


Afganistan 2

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camp Bastion, Death, Everybody loves John, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Injury, John in Afghanistan, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Missions, Obsession, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian loves John, Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, gentle James, soldier John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy miłość na wojnie jest możliwa? Oczywiście, że tak. Jednak dla Sebastiana jest ona przepełniona bólem i stratą. John ma nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się uwolnić od miłości, którą darzy go jego dowódca, jednak nic nie zapowiada poprawy. Pewnego dnia z pomocą przychodzi mu inny mężczyzna. - Druga część przygód soldier!Johna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

✲✲✲

Chociaż w lecącym śmigłowcu panowała cisza, dało się w nim wyczuć napiętą atmosferę. Bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane nadchodzącą,  
niebezpieczną i tajną akcją. John od samego początku podróży próbował nie zwracać uwagi na niechcianą obecność, jednak nie było to  
takie łatwe, zwłaszcza kiedy sam się o nią prosił.

Lot trwał nieco ponad dwie godziny, do miejsca przeznaczenia pozostało pięćdziesiąt kilometrów. Mała grupka żołnierzy zaczęła powoli  
skupiać się coraz bardziej na czekającej ich misji. Jedni po raz ostatni sprawdzali swoje wyposażenie, inni próbowali uspokoić nerwy,  
nucąc coś pod nosem z zamkniętymi oczami.

Mimo iż John od samego początku starał się z całych sił skupić na sobie, w tym właśnie momencie mimowolnie przekręcił głowę w prawo  
i spojrzał na osobę, przez którą czuł taki niepokój i dyskomfort. Oczy Sebastiana Morana śledziły każdy jego ruch. John był pod stałą  
obserwacją i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Podpułkownik Moran podobnie jak pozostali nie odzywał się słowem, jednak serce Johna biło z obawy tylko na samo jego wspomnienie.  
W chwili, gdy ich oczy spotkały się, po plecach blondyna przeszedł dreszcz. Sebastian posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, który był przeznaczony  
tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. W ciągu tych przeszło dwóch lat lekarz nauczył się rozpoznawać zachowanie podpułkownika. Wiedział, że  
on jako jedyny ma u Morana specjalne miejsce w sercu. Tylko jemu można było mówić, co myślał bez późniejszych konsekwencji. Sebastian  
od samego początku faworyzował go i to pod wieloma względami. Nie tylko go ochraniał, ale też na każdym kroku pokazywał, że czuł do  
lekarza coś więcej niż przyciąganie i pożądanie.

Ich 'związek' od dwóch lat wyglądał tak samo. Sebastian starał się pozyskać miłość i akceptację Johna, jednak ten nie chciał się na to nabrać,  
ponieważ doskonale wiedział, jakim człowiekiem był Moran, dlatego unikał go, dawał wyraz niechęci. To jednak nie powstrzymywało  
podpułkownika, co więcej jego zachowanie pogarszało się niemal z każdym dniem. Pragnął lekarza, nachodził go w każdej wolnej chwili  
i to nieustannie przez tyle miesięcy.

Porucznik wiele razy myślał nad przeniesieniem do innej bazy, jednak do podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji nie pozwalał mu na to jego honor.  
Nie chciał ukrywać się, a tym bardziej uciekać, dlatego wciąż stacjonował w obozie Camp Bastion. Każdego dnia pragnął, by fascynacja  
Morana i jego chore uczucia zniknęły, jednak nic to nie dawało. Po pewnym czasie John najzwyczajniej w świecie postanowił ignorować  
dowódcę oraz jego zachowania, chociaż było to niemożliwe do wykonania.

Sebastian był najbardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem i żołnierzem, jaki kiedykolwiek służył w brytyjskiej armii. Sądził tak nie tylko  
John, ale i jego dowódcy w obozie i Anglii. Podpułkownik był na czarnej liście talibów i zamiast martwić się o swoje życie, Moran zdawał  
się wcale o tym nie myśleć. Dla niego najważniejsze było pozbywanie się wrogów - najlepiej w jak najbardziej bolesny i upokarzający  
sposób - oraz ochrona Johna. Właśnie dlatego, lekarz postanowił wyciągnąć rękę w stronę podpułkownika i zabrać go ze sobą na misję.

John wiedział, że musiał skupić się na najniebezpieczniejszej akcji w jego życiu, dlatego zamknął oczy i starał się nie zwracać uwagi  
na piekący ból na jego twarzy, powodowany przez spojrzenie Morana. Zrobił dwa głębokie oddechy i po raz kolejny próbował sobie  
przypomnieć wszystkie wskazówki i instrukcje, które dostał od pułkownika McQueena.

**Kilka godzin wcześniej.**

John właśnie porządkował dokumenty w swoim pokoju, gdy usłyszał szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Od jakiegoś czasu powtarzało się to tak  
często, że lekarz mimowolnie przewrócił oczami. _Czego on znowu chce?_ Pomyślał, by zignorować osobę za drzwiami, jednak po chwili  
zrezygnowany podszedł i pociągnął za klamkę. Ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze nie był to Sebastian.

\- John! Nareszcie. Wybacz, że przychodzę tak nagle, ale pułkownik McQueen cię szuka - powiedział rudy żołnierz.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem, ale to chyba coś pilnego, bo widziałem, jak Jones pędził do budynku dowodzenia.  
\- Dziękuję, Bill.  
Lekarz poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, wrócił do pokoju po hełm i kamizelkę, po czym biegiem ruszył do pokoju swojego dowódcy.  
Po drodze zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Od kilku dni w obozie panował spokój, na patrolach wszystko wydawało się  
w porządku. To bardzo niepokoiło Johna, który przeczuwał, że to tylko cisza przed burzą.

W chwili, gdy wyciągnął rękę, by zapukać, drzwi do pokoju pułkownika Mcqueena otworzyły się, dowódca Johna wyglądał na nieco  
zestresowanego, co było niezwykłe, bo uważany był w obozie za bardzo opanowanego człowieka. Na widok porucznika, jego twarz  
rozluźniła się, momentalnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i chwycił Johna za łokieć.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś, John. Chodźmy. Nie mamy chwili do stracenia.  
Pułkownik trzymał lekarza i szybkim krokiem zaprowadził go do budynku dowodzenia, w którym czekał już na nich Jones.  
Po wejściu do pokoju pułkownik wskazał ręką na stojące przed jego biurkiem krzesło. Sam usiadł na swoim fotelu, naprzeciw Johna  
i Mcqueena. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał niepewnie na lekarza.

\- John, nasi amerykańscy koledzy mają problem. A ich problem jest również naszym. Nie będę mówił ci o szczegółach, bo najpierw  
chcę poznać twoje zdanie i czy w ogóle możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc. Wszystko zależy od ciebie...  
Jones spojrzał na Johna i przed kontynuowaniem nerwowo oblizał wargi.  
\- Kilka dni temu do amerykańskiej części bazy przyleciała dziennikarka i jej dwóch pomocników. Wczoraj dostała pozwolenie i wybrała  
się razem z parolem do najbliższych wiosek, żeby nakręcić jakiś tam materiał dla ich stacji. W nocy, kiedy wrócili, okazało się, że amerykanie  
zostali zaatakowani w czasie powrotu, a trójka dziennikarzy wzięta w niewolę przez współpracowników talibów. Nie wiem, dlaczego  
amerykanie nie poprosili nas o pomoc wcześniej. Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli, że coś takiego miało miejsce, natychmiast wysłalibyśmy  
wsparcie.. Ale zostawmy to. To nie jest temat na teraz. Nadajnik, który daliśmy dziennikarzom, wskazuje, że są trzymani w Mihtarlam,  
określiliśmy ich dokładne położenie. I właśnie dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Właściwie robią to nasi przyjaciele. W czasie powrotu z patrolu  
lekarz i drugi dowódca zostali ranni i nie mogą opuszczać szpitala przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Jak wiesz, w akcji odbijania porwanych w  
grupie musi być lekarz. Amerykanie chcą, żebyś zastąpił doktora Ketla. Nalegają, żebyś to był właśnie ty...

Jones spojrzał na Johna i analizował jego zachowanie. Nie chciał wywierać na nim presji, bo obawiał się o życie blondyna. Jednak zdawał  
sobie sprawę, że porucznik był najlepszym lekarzem w obozie, a jego wyszkolenie idealnie nadawało się na tego typu akcje.  
\- John, chciałbym dać ci tyle czasu na przemyślenia, ile byś potrzebował, ale musimy działać. I to możliwe najszybciej. Amerykanie  
planują wyruszyć z misją ratunkową pod wieczór.

John nie wahał się długo, już od samego początku wiedział, że podejmie się tego zadania. Musiał działać, kiedy ktoś był w potrzebie,  
dlatego wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał prosto w oczy pułkownika Jonesa.  
\- Zgadzam się, zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby ściągnąć ich znowu do obozu, sir.  
Mcqueen do tej pory cichy, uśmiechnął się i wstał z krzesła. Jones westchnął ciężko, ale dołączył do swojego kolegi.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć z tego powodu. Ale to jest twoja decyzja, John. Jeżeli tak postanowiłeś, to ja i twój dowódca będziemy  
cię wspierać w każdy możliwy sposób. Chodźmy.  
Trzech mężczyzn ruszyło do amerykańskiej części obozu.

✲✲✲

Po omówieniu wszystkich szczegółów i planów John wyszedł z amerykańskiego budynku dowodzenia. Tuż przy nim pojawił się  
Mcqueen a zaraz po nim Jones. Dowódca Johna martwił się o swojego żołnierza, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Chciał wesprzeć  
lekarza, dlatego poklepał go po plecach i kazał przyjść do swojego pokoju przed samym wyjazdem. Po paru chwilach Jones i John  
zostali sami.

\- Na pewno będzie ci trudno, John, bo po raz pierwszy będziesz współpracować z tymi ludźmi. Ale nie martw się. Rozmawiałem z  
pułkownikiem Shaw, zapewnił mnie, że jego ludzie będą mieli cię pod swoją opieką. Twoim zadaniem jest jedynie zajęcie się rannymi,  
o ile nasi dziennikarze będą tego potrzebowali. Musisz też postarać nie dać się zabić - dodał Jones z lekkim uśmiechem.

John wyczuł, że pułkownik z całych sił stara się nie pokazać, jak bardzo się o niego martwi.  
\- Jeszcze jedna sprawa, John. Bardzo ważna, o której zapomniałem ci z tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. Jest jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce,  
Shaw postanowił, że to ty wybierzesz, kto poleci razem z tobą. Możesz wybrać, kogo zechcesz, swojego zastępcę, dowódcę grupy... wybór  
należy do ciebie. Ale... - pułkownik zamilkł i opuścił wzrok na ziemię.  
\- Sir?  
\- John, wiem, że nie spodoba ci się to, co teraz powiem, ale najlepiej by było, gdybyś wziął ze sobą osobę, która jest już doświadczona  
i która wie, jak zadbać o siebie i innych.

Jones spojrzał na lekarza pełen obaw. John doskonale wiedział, o kim była mowa.  
\- Czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą podpułkownika Morana, John. Nie chodzi o to, że wątpię w twoje  
umiejętności... Nic podobnego. Jednak sam wiesz, jaki jest Sebastian. Co jest w stanie zrobić dla... ciebie. Proszę, przemyśl  
moje słowa.

✲✲✲

Sebastian właśnie wracał do swojego pokoju po długim dniu. Przez cały czas myślał o Johnie, chociaż ten unikał go jak ognia. Moran  
nie dziwił się temu, przez ostatnie dwa lata jego zachowanie w stosunku do lekarza zmieniło się ze zwykłego nękania w niemal  
molestowanie seksualne. Coraz trudniej udawało się mu panować nad swoim pożądaniem.

Ostatnie dni były dla niego koszmarem. Chociaż obiecywał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by znów zdobyć zaufanie Johna, to jednak za  
każdym razem, gdy był w pobliżu niego, jego pragnienie brało górę. Dlatego zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył ukochanego,  
który pukał do drzwi jego pokoju. Sebastian chciał podbiec i dotknąć Johna, ale bał się, że lekarz przestraszy się i ucieknie, widząc  
jego dziwne zachowanie. Moran zwolnił kroku i próbował uspokoić szalejące serce. Gdy był już niemal u celu, na jego twarzy  
pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech.

\- John...  
Lekarz spojrzał na niego, momentalnie skrzyżował ramiona i odwrócił wzrok. Zanim odezwał się, sprawdził, czy byli sami.  
\- Mam do ciebie sprawę - powiedział szorstkim tonem. Sebastian sięgnął do klamki i zobaczył kątem oka, jak John odskakuje do tyłu.  
Na ten widok, Moran poczuł, jak jego serce zostaje rozbite na pół. Ten mały i niewinny gest znaczył tak dużo. Oznaczał odrzucenie  
i strach. Wyższy mężczyzna zacisnął zęby i wszedł do pokoju, ignorując zapach ukochanego, który był niemal wszędzie.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Wolę porozmawiać na zewnątrz - powiedział John, nie patrząc na podpułkownika.  
\- Kochanie, nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję, że...  
John spojrzał na Sebastiana wzrokiem pełnym złości.  
\- Znam te twoje obietnice. Nie są nic warte, Moran... - lekarz zamilkł na chwilę.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam cię za wczoraj - zaczął drugi mężczyzna. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści.  
\- Przestań. Nie jestem tutaj po to, żeby znów poruszać ten temat - wtrącił blondyn ostrym tonem i wciągnął głęboko powietrze.  
\- Chcę, żebyś poleciał ze mną na misję.

Sebastian wytrzeszczył oczy i stanął w miejscu jak zamrożony.  
\- Ty chcesz...  
\- Proszę cię o to tylko dlatego, że byłeś już w tamtych okolicach i znasz teren. Poza tym pułkownik Jones nie chce, żebym leciał tam sam  
jako jedyny z naszej brygady. Nie znam nikogo z tamtej grupy. Niechętnie to przyznam, ale twoja obecność wiele by dała.

John nie czekał na reakcję Sebastiana, wcisnął mu do rąk dokumenty i szczegóły misji, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Daj mi znać, kiedy się już zdecydujesz, sir - powiedział głośniejszym tonem.  
Moran wciąż stał oszołomiony, nie mógł uwierzyć, że John sam poprosił go o pomoc. Taka sytuacja zdarzyła się po raz pierwszy.  
\- John! Oczywiście, że polecę! - krzyknął w stronę lekarza, który zdążył już oddalić się na większą odległość.  
\- Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało, zawsze będę cię chronić - dodał cicho, jakby sam do siebie.

**Chwila obecna**

W śmigłowcu zapaliła się żółta lampka. Żołnierze zaczęli przygotowywać się do akcji. Zapanował ruch, każdy poprawiał swoje wyposażenie,  
sprawdzał broń i zakładał rękawiczki, by nie zatrzeć sobie skóry na grubej i szorstkiej linie. John spojrzał na krajobraz, który ukazał się po  
opuszczeniu tylnej klapy. Momentalnie zrobił się ogromny szum.

John nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w Afganistanie są takie miejsca. Pod nimi znajdował się wielki las, a w oddali płynęła rzeka. Było to  
idealne miejsce na kryjówkę talibów, którzy właśnie dlatego wybierali takie otoczenie. Hektary lasów wiły się pośród wzgórz, było  
zielono i John niemal musiał uszczypnąć się w ramię. Już dawno nie widział tylu kolorów.

Śmigłowiec zaczął zniżać się, jednak ze względu na nierówny teren i pobliskie drzewa, żołnierze musieli dostać się na ziemię po linie.  
Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce i czekali na pozwolenie do zejścia. John poczuł znajome ciepło za swoimi plecami, nie musiał odwracać  
się, by wiedzieć, że był to Sebastian. Mógł niemal wyczuć gorący oddech na tyle szyi, który przedostawał się przez grube warstwy ubrań  
i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Lekarz podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie.  
\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie, kochanie. Ochronię cię przed wszystkimi - Sebastian nachylił się nad uchem ukochanego. Nie musiał wysilać  
się, bo pomimo ogromnego szumu śmigieł i hałasu, John usłyszał każde słowo, a jego ciało mimowolnie zadrżało.

   


	2. Chapter 2

✲✲✲

Było późno w nocy. John, Sebastian i ośmiu pozostałych żołnierzy, przedzierali się przez gęsty las. Było przeraźliwie chłodno, wiał  
lekki wiatr, który poruszał gałęziami drzew. Mężczyźni starli się być jak najciszej, obawiali się, że talibowie mogli mieć w okolicach  
swoich ludzi. Bali się, że mogą zostać zaatakowani, a wtedy żaden z nich nie miałby szans na przeżycie. Podczas gdy Sebastian, jako  
dowódca i osoba, która znała te tereny, prowadził grupę, reszta z karabinami w dłoniach rozglądała się za przeciwnikami.

Od wioski, w której przetrzymywani byli zakładnicy dzieliło ich dziesięć kilometrów. Śmigłowiec wysadził ich w najbezpieczniejszym  
miejscu, z dala od talibów i miejscowych osób, które z nimi współpracowały. Żołnierzy czekał długi marsz przez wzgórza, las, pola  
i niebezpieczne miejsca, gdzie przeciwnicy zostawiali pułapki. Zdając sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji, John dziękował bogu za to,  
że pozbył się swojej dumy i poprosił Sebastiana o pomoc.

Moran wiele razy wcześniej przez swój upór i zawziętość ścigał talibów do tych okolic, dzięki czemu wiedział, jak się poruszać w tych  
miejscach, żeby przeżyć. Teraz właśnie krok po kroku, wolnym tempem przeprowadzał ukochanego i pozostałych przez las. Trwała  
trzecia godzina ich marszu, byli spragnieni i głodni, ale wciąż parli do przodu. W pewnym momencie Sebastian stanął w miejscu i  
odwrócił się do Johna. Widząc zmęczenie na jego twarzy, podpułkownik wyciągnął wodę i podał ją ukochanemu.

\- Pij, John. Zrobimy chwilę przerwy.  
Lekarz spojrzał niepewnie na butelkę w dłoni Sebastiana, a później odwrócił się do pozostałych, by sprawdzić ich reakcję. Mężczyźni z  
ulgą usiedli pod najbliższymi drzewami, dysząc. Byli zajęci sobą oraz obserwacją otoczenia, więc nie zwracali uwagi na Johna i Sebastiana.  
Lekarz wziął wodę i zrobił kilka łyków, dopiero teraz Moran zauważył wyraz bólu na twarzy blondyna, który do tej pory to ukrywał.

\- Słońce, co ci jest? Co się stało? - zapytał wyższy mężczyzna, zbliżył się do porucznika i nachylił się nad nim. John mimowolnie zrobił  
dwa kroki do tyłu i nawet nie krył swojej irytacji.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Nie panikuj - powiedział cichym, ale ostrym tonem. Moran nie dał się zwieść i złapał nadgarstek Johna. Starał się  
być delikatny, ale jednocześnie chciał pokazać, że tak łatwo nie odpuści. John wywrócił oczami.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś cię boli.  
Lekarz polizał nerwowo swoją dolną wargę i po chwili dał za wygraną.  
\- Przy zjeżdżaniu z liny, za wcześnie się puściłem i spadłem na ziemię. Chyba skręciłem kostkę...  
John widział, że z każdym słowem Sebastian był coraz bardziej wściekły na tę sytuację, dlatego szybko kontynuował.  
\- Nic nie mówiłem, bo znając ciebie, momentalnie zacząłbyś wariować. Masz totalnego bzika. Chcę jak najszybciej uratować tych  
dziennikarzy i wrócić do obozu. Dlatego błagam... - John zbliżył się i wycedził z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- ...zapomnij o tym i wyprowadź nas z tego przeklętego miejsca.

Sebastian zadrżał, czując na twarzy gorący oddech lekarza. Musiał wbić paznokcie w swoje dłonie, żeby nie zamknąć dzielącej ich  
odległości. Zamiast tego przełknął ślinę i kiwnął niepewnie głową. Obserwował, jak jego ukochany powoli oddala się i kuca przy jednym  
z żołnierzy, po czym zaczyna opatrywać skaleczenie na jego twarzy. Sebastian odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, jaka droga ich jeszcze czeka.  
Po kilku minutach wszyscy ruszyli przez ciemny las.

Udało im się przejść przez dwa wzgórza, nie wzbudzając niczyjej uwagi. Byli coraz bliżej obozu, w którym swoje miasteczko mieli  
talibowie i zaprzyjaźnieni z nimi miejscowi ludzie. To właśnie tam ukrywali się najbardziej poszukiwani terroryści, jednak dostęp  
do tego miejsca był trudny, dlatego mogli czuć się bezpieczni.

Robiło się coraz jaśniej, chociaż wciąż przeważała szarość, a wokół panował chłód. Sebastian co chwila odwracał się, by zobaczyć, jak  
czuł się jego John. Lekarz unikał jego wzroku, obserwował otoczenie i parł naprzód. W końcu stanęli przed wielkim pustym polem.  
Po jego drugiej stronie wznosiło się wzgórze, za którym przetrzymywani byli porwani dziennikarze.

\- No, to teraz jeszcze musimy przejść przez to szerokie pole, wspiąć się na ostatnią górkę i jesteśmy w domu - powiedział najwyższy  
stopniem żołnierz z amerykańskiej grupy z uśmiechem na ustach. Sekundę później spojrzał z uznaniem na Morana, poklepał go po  
plecach i ruszył przed siebie. Gdyby Sebastian był sam, pewnie nie zareagowałby na taką ignorancję, ale obok niego stał John. Jemu  
nie mogła stać się krzywda, przez jakiegoś tępego faceta.

Podpułkownik westchnął głośno. Zbliżył się szybkim krokiem do Amerykanina, który już wyciągał nogę, by zrobić pierwszy krok na  
polu. Mocny i zdecydowany uścisk na ramieniu mężczyzny zmusił go, by spojrzał za siebie. Sebastian stał z uniesioną brwią, jego usta  
tworzyły wąską linię. Po chwili dołączyli do nich pozostali, patrzyli na dziwne zachowanie dowódcy.

\- To nie jest zwykłe pole - powiedział Sebastian grubym głosem i szorstkim ruchem pociągnął Amerykanina do tyłu.  
\- Talibowie może i są kretynami, ale wiedzą jak się bronić. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i nie tylko wylecisz w powietrze, ale wybuch  
zaalarmuje naszych przeciwników, którzy powystrzelają nas co do jednego. Jeżeli nie chcesz zobaczyć, jak wygląda okolica z góry,  
to słuchaj moich rozkazów i nie rób niczego innego. Zresztą powiedziałem wam o tym na samym początku.

Oczy Sebastiana spoczęły na Johnie. Lekarz może i gardził zachowaniem Morana, ale uznawał jego autorytet. Wiedział, że jeżeli  
chodziło o niebezpieczne sytuacje i działania w czasie wojny, może mu zaufać. Było to widać na jego twarzy. Moran omiótł wzrokiem  
płaskie, piaszczyste pole, był już zdecydowany, co zrobi. Kostka Johna mogła utrudniać mu przejście, podpułkownik wiedział, że lekarz  
z całą pewnością wścieknie się za to, co planował zrobić, ale wcześniej sam skoczyłby na minę, niż pozwoliłby, by jego ukochanemu  
stała się jakakolwiek krzywda.

\- Pójdę przodem. A teraz uważajcie... - Sebastian spojrzał na żołnierzy z poważną i zdecydowaną miną.  
\- Idźcie dokładnie po moich śladach. Jeden centymetr w złą stronę i możecie wylecieć w powietrze. Poruczniku, proszę, niech pan  
podejdzie - dodał Moran w stronę Johna. Blondyn był nieco zaskoczony, ale zbliżył się do dowódcy. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich i  
dezorientacji Johna, Sebastian pochylił się, chwycił lekarza i przerzucił go przez swój bark. Mężczyźni patrzyli na tę komiczną scenę i nie  
mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Podpułkownik przykleił oczy do piasku i zaczął kierować się powolnym i ostrożnym krokiem w stronę  
wzgórza. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, John miał ochotę krzyczeć i wyrwać się, jednak to groziło nieszczęściem. Zacisnął zęby i z furią wbił  
paznokcie w plecy Morana, który syknął z bólu. Nie zwolnił jednak kroku, trzymał mocno ukochanego i omijał wystające z piasku zapalniki  
min. Kiedy był już w połowie drogi, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, jak radzili sobie pozostali. Za nim ciągnął się sznurek mężczyzn, którzy  
podobnie jak on, wpatrywali się w ziemię z każdym krokiem.

Od bezpiecznego miejsca po drugiej stronie dzieliły Sebastiana dwa kroki. Niemal żałował, że nie będzie mógł czuć ciepła i ciężaru  
ukochanego na swoim ciele, jednak cieszył się, że przeniósł go cało. Dla pewności przeszedł jeszcze kilka metrów za polem minowym i  
postawił lekarza na zielonej trawie, najdelikatniej jak umiał. John był wściekły, ale nic nie mówił. Przygryzał swoje wargi niemal do krwi  
i położył ręce na biodrach. Sebastian upokorzył go przed pozostałymi żołnierzami i podważył jego autorytet. Miał ochotę uderzyć  
dowódcę, jednak nie chciał być taki jak on. John w odróżnieniu od Sebastiana szanował ludzi i nie kompromitował ich na oczach innych.  
Mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie z intensywnością do czasu, kiedy pozostali żołnierze dołączyli do nich. Po sekundzie John postanowił  
przełknąć swoją dumę i nie zważając na nikogo, ruszył na wzgórze.

Słońce świeciło na niebie, gdy dotarli na sam szczyt. Stamtąd mogli obserwować wioskę i ruchy przeciwników. Żołnierze ukryli się  
pomiędzy skałami i dopiero teraz pozwolili sobie na pierwszy posiłek. W międzyczasie musieli uzgodnić plan działania. Nie mogli  
liczyć na pomoc z zewnątrz. Życie dziennikarzy i ich samych zależał od tego, czy zachowają czujność i nie dadzą ponieść się emocjom.

\- Dobra, robimy tak - zaczął jeden z amerykanów.  
\- Nic co zaproponujesz, nie będzie dobre - przerwał Sebastian, wpatrując się w wioskę przez lornetkę.  
\- Sir?  
\- Trzymajmy się planu, który zaproponowałem przed wylotem.  
\- Wybacz mi, sir, ale to ja jestem dowódcą mojej grupy.  
\- W takim razie, po co ciągnęliście mnie i porucznika, skoro i tak nie mieliście zamiaru mnie słuchać - zapytał Sebastian i spojrzał na  
żołnierza wściekłym wzrokiem.  
\- To nie była moja decyzja, że jest pan razem z nami, sir.  
\- Ale uparłeś się, że John ma wam towarzyszyć - Sebastian był coraz bardziej zły.  
\- Ponieważ porucznik jest świetnym lekarzem, a my nie potrzebujemy drugiego dowódcy, bo ja sam nim jestem - mężczyzna nie dał  
się zastraszyć i dumnie dyskutował z Moranem.  
\- W takim razie wracamy... - Sebastian wstał z miejsca i chwycił za swoją torbę.  
\- Nie ma pan prawa, sir, żeby...  
\- Dobra, przestańcie! - powiedział głośno John. Miał dość tej dyskusji.  
\- Niech pan mi wybaczy, sir, ale podpułkownik ma rację i jeżeli mamy wyjść z tej misji cało, to musimy trzymać się jego planu. Jest z nas  
wszystkich najbardziej doświadczony i wie co robić. Uznaję pana za dowódcę, ale musimy wybrać najlepsze rozwiązanie - dodał John.

Zapanowała cisza. Mężczyźni błądzili wzrokiem, jedynie Sebastian i dowódca amerykańskiej grupy patrzyli na Johna. Sebastian poczuł  
niesamowite ciepło, słysząc słowa ukochanego. Po chwili namysłu Amerykanin bez słowa przytaknął głową i spojrzał na Morana.  
\- W takim razie co proponujesz, sir?  
Sebastian niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od swojego pięknego blondyna i odezwał się z wyższością.  
\- Derek zostaje tutaj z radiostacją. Gdyby coś się działo, wezwie pomoc. Dla ochrony zostanie z nim Michael. Reszta pójdzie za mną  
do wioski. Wejdziemy tam w ciszy, odbijemy zakładników, nie alarmując nikogo i wrócimy na wzgórze. Zrozumiano?  
Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami. John, chociaż nie przepadał za Moranem, musiał przyznać, że czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie z różnych  
względów.  
\- Dobra, nie traćmy niepotrzebnie czasu - dodał Sebastian. Chwycił za broń, ale za nim ruszył w dół zbocza, mrugnął zalotnie do Johna.

W końcu dotarli do pierwszej lepianki. Udało im się przejść niepostrzeżenie do następnej i kolejnej. Chowali się za murami, krzakami  
i wrakami pojazdów. Prowadził Sebastian, który był jak w transie. Właśnie po to przyszedł na świat, to było jego życie. Walka z wrogami,  
chciał pozbyć się ich wszystkich, urządzić prawdziwą masakrę. Talibowie byli tak blisko, przechodzili niemal tuż obok, całkowicie  
nieświadomi ich obecności. Jednak było coś, co powstrzymywało Sebastiana. Jego ukochany John. Nie mógł pozwolić, by miłość  
jego życia była chociaż przez moment zagrożona. Moran był przekonany, że jeżeli wszyscy będą trzymać się jego wskazówek, uda  
im się wykonać zadanie i wrócić cało do obozu.

\- Tam - szepnął do amerykańskiego dowódcy i wskazał palcem na niewielką lepiankę, w której najprawdopodobniej byli przetrzymywani  
porwani dziennikarze. Już mieli ruszyć w stronę budynku, gdy nagle w wiosce rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk kobiety. John momentalnie  
spojrzał w jej stronę. Afganka była prowadzona przez dwóch talibów, którzy mówili coś między sobą. Zaraz po kobiecie, weszła kolejna,  
również ciągnięta do centrum wioski. Obie kobiety krzyczały i płakały. Słaniały się na nogach, jakby błagały o litość.

\- Kobiety z zaprzyjaźnionej z nami wioski - szepnął w stronę Johna jeden z żołnierzy. Oboje patrzyli, jak kobiety zostały rzucone na  
piasek na środku wielkiego placu. Obok nich pojawili się talibowie, jeden z nich trzymał w ręku kamerę. Przez jakiś czas kobiety  
próbowały przekrzyczeć wściekły tłum mężczyzn, który kopał je, bił i rzucał kamieniami w ich stronę. W końcu najstarszy z nich  
zaciągnął pierwszą do obciętego pnia drzewa. Mężczyzna z kamerą skierował na nią urządzenie a inny, z mieczem w dłoni przygniótł  
jej głowę do drewna i ściął. Głowa potoczyła się kilka metrów, krew zalała piasek a wokół rozległy się wiaty zadowolonych talibów.

John nie mógł dalej patrzeć. Opuścił wzrok, a chwilę później poczuł ciepły uścisk na swojej dłoni. Sebastian nie powiedział słowa, nawet  
nie spojrzał na załamanego ukochanego. Pociągnął go jedynie do siebie i zachęcił do dalszego marszu. Wszyscy byli bladzi i nie odważyli  
się pisnąć słowa. Udało im się dojść do lepianki. John po raz ostatni spojrzał do tyłu na tłum, nie widział drugiej kobiety, ale słyszał jej płacz  
i krzyki. Nie wiedział, co działo się dalej, bo udało im się wejść do środka pomieszczenia.

Ku uldze Johna, na ziemi pod ścianą leżała biała kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn. Byli pobici i nieprzytomni. Podszedł do nich i sprawdził,  
czy żyją. Reszta żołnierzy obserwowała otoczenie przez małe okna. W pewnym momencie Sebastian wskazał gestem pozostałym mężczyzną,  
że wychodzi sprawdzić, czy mają wolną drogę powrotną. Kiedy nie było go już w pomieszczeniu, Johnowi udało się ocucić zakrwawionych  
zakładników. Pozostali żołnierze odetchnęli z ulgą, uśmiechali się i klepali po plecach. Dla Johna było jeszcze za wcześnie na radość.

Jeden z żołnierzy chciał podejść do okna, ale zahaczył nogą o kant jakiegoś zardzewiałego, metalowego stołu i runął na ziemię. Przez  
przypadek jednocześnie nacisnął spust karabinu. W lepiance rozległy się strzały. Wszyscy zamarli, a na dworze zapadła cisza. John odwrócił  
się i spojrzał na przerażonych mężczyzn. Wkrótce potem zaczęła się wymiana ognia, ponieważ talibowie zorientowali się, że w ich wiosce  
ukrywają się wrogowie.

Dla Johna najważniejsi byli pobici dziennikarze. Po to właśnie był na tej misji. Podczas gdy amerykanie strzelali przez okna do talibów, on  
opatrywał rannych. Nagle w budynku zrobiło się duszo, wokół unosił się dym. John zaczął dusić się, zakrył rękawem usta i nos, jednak  
dym drażnił jego oczy. Nie słyszał już odgłosów karabinów ani krzyków. Jedyne co zdołały wyłapać jego uszy to cichy krzyk Sebastiana,  
który wzywał jego imię. W końcu lekarz zdecydował się odwrócić, ale zanim mu się to udało, poczuł ogromne uderzenie w kark i stracił  
przytomność.

 


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Na początku widział jedynie przerażająco jasne światło, które wdzierało się między jego półprzymknięte powieki. Nie pamiętał, co  
się stało i gdzie był. Słyszał jakichś mężczyzn, mówiących w języku paszto, byli głośni a echo w pomieszczeniu potęgowało ich głos.  
Sebastian otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że siedział na ziemi, oparty o zimną ścianę. Miał związane nogi i ręce za plecami. Czuł  
ogromny ból w lewej skroni. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Jego John leżał kilka metrów dalej. Pozostali żołnierze jeden po drugim  
odzyskiwali przytomność.

Byli w fatalnej sytuacji. Moran miał ochotę podczołgać się do Johna, ale ten widząc jego zamiary, pokręcił głową na znak, żeby się nie  
ruszał. W końcu tarło do niego, co się dzieje. Siedzieli zamknięci w jednej z lepianek na łasce zdenerwowanych talibów. Moran odwrócił  
głowę i zobaczył obok siebie Dereka i Michaela, którzy zostali na szczycie wzgórza. _To już koniec... Jak mogłem pozwolić, żeby John skończył_  
_w takim miejscu. Muszę coś zrobić, nie pozwolę, żeby umarł z rąk tych pojebusów._

Sebastian zaczął się wiercić. Widząc to, jeden z talibów podszedł do niego i kopnął go w brzuch. Podpułkownik był wściekły, wyrywał się  
jeszcze bardziej i krzyczał coś w ich języku. John po raz pierwszy słyszał takie słowa. Nie przypuszczał, że Moran znał paszto, jednak po chwili  
zdał sobie sprawę, że to oczywiste, skoro już tyle lat wojował w tym kraju.

W pewnym momencie talib krzyknął coś, co sprawiło, że Sebastian zatrzymał się w miejscu jak zamrożony. Mężczyzna z zadowoloną miną  
podszedł do niego i dodatkowo uderzył go z pięści w twarz. Sebastian osunął się na ścianę i spojrzał na Johna, zakrwawionymi oczami.  
Dyskusja w pokoju trwała kilka minut, Moran zastanawiał się, jak ich ocalić, jednak jego świat zawalił się w momencie, gdy jeden z talibów  
podszedł do najbliższego mężczyzny, chwycił go za ubranie i wywlókł z budynku. To był John. W miejscu taliba pojawiło się dwóch innych.

\- To koniec, skrócą go o głowę a później to samo zrobią z nami - powiedział żołnierz, który siedział obok Morana. Podpułkownik zrobił się  
blady, jego serce zatrzymało się w miejscu. Przypuszczał, że to właśnie ich czeka, ale nie sądził, że zaczną od Johna. Miał nadzieję, że zabiorą  
jednego z Amerykanów, a wtedy on będzie miał czas, by wyprowadzić atak na pozostałych wrogów i ocali ukochanego. Teraz wszystko było  
stracone. Widział, jak brodaty mężczyzna przeciągnął jego Johna po piasku, jak jakieś martwe zwierze, a teraz pewnie prowadził go stojącego  
na środku placu pnia.

Sebastian stracił sens życia. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Nic poza jednym. Mógł po raz ostatni ruszyć z furią na przeciwnika i chociaż wiedział, że czekała  
go pewna śmierć, to i tak nie miało to już większego znaczenia. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział, ale kiedy w końcu wrócił do rzeczywistości,  
poczuł, że jego twarz była mokra od łez. Zdecydował się na ostatni atak. Zebrał w sobie siłę i...

Nagle drewniane drzwi do lepianki otworzyły się z hukiem. Sebastian zobaczył, jak brzuch pierwszego taliba zostaje rozpruty na pół przez  
długie, jasne ostrze. Drugi mężczyzna skończył przybity tym samym ostrzem do przeciwległej ściany. Ostatni z nich ruszył do stołu, na którym  
leżały bronie, jednak nie dotarł do nich, ponieważ John zaatakował go od tyłu.

Moran widział, jak jego ukochany zacisnął chudą linkę na szyi taliba. Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, oderwać linę od swojej szyi, która  
przecinała jego skórę. Zaczął pluć krwią i charczał z braku powietrza. John był spokojny. Patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Nawet nie  
mrugnął, trzymał jedynie linkę i czekał na śmierć porywacza. Wyglądał normalnie, ale Sebastian zadrżał na jego widok.

John był bardzo empatycznym, miłym i kochającym człowiekiem. Jednak teraz nie panował nad sobą. Zabijał bez namysłu, wiedział, że  
to jedyny sposób, żeby ochronić siebie i pozostałych. Jego oczy spotkały Morana. Były czarne. Ludzie zazwyczaj reagowali tak podczas  
podniecenia, euforii. Sebastian nie wiedział, jaki był powód tym razem. Patrzył, jak jego ukochany cierpliwie stał w miejscu i czekał na  
ostatni oddech taliba, który w końcu padł na ziemię martwy.

Dopiero teraz John odetchnął głęboko, a jego oczy znów zrobiły się niebieskie. Znów był sobą. Chwycił najbliższy nóż i podszedł do Sebastiana.  
Przeciął jego więzy i zabrał się za kolejnego żołnierza. Moran nadal nie mógł wrócić do teraźniejszości, ledwo podniósł się z ziemi i zauważył,  
że miał erekcję. Potrząsnął głową, złapał za swój karabin, leżący na drugim końcu pokoju i odwrócił się do uwolnionych żołnierzy.

Nie odezwał się słowem, czekał, aż wszyscy zbiorą swoje bronie i rzeczy, po czym rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Johna i wybiegł z budynku.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu w wiosce było zaledwie kilku talibów, którzy kryli się w innych lepiankach. Na widok Sebastiana i innych żołnierzy,  
zaczęli strzelać w ich kierunku z okien. Jednak zabójcze oko Morana szybko pozbawiało ich życia.

Tymczasem John z pięcioma pozostałymi żołnierzami wynosił porwanych dziennikarzy. Na szczęście wszyscy oprócz kobiety byli  
przytomni, co ułatwiało ewakuację. Podczas gdy, lekarz starał się jak najszybciej opuścić wioskę, Sebastian ochraniał go, strzelając do  
wrogów, którzy pojawiali się znikąd. W centrum wioski leżeli ścięci talibowie, Sebastian zadrżał na myśl, w jakim transie musiał być  
John, skoro zdołał się uwolnić i pozabijać tych groźnych szaleńców.

\- Sir! Tam! - krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy i wskazał palcem na budynek. Nie było w nim drzwi, dlatego Sebastian mógł zobaczyć stos  
różnego rodzaju broni, leżącą na ziemi. Natychmiast pobiegł w stronę lepianki. Pośród starych i zniszczonych karabinów, udało się  
mu znaleźć dwa sprawne granatniki. Wrócił do pozostałych z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- John, weź dziennikarzy i uciekajcie na wzgórze!  
Lekarz już miał zamiar sprzeciwić się rozkazowi Morana, ale spojrzał na porwanych i przytaknął głową. Był po to, żeby wyprowadzić  
ich z wioski i zadbać o ich zdrowie. To było jego zadanie i musiał go wykonać. Po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na Sebastiana, po czym wraz  
z kilkoma żołnierzami i porwanymi, zaczął uciekać na najbliższe wzgórze.

Chociaż talibowie strzelali do bezbronnych żołnierzy, John przeczuwał, że Sebastian dbał o ich bezpieczeństwo. W powietrzu unosił się  
kurz i było słychać głośne krzyki. Bezpieczny teren był niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Lekarz zastanawiał się, gdzie odziali się pozostali  
talibowie, jednak to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Podtrzymywał rannego mężczyznę i biegł tak szybko, jak mógł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Kiedy był już w połowie drogi na wzgórzu, adrenalina powoli przestała działać i zaczął odczuwać ból i zmęczenie. Pot lał się z czoła,  
a jego oddech był szybki i nieregularny. Spojrzał na pozostałych żołnierzy, którzy transportowali rannych i tak jak on opadali z sił.  
John odwrócił się całkowicie w stronę wioski i zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył tuż za swoimi plecami Sebastiana. Podpułkownik również  
był zmęczony, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy tylko spojrzał na ukochanego.

Jeden z Amerykanów wycelował w stronę wioski rakietnicę.  
\- Sir! Teraz? - zapytał z ciężkim oddechem. Sebastian zbliżył się do niego, położył drugą rakietnicę na swoim ramieniu i wycelował  
przed siebie.  
\- Teraz!  
Dwa pociski pomknęły z przerażającą szybkością w stronę wioski. Po chwili usłyszeli głośny wybuch i zobaczyli, jak najważniejsze  
budynki rozpadają się, rozsypując wokół gruz.

Jakby tego było mało, tuż za wzgórzem John usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, który sprawił, że nadzieja znów powróciła do jego serca. Cztery  
śmigłowce przeleciały nad głowami żołnierzy. Widząc znajomy czerwony dym - oznaczający cel - który zostawił Sebastian, piloci zasypali  
kryjówkę talibów pociskami. Wrogowie próbowali chronić się w zniszczonych budynkach, jednak siła ognia była tak duża, że wkrótce  
po wiosce zostały ruiny. Tymczasem jeden z mniejszych śmigłowców, zdołał wylądować na wzgórzu i zabrać żołnierzy oraz dziennikarzy.

✲✲✲

John był zmęczony, głody i najchętniej wróciłby do swojego pokoju, jednak jego sumienie mu na to nie pozwalało. Chciał zaopiekować  
się porwanymi dziennikarzami, chociaż nie należeli oni do jego szpitala. Pomimo rozmów z dowódcami, którzy próbowali namówić go  
na odpoczynek, został na miejscu i robił to, co umiał najlepiej - leczył.

Dwaj mężczyźni już w śmigłowcu byli pełni życia i najchętniej wróciliby do pracy. Jednak kobieta odzyskała przytomność dopiero w  
obozie i to również na krótko, ponieważ czekał ją mały zabieg. John nie pozwolił zająć się nią żadnemu innemu lekarzowi, opiekował  
się kobietą i już od dwóch godzin nie odstępował na krok.

W obozie panował spokój, była noc a żołnierze zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Jedynie budynek dowodzenia tętnił życiem. John  
właśnie przeglądał jakieś dane, gdy nagle poczuł wokół siebie silne ramiona. Lekarz nie musiał nawet zgadywać, do kogo należały.  
Sebastian stał za jego plecami i przyciągał go blisko do swojego ciała.

Skóra z tyłu głowy Johna została ogrzana przez gorący oddech wyższego mężczyzny. Stali w milczeniu, chociaż John miał ochotę wyrwać  
się i odejść. Podpułkownik był ostatnią osobą, z którą miał teraz ochotę rozmawiać. Co prawda zawdzięczał mu życie i świadomość, że  
to właśnie dzięki niemu był bezpieczny. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu Sebastian zachowywał się w ten sposób, a to  
było dla lekarza bardzo niepokojące i niepożądane.

\- Sir?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi ramiona mężczyzny jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się wokół tułowia Johna.  
\- Moran...  
\- Pozwól postać mi tak przez moment, John... - wyszeptał Sebastian błagalnym głosem.  
\- Proszę, przestań... - lekarz nie był w nastroju do kolejnej przeprawy z dowódcą, dlatego próbował wyrwać się z uścisku. Bez powodzenia.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się o ciebie bałem. Przez chwilę myślałem nawet, że cię straciłem. Moje życie...  
\- Puść mnie, Moran... - głos Johna był zmęczony i zirytowany. Po raz kolejny próbował się uwolnić.

Sebastian pociągnął nosem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz cokolwiek wywołało u niego łzy. Chciał mieć Johna dla siebie, zamknąć w pokoju  
i nie wypuszczać. Chciał ochronić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. To wszystko było dla niego tak skomplikowane. Pomimo miłości, jaką czuł do  
ukochanego, w najważniejszym momencie zawiódł i nie potrafił sobie tego wybaczyć. Dopiero w śmigłowcu, kiedy minął pierwszy szok,  
uświadomił sobie, jak blisko śmierci był nie tylko on, ale i jego John.

Na szczęście teraz byli w bezpiecznym miejscu. Ochraniało ich nie tylko ogrodzenie najeżone obserwatorami, ale i tysiące żołnierzy,  
sprzęt i nowoczesna technologia. _Nic z tych rzeczy nie zapewni mu takiej ochrony jak ja._ Sebastian od tej pory obiecał sobie, że z  
jeszcze większą zawziętością i nienawiścią będzie ścigał wrogów, którzy tak bardzo narazili jego Johna.

W przypływie opiekuńczości i innych uczyć wyższy mężczyzna zaczął obdarowywać szyję ukochanego delikatnymi pocałunkami.  
\- Moran! - John próbował nie krzyczeć za głośno. Rozerwał uścisk Sebastiana i stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka. Spojrzał na dowódcę,  
który miał załzawione oczy i lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. Lekarz odwrócił wzrok i sprawdził, co z pacjentką.  
\- Skarbie, obiecuję, że taka sytuacja nigdy się już nie powtórzy. Nie pozwolę, żebyś twoje życie było narażone na takie niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy. Poza tym martw się o siebie. Jak widziałeś, ja potrafię obronić się sam, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Sebastian zamrugał szybko. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale zabolały go słowa ukochanego. Znaczyły, że nie ufał mu i że jego ochrona nie  
była dla Johna niezbędna. Moran chciał być dla ukochanego ważny, chciał, żeby John wiedział, że zawsze może na niego liczyć.  
Niepewnie zbliżył się do lekarza, jednak ten widząc jego zamiary, wyszedł zza łóżka i zdjął fartuch.

\- Wybacz. Jestem wykończony - powiedział, nie patrząc Sebastianowi w oczy i szybko ewakuował się z namiotu.  
Moran nie chciał męczyć go dłużej, dlatego został na miejscu i obserwował sylwetkę ukochanego, który chwilę później zniknął na  
zewnątrz. Przeczesał dłonią zmierzwione włosy i westchnął. Ten dzień był koszmarny, na szczęście dobiegał końca. Podpułkownik  
był zmęczony i cichy. Po powrocie wszyscy patrzyli na jego dziwne zachowanie i szeptali między sobą. Jeszcze nie widzieli swojego  
dowódcy w takim stanie, wyglądał, jakby wyssano z niego życie.

Musiał odpocząć, chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o wydarzeniach tego dnia. Zapomnieć o stresie i myślach, że mógł stracić Johna. Moran  
odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał go zadziorny głos.  
\- To przykre...  
Mężczyzna spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył rudowłosą kobietę, która nie kryła figlarnego uśmiechu. Leżała na boku z głową podpartą  
na ramieniu i wpatrywała się w Sebastiana.  
\- Co? - zapytał. Nie miał ochoty na dyskusję, ale to pytanie wyszło z jego ust szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć.  
\- Dostałeś kosza... Pierwszy raz na własne oczy widzę, jak para homoseksualistów tak jawnie pokazuje swoje uczucia. Na dodatek w wojsku.  
\- Nie jestem gejem, John też nie - mruknął Sebastian ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie podobał się mu jej ton.  
\- Nie? Hmm... - kobieta przewróciła się na plecy i założyła ręce za głową.  
\- W takim razie chyba wezmę sobie tego przystojniaka - wymamrotała pod nosem. Niemal przestraszyła się, kiedy zobaczyła Sebastiana,  
nachylającego się nad jej łóżkiem.  
\- Nawet nie waż się pomyśleć, o położeniu na nim swoich dziennikarskich łap - powiedział mrocznym tonem.  
\- Słucham? - zapytała kobieta, była wyraźnie zaskoczona.  
\- Odwal się od 'tego przystojniaka' i nie zbliżaj się do niego. Inaczej tak cię załatwię, że nie będziesz nawet miała po co wracać do domu.  
To moje pierwsze i jedyne ostrzeżenie.

Sebastian wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę groźnym wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z namiotu. Kobieta  
leżała jeszcze przez kilka sekund z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jednak chwilę później na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Nie mówiłam o nim.

  


	4. Chapter 4

✲✲✲

Jestem już tyle czasu w tym miejscu, jednak dopiero kilka dni temu zrozumiałem, co to znaczy tak naprawę się bać. Byłem przerażony,  
a jednocześnie niezwykle spokojny. Sam nie jestem pewny dlaczego. Zwykle w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach reaguję z opanowaniem,  
jestem rozważny i myślę, jak mogę ujść z życiem. Jednak to było coś innego. Zupełnie tak, jakby coś zamroziło mnie od środka. Nie  
miałem pojęcia, co robię i jak mam z tego wybrnąć.

Kiedy wyciągnęli mnie z tej ciemnej lepianki, kiedy w końcu poraziły mnie promienie słońca, zrozumiałem, co to paraliżujący strach.  
Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Byłem związany, popychany, szturchany. Prowadzili mnie do zwykłego pnia, zbliżał się, był coraz bliżej. Zwykły  
kawałek drewna, ale dla mnie wydawał się piekłem, to na nim miałem umrzeć. Z każdym krokiem widziałem coraz więcej. Wystające  
z niego drzazgi, głębokie cięcia i piasek, który był niemal czarny od zaschniętej krwi.

Nie chciałem tak umierać. Wiem, że wiele razy powtarzałaś mi, że nie czeka mnie tutaj nic prócz śmierci. Że moja obecność nic tu nie  
pomoże, dlatego lepiej będzie, jeżeli zostanę w domu. W tamtej właśnie chwili twoje słowa brzęczały mi w uszach. Czułem, jak zimny  
pot oblał moje ciało. Naprawdę byłem przerażony, Harry. Czas niemal stanął w miejscu, a w ustach czułem metaliczny smak.

Jednak coś się stało. Poczułem przypływ mocy i determinacji. To było, jakby ktoś kierował moim ciałem za mnie. Uwolniłem związane  
ręce, odepchnąłem tych, którzy mnie przytrzymywali. Zdołałem wyrwać maczetę, która już czekała na moją głowę w rękach jednego z  
nich i zabijałem ich jednego po drugim. Co przeraziło mnie najbardziej... nie czułem nic. Ani złości, ani gniewu czy smutku. Byłem niczym  
maszyna, gotowa wykonać polecenie.

Dopiero po powrocie, kiedy emocje zaczęły opadać, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak blisko byłem śmierci i co jestem w stanie zrobić, żeby jej  
uniknąć. Przestraszyłem się samego siebie. Harry... po raz pierwszy od przeszło dwóch lat pomyślałem o rezygnacji. Jednak... nie mogę  
tego zrobić. Nie potrafię. Zrozumiałem, że to jest właśnie to, czego pragnę. Niesamowitej adrenaliny, strachu i niebezpieczeństwa.

Chociaż jestem 'zwykłym lekarzem' - jak zwykle mnie nazywasz - cieszę się, że dostałem szansę, by poczuć tego rodzaju emocje. Możesz  
nazywać mnie szaleńcem, wykląć mnie i nie uznawać za brata, ale wiem jedno, znalazłem wreszcie miejsce, które mogę nazywać domem.  
Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumiesz moje wybory i pozwolisz mi żyć tak, jak zawsze tego chciałem...

John westchnął i spojrzał za okno swojego pokoju. Na niebie świeciło słońce, wiał mocny wiatr, a żołnierze krzątali się wokół. Wszystko  
wyglądało jak zawsze. Jakby wydarzenia z ostatnich dni w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Jednak to było normalne. Takie akcje działy się zbyt  
często, żeby były czymś niezwykłym.

Lekarz po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na list, złożył go i wstał od stołu. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do jedynej szafki i wyciągnął z niej pudełko.  
Na dnie leżał stos niewysłanych listów, zaadresowanych pod jedno nazwisko. John włożył do niego list, napisany chwilę wcześniej. Nie  
wysyłał ich do Harry. To nie miałoby sensu. Traktował to raczej jak terapię, a jego siostra była jedyną osobą, której mógł się zwierzyć.  
Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżał się jego dyżur, dlatego bez marnowania więcej czasu, John wyszedł z pokoju i kierował się wprost do namiotu  
lekarskiego.

✲✲✲

\- Lizzy, gdzie tak pędzisz? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i lekki zarost.  
\- Mówiłam ci już, że chcę nakręcić ten materiał. Muszę - odpowiedziała ruda kobieta i szybkim tempem szła przed siebie.  
\- Jakim cudem udało ci się namówić szefa i co więcej, dowódcę tego obozu, żeby po tym, co się stało, przedłużył tutaj nasz pobyt?  
Elizabeth odwróciła się do swojego współpracownika i musnęła go palcem po nosie.  
\- To moja tajemnica - powiedziała dwuznacznym tonem i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Poza tym, za nic w świecie nie oddam tego materiału. Czekaliśmy na pozwolenie ponad pół roku, nie wrócę do redakcji z pustymi rękami  
tylko dlatego, że zostaliśmy porwani i lekko ranni.

 _Lekko ranni?_ Tommy parsknął pod nosem. Lizzy była znana z tego, że kiedy już zdecydowała się na coś, parła do przodu i robiła wszystko,  
by dopiąć swego. Mężczyzna próbował nadążyć za jej szybkimi krokami.  
\- A co z Erickiem? Przecież to on obsługuje kamerę.  
\- Nie potrzebuję jej w tej chwili. Na razie mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda praca w szpitalu, materiał nakręcimy kiedy indziej.  
\- Ale dokąd idziesz? - Mężczyzna stanął w miejscu i rozłożył ręce.  
\- To brytyjska część obozu, wiesz? Nasi są w drugą stronę - dodał.  
Elizabeth spojrzała na niego i przewróciła oczami.  
\- Zauważyłam. Jeżeli coś ci nie pasuje, to idź do Erica i przygotuj plan na jutro. Ja muszę coś sprawdzić.  
Wysoki mężczyzna obserwował, jak jego koleżanka po fachu idzie prosto w kierunku szpitala, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Elizabeth przechodziła między łóżkami, patrzyła na cierpiących, rannych i śpiących pacjentów. Byli między nimi zarówno żołnierze,  
jak i zwykli mieszkańcy pobliskich wiosek, którzy trafiali tutaj z różnych przyczyn. Serce dziennikarki zostało niewzruszone, nie była  
empatyczna, dzięki czemu doszła tak daleko. Zaczęła szukać człowieka, który opiekował się nią przez pierwsze dwa dni. Niskiego  
blondyna o niebieskich oczach.

W końcu po dłuższych poszukiwaniach dostrzegła Johna, opatrującego ranne dziecko. W momencie, gdy zbliżała się do niego, do namiotu  
wkroczył podpułkownik Moran. Widziała, jak jego oczy od razu powędrowały do stojącego tyłem lekarza. Elizabeth momentalnie schowała  
się za najbliższym stojakiem na fartuchy. Teraz miała doskonałą okazję, by przyjrzeć się tej dwójce dokładniej.

Na widok Sebastiana wokół zapanowała cisza. Pielęgniarki zesztywniały i skupiły się jeszcze bardziej na pacjentach, jednak John był tak  
przejęty zakładaniem szwów na ramieniu chłopca, że nawet nie zauważył, zbliżającego się Morana.  
\- John, kochanie... - głos Sebastiana rozniósł się po namiocie. John momentalnie wyprostował się i zacisnął usta. Wokół rozległy się ciche  
i stłumione chichoty kobiet.  
\- ... możesz mi z tym pomóc? - zapytał podpułkownik, kiedy stanął już obok lekarza i wskazał na ranę na swojej skroni. John nie spojrzał  
na niego. Bez słowa ściągnął rękawiczki i rzucił je na stolik obok łóżka.  
\- Mogę prosić na słówko, sir?  
Lekarz chwycił Sebastiana za łokieć i poprowadził do najbliższego wolnego miejsca, które było wolne od wścibskich uszu. Elizabeth  
ruszyła za nimi i ukryła się tuż za parawanem.

\- Ile razy już ci mówiłem? Nie nazywaj mnie tak, zarówno przy pacjentach, jak i na osobności.  
\- Ale jak, słońce?  
\- Dokładnie tak! Nie mów do mnie słońce, kochanie, najdroższy i tym podobne - John położył rękę na swoim biodrze, a drugą ścisnął  
nasadę nosa.  
\- To upokarzające.  
\- Kocham cię, John. To chyba normalne, że chcę to pokazać - powiedział Sebastian i zrobił krok w stronę lekarza. Chwilę później oparł  
dłoń na przenośnej tablicy, tuż obok głowy ukochanego i nachylił się nad nim.  
\- Przestań, Moran... - John próbował obejść podpułkownika z drugiej strony, ale zatrzymała go ręka wyższego mężczyzny, który zasłonił  
mu drogę. Lekarz oblizał swoją dolną wargę i spojrzał na Sebastiana wściekłym wzrokiem.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Czego chcesz?  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział Moran jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Skoro tak, to przestań upokarzać mnie przy innych, czuję się jak głupiec...  
\- Nie robię tego.  
\- Owszem, robisz.  
\- Naprawdę tak bardzo tego nie lubisz? - zapytał Moran z bólem w oczach i opuścił rękę, która zasłaniała przejście. John nie odpowiedział.  
Wydawało mu się, że odpowiedź była oczywista. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, wyższy mężczyzna dał za wygraną.

\- Dobrze... jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym tak do ciebie mówił, to przestanę. Twoje zadowolenie jest dla mnie najważniejsze.  
\- Dziękuję... - John powiedział niepewnie, nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Sebastian będzie trzymał się tej obietnicy. Bez słowa ruszył  
w kierunku wyjścia, ale zatrzymała go dłoń Morana, która owinęła się wokół jego tułowia.  
\- Nie pomożesz mi? - zapytał cichym i błagalnym tonem.  
Lekarz spojrzał na ranę na skroni podpułkownika i pokręcił głową. To nie była rana wymagająca natychmiastowej pomocy.  
\- Wybacz, mam pacjenta.  
\- Ale, John... - słysząc błagalny ton Sebastiana, John był już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Posłuchaj. Tam leży ponad tuzin osób, którymi muszę się zająć, naprawdę nie mam dla ciebie czasu, nawet gdybym chciał.

Uścisk Sebastiana nie ustępował.  
\- Moran, nie zliczę, ile razy powtarzałem ci, że nie jestem twoim lekarzem. Peter z twojego plutonu ma teraz dyżur, on z chęcią ci pomoże.  
\- Kochanie, proszę...  
Tym razem wzrok lekarza mógłby zabić. Moran dał za wygraną i puścił ukochanego, który wrócił do rannego chłopca.

✲✲✲

John miał dość, nie dość, że jego dyżur przedłużył się o ponad cztery godziny to na dodatek, cały czas musiał znosić współczujące  
spojrzenia pielęgniarek i lekarzy. Wydawało mu się, że patrzyli na niego z góry, co było oczywiście winą Morana. To przez niego  
stracił szacunek i autorytet wśród współpracowników. Oczywiście nie okazywali tego wprost, z ich słów również nic takiego nie  
wynikało. Jednak ich oczy mówiły wszystko. John stał się zabawką Morana, jego pupilkiem, któremu nie można było powiedzieć  
złego słowa, bo można było ściągnąć na siebie furię Sebastiana.

Lekarz miał nadzieję, że ten dzień szybko dobiegnie końca i będzie mógł zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Jednak przed snem, musiał  
zapełnić czymś swój pusty żołądek. Ruszył na stołówkę. Kiedy był już w połowie drogi, tuż obok niego pojawiła się znana mu rudowłosa  
kobieta. Wyglądało, jakby czekała na niego, ale odezwała się, dopiero gdy oboje usiedli naprzeciw siebie przy jednym ze stołów.

\- Jak się pani czuje? - zapytał John z troską na twarzy.  
\- Doskonale. Dzięki panu, doktorze. Jest pan świetnym specjalistą - powiedziała Elizabeth, wpatrując się niepokojąco w Johna.  
\- Dziękuję... ale to nie jest tylko moja zasługa.  
Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle i schowała jedną rękę pod stół.  
\- Dowiedziałam się, że jest pan uznawany za jednego z najlepszych specjalistów w tej bazie, doktorze Watson.  
\- Jeżeli naprawdę tak jest, to bardzo się cieszę - na twarzy Johna pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie czuł się  
zbyt swobodnie w towarzystwie dziennikarki. Jego ciało spięło się, lecz nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać.  
\- Jednak nikt z nas nie jest doskonały, prawda, doktorze?  
\- To na pewno. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, których wolelibyśmy uniknąć, ale nie zawsze się to udaje.  
\- Są też tacy, którzy wiedzą, że postępują źle, ale nic z tym nie robią - ton Elizabeth był surowy. John odchylił się do tyłu i zmarszczył  
brwi. Przeczuwał, że kobieta miała jakiś ukryty motyw w tych pytaniach.  
\- Do czego pani zmierza?  
\- Jako wyróżniający się student i przykładny lekarz składał pan przysięgę Hipokratesa, prawda?  
\- Jak wszyscy, którzy wybrali ten zawód.  
\- Więc dlaczego nie stosuje się pan do niej? Czy lekarze w armii są zwolnieni z przestrzegania tej przysięgi, ponieważ ich praca wiąże  
się również z zabijaniem i mordowaniem? A może nie zależy panu na zdrowiu i życiu pozostałych żołnierzy i dlatego odmawia pan  
im pomocy? Czy żołnierze nie składają przysięgi?  
\- Zaraz, zaraz... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego atakuje mnie pani i o co chodzi. Po pierwsze, jak pani może mówić o tym, że przyjechaliśmy  
tu mordować?  
\- A to nie prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie!  
\- Czyli nie zabił pan nikogo podczas swojej służby w Afganistanie?  
John zamilkł na chwilę, ale nie chciał być bezpodstawnie oskarżany.  
\- Zabicie kogoś a zamordowanie, to dwie różne rzeczy.  
\- Niby w jakim sensie? Tak czy siak, druga osoba ginie.  
\- Zabijałem, ponieważ ratowałem życie swoje, moich przyjaciół i niewinnych ludzi. Nigdy nie mordowałem dla przyjemności i dlatego, że  
miałem taką zachciankę. Po drugie zależy mi na zdrowiu wszystkich rannych i potrzebujących ludzi. Zawsze staram się im pomóc.  
\- Naprawdę? Wydawało mi się, że dzisiaj byłam świadkiem czegoś innego.  
\- O czym pani mówi?  
\- Podpułkownik Moran. Odmówił mu pan dzisiaj w namiocie pomocy.  
\- Byłem zajęty, miałem innych pacjentów.  
\- Nie czuje się pan winny w żaden sposób?  
\- Absolutnie nie. Podpułkownik miał lekkie zadrapanie, które nie zagrażało jego życiu. Na dyżurze było jeszcze pięciu innych lekarzy, a ja  
miałem swoje obowiązki. Nie jestem osobistym lekarzem podpułkownika, dlatego odesłałem go w inne ręce.  
\- I nie ma z tym nic wspólnego to, że ośmiesza pana i robi aluzje? Nie chce pan zrobić mu na złość.

John usłyszał już wystarczająco. Wstał od stołu i wyszedł ze stołówki bez pożegnania. Jak ta kobieta mogła oskarżać go o coś takiego?  
Dlaczego? Przecież zajmował się nią i dbał o jej zdrowie. Nie chodziło mu oczywiście o to, że chciał być z tego powodu noszony na rękach  
i wychwalany, po prostu nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta dziennikarka zaatakowała go tak bez konkretnego powodu. _Już wiem, co znaczy_  
_stwierdzenie dziennikarskie sępy. Ci ludzi żerują jedynie na krzywdzie i potknięciach innych._

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stał już w swoim pokoju. Na dworze było ciemno i chłodno. John przypomniał sobie, że musiał jeszcze  
sprawdzić, co u jego chłopaków. Nie widział ich od rana, jednak miał nadzieję, że jego zastępca rodził sobie dobrze. Absolutnie  
nie miał ochoty wychodzić na zewnątrz, dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego naprawdę stresujący. Mimo wszystko nie mógłby zasnąć, gdyby  
nie wypełnił swoich obowiązków do końca. Z głębokim westchnieniem podszedł do drzwi. Jednak zanim pociągnął za klamkę, usłyszał  
charakterystyczny odgłos dochodzący z jego laptopa.

John podszedł do stolika i zobaczył przychodzącą rozmowę na Skype. Przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Zobaczył dawno niewidzianą twarz  
i usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Dzień dobry, poruczniku Watson. Właściwie dobry wieczór.  
Na ustach Johna pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Dobry wieczór, majorze Sholto.

  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest bezpośrednio powiązany z 26 rozdziałem pierwszej części "Afganistan".

✲✲✲

**Dwa lata wcześniej**

Wysiadając z samochodu na lotnisku w Kandahar, nie wiedział jeszcze, że jego serce już nigdy nie przestanie bić tak szybko, na samą  
myśl o nim. Nie przypuszczał, że z pozoru tak banalne dwa słowa już na zawsze wryją się mu w pamięć. Słowa wypowiedziane miękkim  
i delikatnym tonem, uwieńczone uśmiechem i blaskiem błękitnych oczu. Idąc na spotkanie żołnierzy z innego obozu, nie miał pojęcia,  
że jego życie zmieni się całkowicie.

Najpierw zobaczył blond włosy wystające spod hełmu i lekko falujące przez wiatr. Później niebieskie oczy, odbijały blask gorącego  
słońca, jednak nie były one skierowane w jego stronę. Kiedy w końcu ich wzrok się spotkał, serce Jamesa stanęło w miejscu. Był tylko  
on i ten piękny anioł, stający kilka metrów dalej. Nie wiedział o nim nic, nawet jak miał na imię.

Mężczyźni wokół witali się z nowo przyjezdnymi. Dzielili uśmiechy, uściski dłoni i ciepłe słowa. Blond żołnierz, który tak bardzo  
zawładnął duszą majora, również się witał, lecz było widać, że jego myśli zaprzątało coś innego. Co jakiś czas zerkał ukradkiem na  
mężczyznę stojącego dwa metry dalej. Nosił okulary, był wysoki i również nie szczędził blondynowi spojrzeń.

\- Witam, sir - z zamysłu wyrwał go miękki głos. James spojrzał na blondyna i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę niebieskookiego żołnierza. Kiedy dotknął jego skóry, poczuł dreszcz.  
\- Jak minęła panu podróż?  
\- Stresująco, ale to jest wpisane w naszą pracę, prawda, panie...?  
\- Watson... John Watson, sir.  
James posłał blondynowi delikatny uśmiech. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na jego piękne niebieskie oczy. W momencie, gdy miał już  
zadać kolejne pytanie, John spojrzał w bok i sekundę później, opuścił wzrok. Jego twarz spoważniała. Tuż obok niego stanął wysoki  
mężczyzna, był wyraźnie niezadowolony i nie starał się tego nawet ukryć.

\- Nie śpieszyliście się... - powiedział w stronę Jamesa i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. Major niepewnie uścisnął jego rękę.  
\- Droga nie była bezpieczna. Musieliśmy jechać ostrożnie.  
\- Hmm... - mężczyzna wyprostował się i zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
\- John, przygotuj się do drogi. Nie ma sensu siedzieć tu dłużej - powiedział Sebastian, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się momentalnie,  
kiedy tylko spojrzał na blond żołnierza. John kiwnął głową i ukradkiem posłał Jamesowi uśmiech.

\- Polecicie do Camp Bastion śmigłowcem. Niestety nasz... dowódca zmienił plan, dlatego będziecie na miejscu jako pierwsi. Przekaż  
pułkownikowi, że nie musicie czekać na nas. Z chęcią obejdę się bez tego całego cyrku z oficjalnym powitaniem - mruknął Sebastian  
i odwrócił się na pięcie, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Major Sholto stał przez moment w miejscu, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Spojrzał na małą postać Johna, który dyskutował o czymś z mężczyzną w okularach. Później zwrócił się do pozostałych żołnierzy i wydał  
jakieś rozkazy. Mężczyźni szybko pozbierali swoje rzeczy i czekali na dalsze wskazówki. John krążył między nimi, sprawdzał, w jakim byli  
stanie i co chwila zerkał w stronę Jamesa. Jednak największa jego uwaga skierowana była na żołnierza w okularach. James obserwował,  
z jaką delikatnością i starannością John dbał o innych. Ich wzrok spotkał się ponownie. Blondyn kiwnął głową i wsiadł do samochodu.  
James poczuł lekkie klepnięcie na ramieniu.  
\- Sir? Czekamy na pana. Możemy lecieć? - zapytał pilot jednego ze śmigłowców.  
\- Tak.

✲✲✲

\- Proszę nam wybaczyć, majorze, że nie poinformowaliśmy was o zmianie planów, ale to wyszło w trakcie podróży. Musieliśmy  
podjąć pewne kroki - powiedział pułkownik Jones, kiedy przywitał się z Jamesem po wylądowaniu.  
\- Zapraszamy was na główny plac, to tam odbędzie się uroczystość - dodał McQueen.  
Major Sholto i pozostali goście ruszyli za pułkownikami. Camp Bastion był największym obozem w Afganistanie i przyjazd tutaj był  
wielkim zaszczytem nawet dla dowódców z innych baz. Kiedy w końcu grupka ludzi pojawiła się na placu, rozpoczęła się oficjalna  
część powitania. Wśród oklasków i przemówień James usłyszał głos pułkownika Jonesa.

\- Zakładam, że poznał pan już majora Morana - mruknął tuż obok niego.  
James zastanawiał się przez chwilę, o kim mówił pułkownik.  
\- To taki wysoki oficer z wiecznie niezadowoloną miną - dodał.  
Przed oczami natychmiast pojawiła mu się postać Sebastiana, który stał obok Johna. Byli tak różni już na pierwszy rzut oka.  
\- Tak, miałem przyjemność poznać już oboje dowódców. Pana majora i Johna Watsona.  
\- Są jak ogień i woda... - dodał bez wahania pułkownik.  
\- To właśnie przez majora musieliśmy zmienić plan. Moran to... ciężki przypadek. Czasami mam ochotę go udusić. Chociaż macie  
panowie ten sam stopień, to nie waham się stwierdzić, że powinien uczyć się od pana, jak wykonywać swoją pracę.

James nie był zaskoczony słowami pułkownika, już od samego początku wiedział, jakim typem był Sebastian. Opowieści na jego  
temat i o tym, co rozbił, krążyły wśród obozów i cieszyły się niesłabnącą popularnością.  
\- A John Watson? - zapytał James po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tego niebieskookiego żołnierza.  
\- Porucznik jest całkowicie inny. To wzorowy żołnierz, doskonały lekarz i wspaniały człowiek. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest jakby  
z innej bajki.  
\- Porucznik Watson jest lekarzem?  
\- Tak. I do naprawdę świetnym. Jeżeli będzie chciał pan z nim porozmawiać, to proszę go szukać w szpitalu. Czasami siedzi tam całe dnie.  
Aha, i nie przejmuj się Moranem. On ciągle kręci się wokół Johna i kiedy wyczuje, że ma nad 'przeciwnikiem' chociaż odrobinę przewagi,  
wdepcze go w ziemię.

 _O co mu chodziło?_ James zastanawiał się nad słowami pułkownika. Co łączyło Johna i Sebastiana? Zbierał się na odwagę, żeby poruszyć  
ten temat, ale pułkownik zobaczył idących w ich kierunku grupę "C" i "E". Natychmiast ruszył w ich kierunku i już po chwili rozmawiał  
z Johnem.

Chociaż stali po drugiej stronie, James doskonale widział niebieski blask, pochodzący z oczu blondyna. Kilkanaście metrów dalej stał  
Sebastian i wpatrywał się w pułkownika morderczym wzrokiem. James niemal uśmiechnął się na ten widok. To wszystko wyglądało tak  
absurdalnie i... W tym momencie zrozumiał. _Ach, no tak._ To było oczywiste. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Sposób, w jaki Moran  
patrzył na Johna, jego mowa ciała... Teraz wszystko stało się jasne.

Nie wiedział jednak, co tak naprawdę łączyło tych dwóch mężczyzn. Ze strony Sebastiana było oczywiste, że czuje coś do Johna, jednak  
blondyn nie wyglądał, jakby odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Nie błądził za nim wzrokiem, to nie on jako pierwszy rozpoczynał rozmowę.  
James nie dziwił się temu, mimo wszystko Moran miał opinię niepohamowanego, okrutnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego człowieka.

Chwilę po zakończeniu oficjalnej części, Jones zniknął razem z Moranem, a John ruszył w kierunku szpitala. Na placu zrobiło się głośno,  
żołnierze rozmawiali ze sobą, inni wrócili do swoich obowiązków. Goście zostali podzieleni na grupki i zaprowadzeni przez przewodnika  
do różnych części obozu. James starał skupić się na nowoczesnych zabezpieczeniach i nowinkach technicznych, które były jedynie w tym  
obozie, jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół Johna. Chciał zobaczyć się z nim i porozmawiać. Był bardzo spokojnym, opanowanym człowiekiem,  
ale na samo wspomnienie o jasnych włosach sprawiało, że chciał zostawić to wszystko i ruszyć biegiem do Johna.

Po dwóch pełnych godzinach w końcu zbliżali się do namiotu szpitalnego. Był pusty, co było rzadkością na wojnie. W odległym kącie major  
dostrzegł Johna, który nachylał się nad jakimś mężczyzną. W momencie, gdy zobaczyli, że nie są sami, oderwali się od siebie. Mała grupka  
zwiedzających zbliżyła się do lekarza i jego pacjenta. James po raz kolejny mógł podziwiać pięknego blondyna z bliska.

\- A oto nasz szpital. Jeden z najnowocześniejszych. Wiele obozów zazdrości nam wyposażenia i lekarzy. O! A to jest doktor Watson! Znakomity  
lekarz i wspaniały człowiek - powiedziała kobieta, która oprowadzała gości po obozie. Zbliżyła się niepewnie do łóżka, na którym leżał półnagi  
mężczyzna z bandażem na brzuchu i plecach.  
\- Możemy panu przeszkodzić?  
John kiwnął głową i chwilę później jego oczy spotkały majora. James nie słyszał dalszej rozmowy. Obserwował jedynie ruchy lekarza, jego  
uśmiechy i blond włosy, które falowały zgodnie z jego ruchami. Major miał ochotę zatopić w nich swoje palce.

Nagle mężczyzna w okularach podniósł się z łóżka i wybiegł zadowolony z namiotu. Dopiero teraz James wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
\- Jest pan doskonałym doktorem, poruczniku - odezwał się ktoś z gości.  
\- Doktorem i dowódcą. Widziałem, jak radzi sobie pan z plutonem. Taki żołnierz przydałby się w naszym obozie - James nie mógł się  
opanować. Chciał zyskać sympatię Johna, ale nie mógł przecież tak po prostu powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w  
ten sposób zwróci jego uwagę.  
\- Och, widzę, że między panami bardzo iskrzy. No już, już. Chodźmy dalej. Panie Sholto, zapewniam pana, że John z pewnością znajdzie dla  
nas później więcej czasu.

James nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. Chciał zostać i spędzić z Johnem więcej czasu, jednak wiedział, że już niedługo będzie miał na to okazję  
i lepsze okoliczności. Powoli odwrócił się i dołączył do grupy.

✲✲✲

Reszta dnia minęła bez większych problemów. Obchód w obozie zakończył się po trzech godzinach. Później zaplanowana była rozmowa  
z dowódcami obozu i kolacja w miejscowej stołówce. Major co jakiś czas widział Sebastiana, który chodził po obozie z wściekłym wyrazem  
twarzy. Na jego widok pozostali żołnierze schodzili mu z drogi. Pułkownik Jones również unikał z nim konfrontacji, James zorientował się  
od razu, że obaj mężczyźni byli na wojennej ścieżce.

Po posiłku goście ruszyli do swoich pokoi. Księżyc świecił na niebie, a wokół panowała względna cisza. Jedynie z centrum obozu dobiegały  
niewyraźne rozmowy. James był w połowie drogi do namiotów dla żołnierzy, kiedy coś mignęło tuż obok niego. Usłyszał stłumione oddechy,  
ciche sapanie i kamienie, które hałasowały pod butami.

Był zaciekawiony, dlatego ruszył w miejsce dziwnych dźwięków. W najciemniejszym miejscu tam gdzie nie dochodziło światło, pomiędzy  
namiotami zobaczył dwie postacie. Jedna napierała na drugą. James nie widział kto to, ale czuł się głupio, ponieważ te osoby całowały się  
i to bardzo zapalczywie. Słyszał ciche sapania i nieprzyzwoite dźwięki dochodzące z ich ust. Już miał odwrócić się i odejść, gdy usłyszał  
nagle głos mężczyzny.

\- John...  
Zaraz potem kolejne stęknięcia i sapanie.  
Major poczuł w ustach gorzki smak. Chciał odwrócić wzrok, odejść, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że chodziło  
właśnie o pięknego blond lekarza. To nie mógł być TEN John... Chociaż James wiedział, że to było złe, schował się w cień i czekał na  
dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Czuł się okropnie jako podglądacz, ale musiał wiedzieć, kim byli ci mężczyźni.

Pocałunek między nimi był gorący i namiętny. Oboje oddychali ciężko i co chwila odrywali się od siebie, by nabrać tlenu.  
\- Wystarczy... Cedric, proszę...  
Tak, to był John. Próbował odepchnąć drugiego mężczyznę, ale ten przyssał się do jego szyi. Lekarz jęknął i zakrył szybko usta swoją  
dłonią. Sekundę później chwycił twarz żołnierza w ręce i pocałował go po raz ostatni.  
\- To by było na tyle... a teraz marsz do namiotu.  
Cedric pewnie walczyłby o więcej, jednak znał ten ton Johna i wiedział, że nic już nie wskóra. Oblizał wargi, zasalutował i z uśmiechem  
ruszył do namiotu swojej grupy. Lekarz stał przez jakiś czas w miejscu, starł z czoła pot i pociągnął nosem.

James poczuł okropne ukłucie w żołądku. Chociaż wiedział, że nie miał do tego absolutnie żadnego prawa, uczucie zazdrości zżerało  
go od środka. Chciał wymazać ten widok ze swojej pamięci, chciał odejść stamtąd i zamknąć się w swoim pokoju. Zauważył, że John  
ruszył w jego stronę. Musiał wyjść z ukrycia, inaczej lekarz domyśliłby się, że ukrywał się w cieniu.

Major zrobił krok do przodu i świadomie wpadł na nieco zszokowanego lekarza.  
\- Sir? Co pan tutaj robi? - zapytał blondyn.  
\- Dobry wieczór, John. Emmm... Właśnie szukam swojego pokoju... Chyba się zgubiłem.  
John nie wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał, jakby cieszył się na widok majora.  
\- Może zaprowadzę tam pana? - zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie chciałbym robić problemów...  
\- To żaden problem, sir. Naprawdę.  
\- W takim razie bardzo proszę.

Mężczyźni szli ramię w ramię. Major zdziwił się, że pomimo wcześniejszej sytuacji ich rozmowa była bardzo naturalna i przyjemna.  
Nie było między nimi napiętej ciszy, wszystko wydawało się bardzo sympatyczne. Po paru minutach stanęli w końcu przed pokojem  
majora.

\- Dziękuje ci, John. Nie wiem, ile musiałbym krążyć po okolicy, żeby w końcu dotrzeć do własnego pokoju.  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się i oblizał nerwowo dolną wargę.  
\- W takim razie, dobranoc, sir - zasalutował i już miał ruszyć w przeciwną stronę, gdy zatrzymał go głos Sholto.  
\- John! Czy... - major nie wiedział, jak to powiedzieć, dlatego wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.  
\- Mów mi James.  
Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że w oczach lekarza pojawił się błysk. Blondyn chwycił jego dłoń i uścisnął zdecydowanym ruchem.  
\- Tak prawdę mówiąc, bardzo chciałem mówić ci na 'ty'. Już w Kandahar chciałem poznać cię lepiej. Teraz muszę już iść, ale jeżeli będziesz  
czegoś potrzebował, będę w swoim pokoju albo szpitalu.

James pożegnał się z Johnem i obserwował, jak zanika w głównej części obozu. Chociaż jego wnętrzności wciąż skręcały się na samo  
wspomnienie sytuacji sprzed kilkunastu minut, czuł, że to nie koniec. Świadomość, że Johna interesowali również mężczyźni, sprawiała,  
że odczuwał ulgę i nadzieję. Z uśmiechem na ustach zamknął za sobą drzwi.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienia. W tym tygodniu miałam dużo pracy...


	6. Chapter 6

✲✲✲

\- Co on się tam znowu tak piekli? - zapytał John, wpychając szczotkę do lufy karabinu.  
\- Podobno pułkownik wysyła go na patrol razem z tymi nieszczęsnymi dziennikarzami - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Bill.  
John i jego grupa czyściła właśnie broń. Mężczyźni stali przy wielkim drewnianym stole, na którym leżał stos karabinów i pistoletów.  
Chcąc nie chcąc słyszeli donośny głos Morana, który niósł się niemal po całym obozie. Żołnierze zerkali na siebie i uśmiechali się pod  
nosami. Chwilę wcześniej nieuważny szeregowy żartował sobie z Morana, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, że ten stoi tuż za jego plecami.  
Właśnie teraz w upalnym słońcu i całkowitym umundurowaniu czołgał się po piasku, przeklinając pod nosem swoją głupotę.

\- Chodzi o dziennikarzy albo o coś innego... To w końcu Moran. Kto wie, co siedzi w tej jego głowie - dodał Bill.  
\- Niech robi, co mu się podoba - wtrącił jeden z żołnierzy.  
\- Tylko dlaczego z tego powodu musi cierpieć niewinny człowiek? - zapytał inny.  
\- Sam jest sobie winny.

Bill spojrzał na przyjaciela, który skupiał się na swojej broni, ale kącik jego ust był uniesiony.  
\- Ostatnio jesteś w dobrym humorze, John. Nie przejmujesz się Sebastianem i jego zachowaniem. Co się stało?  
Lekarz spojrzał na rudego mężczyznę. To prawda. Od kilku dni miał doskonały nastrój, nie zepsuł tego żaden patrol, niepowodzenie  
czy napastowanie ze strony podpułkownika. Od rozmowy z majorem Sholto uśmiech z jego twarzy praktycznie nie znikał.

\- Ach, no wiesz... Korzystam z tego, że wszystko, co robię, sprawia mi radość. Nie mam pojęcia, ile to jeszcze potrwa, dlatego korzystam  
z tego stanu, ile mogę.  
\- Ja bym się nie cieszył, John. Twój mózg zaczyna wariować i za niedługo całkowicie dostaniesz do głowy. Sam doskonale wiesz, że  
przebywanie w tym miejscu tak długo nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nic dziwnego, że każdy z nas po powrocie dostanie psychologa.  
\- Nie chrzań, Bill. Jeżeli chłopak cieszy się z tego, co robi, to dajmy mu spokój - powiedział najstarszy mężczyzna z grupy. Jednak rudy  
żołnierz nie przejmował się nim i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do swojego dowódcy.  
\- John, poproś o spotkanie z tutejszym psychologiem. Wysłucha cię i pomoże.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Bill, że tak się o mnie martwisz. Ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Mam dobry humor, bo rozmawiałem ostatnio z majorem  
Sholto, a to zawsze podnosi mnie na duchu. To wszystko... Nie oszalałem, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Bill uspokoił się po słowach przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się, kiwnął głową i wrócił do czyszczenia karabinu. Pozostali żołnierze zajęci byli  
rozmowami. Żartowali, śmiali się i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy obok nich pojawił się pułkownik McQueen.  
\- Sir? - John odezwał się jako pierwszy, gdy podniósł głowę. Odłożył broń i zasalutował. Reszta zrobiła to samo.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, chłopcy - powiedział delikatnym tonem dowódca.  
\- John, mógłbym prosić na słówko? - zapytał, nachylając się lekko w stronę lekarza. John oczyścił dłonie i ruszył za pułkownikiem.  
\- Co się stało, sir?  
\- Jest taka sprawa... John, czy twoja grupa mogłaby wziąć patrol za porucznika Willsona?  
\- Oczywiście, ale co się stało?  
\- Nie, nic. Po prostu porucznik musi zostać dzisiaj w obozie... To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? Bardzo dobrze. On weźmie jutro twój patrol.  
Kiedy skończysz, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Dam ci wszystkie współrzędne i wskazówki.

John kiwnął głową, pożegnał się z dowódcą i obserwował, jak pułkownik ruszył do centrum dowodzenia. Świetnie! John nie mógłby  
być bardziej zadowolony. Lubił jeździć na patrole. Wiązały się one z adrenaliną, można było oderwać się od codzienności w obozie i...  
Głos Morana zwrócił uwagę Johna, który spojrzał w jego kierunku. Sebastian nachylał się nad wykończonym i ciężko oddychającym  
mężczyzną. Na twarzy podpułkownika było widać zadowolenie, ale nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Sekundę później po okolicy  
rozniósł się jego potężny krzyk. _Tak... Nie będę musiał tego słuchać i oglądać._ Z tego John cieszył się najbardziej.

✲✲✲

Kilka godzin później cztery samochody ciężko opancerzone jechały do najbliższej wioski. John i jego grupa mieli upewnić się, czy  
mieszkańcy nie są terroryzowani przez talibów, którzy ostatnio dosyć często byli widziani w tych okolicach. Po dotarciu na miejsce,  
żołnierze z karabinami w rękach zaczęli przeczesywać budynki, rozmawiali z mieszkańcami i próbowali wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej  
informacji. Chwilę później ruszyli do kolejnych budynków, oddalonych o kilkadziesiąt metrów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kolejny tydzień minie szybko... - powiedział cicho Bill, idąc przy Johnie. Oboje spoglądali pod nogi, żeby upewnić  
się, czy wpośród piasku i kamieni talibowie nie zakopali niczego podejrzanego.  
\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - zapytał lekarz po kilku sekundach ciszy. Dopiero wtedy dotarły do niego słowa przyjaciela.  
\- Wszystko przez tych przeklętych Amerykaninów... To znaczy nie żołnierz, ale dziennikarzy.  
\- Nie lubisz ich?  
\- Ani trochę - Bill odparł bez namysłu.  
\- To znaczy, chłopaki nie są tacy źli. Chodzi mi raczej o tę babkę, Elizabeth. To zło wcielone... Czerwonowłosa czarownica.

John spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego rudego przyjaciela.  
\- Jesteś okrutny...  
\- Mówię poważnie, John. Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że od kiedy ta diablica pojawiła się w naszym obozie, co chwilę są jakieś bójki,  
kłótnie a w namiotach panuje nerwowa atmosfera?  
John zamilkł na moment. Jego przyjaciel miał rację. Pomimo tego, że w obozie zawsze panował spokój - nie licząc oczywiście Morana  
i jego słynnych numerów - teraz wydawało się, że wszyscy chodzili spięci i poddenerwowani.

\- Ta kobieta szuka sensacji. Podburza chłopaków przeciw sobie, próbuje wszystkich skłócić. Ostatnio udało jej się nastawić Colina  
przeciw Tomowi! Rozumiesz to? Przecież to są najlepsi przyjaciele! W życiu nie widziałem, żeby się pokłócili... Wszystko przez tę  
babę. Mam nadzieję, że za tydzień już jej nie będzie i wszystko wróci do normy...  
\- Na szczęście nie wszystkimi udaje się jej manipulować.  
\- Heh... Masz na myśli Morana? Tu masz rację, ta diablica łazi za nim i męczy... Może dlatego nasz Sebastian był dzisiaj w tak kiepskim  
humorze? W każdym razie, jeżeli ta kobieta będzie próbowała zamieszać w naszej grupie, to ja jej na to nie pozwolę - powiedział Bill  
dumnym tonem. John poklepał go po plecach i już chwilę później wkroczyli do pierwszego budynku w tej części wioski.

Godzinę później pluton stał przy samochodach. W Johnie odezwał się oczywiście lekarz i na sam koniec zgodził się opatrzyć wszystkich  
mieszkańców, potrzebujących pomocy. Właśnie dezynfekował poważne zadrapanie na twarzy młodego mężczyzny, kiedy ubezpieczający  
go za plecami Bill, zapalił papierosa.  
\- To wszystko, John? Wracamy do domu? - zapytał.  
\- Nie. Pułkownik poprosił, żebyśmy wstąpili jeszcze na pobliski targ i sprawdzili jedno miejsce - odpowiedział lekarz, który nawet nie  
spojrzał na przyjaciela, jedynie zajmował się pacjentem.  
\- Czyli powinniśmy wrócić do obozu idealnie na kolację - mruknął rudy mężczyzna.  
\- Jeżeli nic się nie wydarzy to tak.  
John wyprostował się, wręczył chłopakowi paczkę, którą żołnierze zwykle dawali mieszkańcom zaprzyjaźnionych wiosek i odwrócił się  
do swojego plutonu.  
\- Dobra chłopaki, zbieramy się.

✲✲✲

Targowiska w Afganistanie to jeden wielki chaos. Są tu zarówno najbiedniejsi mieszkańcy, którzy sprzedają to, co mogą, drobni kupcy  
handlujący wszystkim, co się da, kończąc na bogatych ludziach traktujących targowiska jak idealne miejsca do nielegalnych interesów.  
To właśnie tutaj talibowie kupują broń i mają swoich zaufanych ludzi, dzięki którym pozyskują niezbędne informacje.

Dla żołnierzy targi to koszmar. Wrogowie ukrywają się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach, przez co znalezienie ich jest praktycznie niemożliwe.  
To właśnie dla jednego z takich przypadków grupa Johna dostała rozkaz przeszukania najbardziej podejrzanych stoisk. Porucznik i jego ludzie  
przechadzali się spokojnie z karabinami w rękach. Tubylcy byli już tak przyzwyczajeni obecnością umundurowanych żołnierzy, że nawet nie  
zwracali na nich uwagi. Wokół panował szum, duchota i smród.

\- Czego szukamy, sir? - zapytał jeden z mężczyzn.  
\- Tego, co zawsze, Michael - mruknął John, skupiony na swoim zadaniu.  
\- Nawet jeżeli w pobliżu kręcą się talibowie albo ich ludzie, to na pewno nie znajdziemy ich ot, tak... Pewnie ukryli się gdzieś i czekają aż  
sobie pójdziemy - dodał Bill.  
\- Najciemniej jest pod latarnią. Czasami może zgubić ich swoja pewność, dlatego musimy mieć oczy wokół głowy.

John przechodził wolnym krokiem obok zadaszonych stoisk. Starał się obserwować zachowanie ludzi, to co sprzedawali oraz - jeżeli była  
taka sposobność - co mają na zapleczu swojego stanowiska. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Jeżeli coś wzbudziło w nim podejrzenie,  
po prostu odsłaniał kotary za plecami sprzedawców, by upewnić się, że niczego za nimi nie ukrywają.

\- Nic tu nie ma - powiedział żołnierz z plutonu Johna, który wyszedł właśnie z zaplecza jednego ze stanowisk.  
\- Wracajmy już, John. Chłopaki niedawno sprawdzali ten targ i nic nie znaleźli - wtrącił Bill.  
John stanął w miejscu i wyciągnął butelkę wody.  
\- Dobra, słuchajcie. Przejdziemy ten plac do końca i jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku, to w drodze powrotnej pójdziemy na skróty.  
Co wy na to? Wolałbym sprawdzić dokładnie każdy zakamarek, żeby mieć czyste sumienie...  
Mężczyźni z jego plutonu kiwnęli głowami i znów ruszyli przed siebie w parach.

Patrol przebiegał spokojnie do czasu, gdy nagle John zauważył dziwnie poruszającą się czarną kotarę przy jednym ze stoisk. Bez namysłu  
ruszył w jej stronę, minął przyglądającemu się mu sprzedawcę i powoli odsunął materiał, zaglądając do środka. Krótki korytarz prowadził  
do większego pomieszczenia wypełnionego wszelkimi rodzajami tkanin i materiałów.

John cicho i spokojnie stawiał krok za krokiem w głąb pomieszczenia. Na ścianach i z sufitu zwisały zwiewne i kolorowe pasy sukien, które  
łaskotały go po twarzy i szyi. Lekarz skupiał się na odnalezieniu tego, co przyciągnęło wcześniej jego uwagę. Jednak było tutaj za mało  
miejsca, poza tym gdyby ktoś miał prześlizgnąć się obok niego, już dawno zostałby zauważony.

John odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał zostać zaatakowany w tym małym pomieszczeniu, na dodatek w pojedynkę, ponieważ reszta jego  
oddziału została na zewnątrz. Spojrzał w górę i dopiero teraz mógł w pełni docenić to, co go otaczało. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął bardzo  
miękkiego i delikatnego materiału. Już dawno nie czuł między palcami czegoś tak przyjemnego w dotyku.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, lecz nagle jego kark został ogrzany przez gorący oddech, a na pasie poczuł silny uścisk. Nie zdążył nawet  
zareagować, kiedy usłyszał znajomy ochrypły głos.  
\- Piękny ten kolor błękitu... Prawie tak samo piękny, jak twoje oczy...  
John zamknął oczy i wypuścił drżące powietrze. Jego ciało rozluźniło się nieco, jednak nadal stał w miejscu. W tym samym momencie  
poczuł wargi Sebastiana, który delikatnymi pocałunkami pieścił jego kark. Po kilku chwilach ciszy, kiedy John uspokoił się całkowicie,  
odwrócił się w stronę podpułkownika.

\- Jeszcze ułamek sekundy i wybiłbym ci ten nóż w gardło - powiedział i spojrzał w dół na swoją dłoń, która trzymała błyszczące i  
srebrne ostrze, gotowe do ataku. Sebastian uśmiechnął się ciepło, podniósł rękę Johna i pocałował ją powolnym ruchem. Lekarz  
odchrząknął, wyrwał rękę i schował nóż do pochwy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał.  
\- Jones kazał mi dołączyć do patrolu i przy okazji przeczesać okolicę. Podobno ta rudowłosa zołza przekonała go, żeby pozwolił jej  
nakręcić jakiś materiał na tym przeklętym targowisku.  
\- Jones kazał ci tutaj przyjechać? To dziwne, mnie McQueen poprosił o to samo... - powiedział w zamyśleniu John i skrzyżował  
ramiona na piersi. Sebastian stał jedynie kilka centymetrów od niego i obserwował każdy ruch ukochanego.  
\- Jones martwi się o ciebie... W samochodzie dowiedziałem się, że też tutaj będziesz, dlatego gnałem na złamanie karku...

Lekarz spojrzał na podpułkownika, ale chwilę później odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał siły, by się z nim zmierzyć.  
\- Kocham twój uśmiech, John. Ostatnio prawie nie znika z twoich ust. Nie masz pojęcia, ile bym dał, żebyś uśmiechnął się w taki  
sposób dla mnie - powiedział Sebastian i lekko dotknął gorącego policzka blondyna, który opuścił głowę.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym to zrobić. Już sam widok twojej twarzy sprawia, że robię się nerwowy, bo nigdy nie mam  
pojęcia, co tym razem wpadnie ci do głowy - dodał John cichym tonem.  
Sebastian nachylił się nad ukochanym i starał się spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- I to wszystko przez moją twarz? - zapytał. Ku zdziwieniu Johna, podpułkownik zdjął hełm, chwycił jeden z wiszących materiałów  
i owinął go sobie wokół głowy. Zostawił jedynie otwór na oczy, które teraz wpatrywały się w Johna z błyskiem.  
\- A teraz? Mógłbyś się teraz do mnie uśmiechnąć?

John nie widział twarzy Sebastiana, ale zmarszczki wokół jego oczu świadczyły o tym, że się uśmiechał. Lekarz mimowolnie podniósł  
kącik ust, chociaż sam nie chciał dać Moranowi tej satysfakcji. Spojrzał w ziemię i lekko odepchnął dowódcę w bok.  
\- Nie wydurniaj się, Moran. To nie czas i miejsce na takie gierki - powiedział, gdy zbliżał się do wyjścia.  
\- I załóż hełm. Wolałbym nie widzieć twojego mózgu na ścianie.  
Sebastian obserwował, jak jego ukochany zniknął za kotarą. Jego serce biło z niesamowitą siłą. John w końcu uśmiechnął się do niego.  
To z jego powodu, na ustach ukochanego pojawiła się radość. Ten uniesiony kącik ust, znaczył dla Morana więcej niż najczulsze słowa  
i gesty, o których śnił każdej nocy. Zostawił tkaninę, założył hełm i pobiegł za Johnem.

Lekarz stał przy swojej grupie, która czekała na jego powrót. Stali z karabinami w rękach i rozglądali się wokół.  
\- Nikogo tam nie było - powiedział John.  
\- Idziemy dalej? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.  
\- Nie ma po co. Właśnie stamtąd idziemy - wtrącił Sebastian, który dołączył do grupy.  
\- Sprawdziliście każdy zakamarek i stoisko? - zapytał John, patrząc na wyższego mężczyznę, który wciąż się uśmiechał.  
\- Tak. Nie znaleźliśmy nic podejrzanego. Możemy wracać do obozu.  
Mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą i jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiali o czymś między sobą. W tym samym czasie John usłyszał coś, co zawsze  
poruszało jego serce. Coś, obok czego nie mógł przejść obojętnie. Płacz dziecka.

Pośród tłumu i gwaru dostrzegł małego chłopca, który wyglądał na zagubionego. Miał wytarte obranie, był boso i płakał. Łzy spływały  
mu po policzkach, a jego głos był już zachrypnięty. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. John bez namysłu podszedł do niego i ukląkł na  
jedno kolano. Chłopiec trząsł się i wycierał z oczu nowe łzy.  
\- Co się stało, słoneczko? Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał blondyn, wycierając swoją chustką mokrą twarz chłopczyka. Chciał wziąć go na  
ręce, ale nagle wyczuł pod jego ubraniem coś niepokojącego. Podniósł koszulę chłopca i zamarł. _O mój boże, to bomba..._

  


	7. Chapter 7

✲✲✲

\- Drogi boże... Steven! Steven, chodź tutaj szybko! - krzyknął John w stronę grupki żołnierzy. Obok niego niemal natychmiast pojawił  
się krępy mężczyzna, ubrany nieco inaczej niż pozostali. Jako saper to on miał za zadanie unieszkodliwiać ładunki wybuchowe. John  
wiedział, że w tym momencie może liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na niego. Kiedy Steven zorientował się, o co chodziło, spojrzał na dowódcę.

\- Sir... to nie wygląda najlepiej...  
John spojrzał na żołnierza. W jego oczach było pełno strachu, ale i nadziei, że mężczyźnie uda się rozbroić ładunek. Po chwili odwrócił  
się do pozostałych osób ze swojego plutonu.  
\- Oczyśćcie teren i ewakuujcie ludzi. Niech nikt nie zbliża się do tego miejsca.  
W tym momencie blondyn poczuł obok siebie obecność Sebastiana, który ukląkł i bez słowa wpatrywał się w prowizoryczną bombę.  
\- John, chodź stąd - powiedział stanowczym i bardzo władczym tonem.  
\- Sir, podpułkownik ma rację. Zajmę się tym sam.

Wokół zapanował chaos, chociaż wydawało się, że żołnierze nad nim panują. Zaczęli pośpiesznie kierować ludzi jak najdalej od tego miejsca.  
Niektórzy z nich jakby nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji i trzeba było siłą odciągnąć ich od swoich stoisk. Wkrótce zrobiło się pusto.  
Na wielkim placu został jedynie John, saper, płaczący chłopiec i Sebastian, który bez powodzenia starał się przekonać ukochanego, by ukrył  
się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Ile mamy czasu? - zapytał John, ignorując Morana.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. To może być ładunek czasowy albo odpalany zdalnie z dużej odległości - powiedział Steven i jednocześnie oglądał  
dokładnie bombę, dotykając ją delikatnie grubymi, ale czułymi palcami. W tym samym czasie John próbował uspokoić chłopca, który nie  
przestawał płakać i ściskał mocno jego dłoń, jakby przeczuwając, że może ufać tylko jemu.  
\- Ciii... nie płacz, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtarzał blondyn, wycierając twarz dziecka z łez.  
\- John, zostaw tego dzieciaka i ukryj się w bezpiecznym miejscu - głos Morana był teraz naprawdę nerwowy. Miał ochotę zmusić swojego,  
ukochanego by zrobił tak, jak mu każe. Jednak John nie zwracał na niego uwagi, dopiero kiedy podniósł głos, lekarz odwrócił głowę w jego  
stronę.

\- W tej chwili masz zostawić tego bachora i odejść w bezpieczne miejsce!  
John spojrzał na Sebastiana i zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że jego dowódca miał rację. Sebastian trząsł się cały i ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie  
chwycić Johna w ramiona i siłą zanieść na drugi koniec targowiska. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok na Stevena, który niepewnie kiwnął głową.  
Oboje wiedzieli, że nie mogą tracić więcej czasu, dlatego John ku uldze Morana odchrząknął i wstał. Na ten widok chłopiec dostał prawdziwej  
histerii. Jego płacz był tak donośny, że usłyszeli go nawet żołnierze, stojący kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.

\- Schowaj się za ten budynek - John usłyszał głos Sebastiana w swoim uchu i poczuł jego uścisk na łokciu. Jednak jego serce nie pozwoliło  
mu na wykonanie rozkazu. Niewinne, płaczące dziecko, które teraz tak kurczowo trzymało się jego dłoni, było ważniejsze, niż wszystko inne.  
John wyrwał się z uścisku dowódcy i znów ukląkł przed zapłakanym chłopcem. Dziecko rzuciło mu się na szyję. Było przerażone i trzęsło się  
ze strachu. John w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed objęciem go, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że każdy nieuważny ruch może być  
ich ostatnim. Delikatnie chwycił twarz chłopca i mówił do niego uspokajającym tonem, podczas gdy Steven zabrał się za rozbrajanie ładunku.

\- John! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz?! W tej chwili...  
Lekarz odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Sebastiana wściekłym wzrokiem.  
\- Jeżeli zamierzasz tu stać i wrzeszczeć na mnie, to daruj sobie! - warknął.  
\- Nie widzisz, że nie mogę go tak po prostu zostawić? - dodał.  
\- Przez tego smarkacza chcesz narażać swoje życie? On nie jest tego wart! Ba! Życie setki takich bachorów nie jest warte tego, żebyś  
się tak narażał! Jeżeli w tej chwili nie odejdziesz stąd, nie będę miał innego wyjścia...

John nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy usłyszał za sobą odgłos odbezpieczania pistoletu. Momentalnie odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Sebastiana,  
który celował w bezbronnego chłopca. Rzucił się w stronę dowódcy i wyrwał pistolet z jego ręki. Chwycił Morana za przód kamizelki i  
pociągnął w swoją stronę. Ich twarze niemal dotykały się, a oddechy mieszały ze sobą. W końcu po kilku pełnych napięcia sekundach John  
wziął wdech i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Zrób to, a przysięgam, że następna kulka wyląduje w środku twojej czaszki. Nie chcę słyszeć więcej z twoich ust ani słowa, nie chcę cię  
widzieć i czuć twojej obecności. Jeżeli nie uda nam się przeżyć, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, bo to przez ciebie i twój chory  
upór tracimy cenny czas.

John odepchnął Morana i wrócił do Stevena, który pracował już nad ładunkiem obwiązanym wokół przerażonego chłopca. Sebastian był  
wściekły. Nie na Johna - w końcu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki jest jego ukochany - był zły na talibów, to dziecko, wolne ruchy  
sapera, piasek, który wdzierał się do oczu i utrudniał zadanie i całą tę sytuację. Nawet najmniejsza rzecz wprawiała go w furię. Chodził  
nerwowo za plecami Johna i co chwila zerkał na pracę Stevena.

Czas ciągnął się i ciągnął. Krępy mężczyzna w ciszy starał się ocalić nie tylko chłopca, ale siebie, Johna i Sebastiana. Lekarz mamrotał  
do ucha dziecka, które trzymało się go kurczowo. W oddali Sebastian widział żołnierzy, próbujących zapanować nad tłumem. Jednak  
najważniejszy w tym wszystkim był jego ukochany. Moran nie mógł pozwolić, by przez swój upór lekarz został ranny albo co gorsza,  
stracił życie. Nie tak dawno myślał, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Johna, a jednak los dał im drugą szansę. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, by go  
ocalić, dlatego został na miejscu i nie zraziły go nawet ostre słowa ukochanego.

\- Ale go owinęli tymi drutami - powiedział Steven, ocierając z czoła pot.  
\- Dasz radę? Powiedz szczerze - zapytał John, spoglądając niepewnie na drugiego mężczyznę. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zobaczył jednie  
niepewność i zwątpienie w oczach żołnierza. Momentalnie poczuł zimny dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało. Po paru sekundach Steven  
spojrzał na dowódcę, był blady, a jego dłonie drżały.  
\- John, musimy zdjąć to z niego siłą. Ci pojebańcy tak go zabezpieczyli i obwiązali, że nie mam nawet możliwości dosięgnąć do zapalnika.

Słysząc to, Sebastian ruszył w stronę mężczyzn i chłopca. Ukląkł przed nim i zaczął szarpać się z ładunkiem wybuchowym. John i drugi  
żołnierz byli przerażeni poczynaniami Morana. Zajęło im chwilę, zanim uświadomili sobie, co robi.  
\- Nie szarp tym tak, delikatnie! - krzyknął Steven i starał się uspokoić ruchy dowódcy.  
\- Nie mamy czasu, ta bomba może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili! - zawołał Sebastian, szarpiąc za przewody.  
\- Uspokój się! Wolniej!  
Tym razem John chwycił dłonie Morana i ostrożnie zaczął zdejmować ładunki z ciała chłopca. Pot spływał im z czoła, oddechy były  
ciężkie i głośne, każdy skupiał się na swojej pracy i ruchach. Jednak Sebastian był zbyt zdenerwowany i niecierpliwy. Po pewnym  
czasie John miał już dość jego niekontrolowanych odruchów.

\- Moran! Idź stąd! - krzyknął, machając nerwowo dłonią. Spojrzał na Sebastiana, który dał za wygraną i cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
John i Steven nadal siłowali się z bombą na ciele dziecka. Sekundy mijały nieubłaganie, powietrze robiło się cięższe a atmosfera  
coraz bardziej nerwowa. Moran wiedział, że ich czas się kończył. Przeczuwał, że zbliża się najgorsze. Znowu chodził nerwowo za  
plecami ukochanego i tarł swoją twarz szorstkimi dłońmi.

\- Jeszcze trochę - powiedział John jakby do siebie. Byli coraz bliżej uwolnienia chłopca. Lekarz czuł w swoim sercu przypływ nadziei.  
Spojrzał na dziecko, które patrzyło na niego wielkimi brązowymi oczami. Była w nich nadzieja i odrobina ulgi.  
\- John! - blondyn usłyszał za sobą niemal błagalny ton Sebastiana.  
\- Kurwa, co za skurwysyny, żeby tak załatwić dziecko - wtrącił Steven, szarpiąc bombą nad głową chłopca. Ładunek był już w okolicach  
szyi dziecka, wystarczyło jedynie przeciągnąć go nad drobną głową. John i drugi mężczyzna starali się zrobić to jak najszybciej, jednak w  
momencie, kiedy byli w połowie, lekarz poczuł pewny uścisk na swoim ubraniu. Zobaczył rękę wyłaniającą się zza jego prawego ucha,  
która spoczęła na dziecku. Chwilę później chłopiec runął na ziemię, a Sebastian pociągnął Johna do tyłu i zaczął ciągnąć po piasku niczym  
talibowie. John nie mógł nic zrobić, widział oddalającego się chłopca i Stevena, który wciąż klęczał obok niego. Dopiero po paru sekundach  
zorientował się, że Sebastian trzymał go za tył kołnierza i przeciągał w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Steven! - krzyknął lekarz, ale nagle poczuł na sobie ogromny ciężar a jego oczy i cała twarz zostały zakryte przez ramiona Sebastiana.  
Nie wiedział, co się działo. Chciał uwolnić się, nabrać powietrza, kiedy usłyszał potężny huk. Był tak głośny, że kiedy odzyskał słuch,  
jedyne co zdołał usłyszeć, to przeraźliwy i nieustający pisk. Ciężar z jego ciała przesunął się w bok. John otworzył oczy i zobaczył kurz  
i piasek unoszący się wokół niego. Było niepokojąco cicho.

Dopiero po paru sekundach zaczęły dochodzić do niego czyjeś głosy. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na ubrudzonego Morana, który patrzył  
na niego ze strachem w oczach. W oddali usłyszał niewyraźne głosy ludzi.  
\- Kochanie, nic ci nie jest? Najdroższy, spójrz na mnie - słowa Sebastiana były rozmyte i ciche. Jednak wzrok Johna zamiast na niego  
padł na Stevena i dziecko. Właściwie tylko Stevena, ponieważ po chłopcu nie było ani śladu. W miejscu gdzie stał, była osmalona dziura.  
Po dziecku nie zostało nic, temperatura wybuchu była tak duża, że krew wyparowała. Wszystko, co było wokół, zostało zniszczone albo  
poprzewracane i przygniecione przez inne rzeczy.

John momentalnie wstał z miejsca. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Sebastian stanął obok niego i chwycił  
go za ramiona, po czym odwrócił w swoją stronę. Lekarz nie miał pojęcia, co mówił jego dowódca, ponieważ jedyne, o czym myślał, to o  
nieżyjącym chłopcu i o tym, że gdyby nie Moran i jego niecierpliwość, pewnie teraz by żył. Krew zawrzała w jego żyłach, ścisnął pięść,  
odchylił się do tyłu i wymierzył prosto w szczękę Sebastiana, który prawie upadł na piasek.

John nie czekał, ruszył biegiem do leżącego na ziemi Stevena. Mężczyzna był nieprzytomny i zakrwawiony. John ukląkł obok niego i  
rozpoczął reanimację. Pozostali żołnierze momentalnie pojawili się przy nim, a inni już meldowali obozowi o całym wydarzeniu. Moran  
obserwował ukochanego i trzymał się za zaczerwieniony policzek, wiedział, że jeżeli teraz zbliży się do niego, nie skończy się to dobrze.

Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej Elizabeth nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.  
\- Masz to? Nakręciłeś?  
\- Przecież cały czas to robię - warknął kamerzysta z wielkim sprzętem na ramieniu.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć! Ten materiał będzie moją przepustką do najważniejszych stacji w kraju! Tam! Kręć, jak go reanimują... - powiedziała  
Elizabeth i szorstkim ruchem obróciła swojego współpracownika w stronę umierającego żołnierza i Johna, który próbował go uratować.  
Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i opuścił kamerę.  
\- Co robisz?! Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie przeoczył niczego! No dalej! - kobieta poganiała go, by znów poniósł obiektyw.  
\- Wiesz co?... Jesteś bezwzględną suką... - ton mężczyzny był gruby i szorstki.  
\- W Iraku mówiłeś to samo, a jednak ciągle ze mną pracujesz. Jeżeli chcesz coś jeszcze osiągnąć w tym swoim marnym życiu, słuchaj,  
co ci mówię. A teraz podnieś tę cholerną kamerę!  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z zażenowania i skierował obiektyw na rozgrywający się na ich oczach dramat.

✲✲✲

John siedział w biurze pułkownika McQueena z głową opartą na dłoni. Był blady, a jego ubranie zakrwawione. Miał nieobecny wyraz  
twarzy. Pułkownik przyglądał się mu z drugiej strony biurka. Martwił się o swojego żołnierza, dlatego wezwał go do siebie na rozmowę.  
\- John, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni wiele przeszedłeś i wiem, że wymagało to od ciebie dużo zdrowia.  
Lekarz nawet nie spojrzał na dowódcę. Ciągle rozmyślał o biednym chłopcu, który tak wrył się w jego pamięć. Te wielkie, przerażone oczy  
i trzęsące się ciało. Wiedział, że ten obraz będzie prześladował go przez bardzo długi czas.  
\- Uratowałeś Stevena, John. Gdyby nie twoja natychmiastowa pomoc, stracilibyśmy wspaniałego przyjaciela i świetnego sapera. Jego  
rodzina już teraz jest ci bardzo wdzięczna.  
\- Wystarczyłyby mi jeszcze dwie sekundy... Dwie sekundy i chłopak byłby cały.

Mcqueen opuścił głowę i westchnął. Jego porucznik potrzebował pomocy, był przybity a jego umysł był w rozsypce. Chociaż pułkownik  
służył w wojsku wiele lat, to za każdym razem sytuacje tego typu przerastały jego możliwości. Nie miał pojęcia, jak pomóc Johnowi.  
\- Mogę załatwić ci powrót do Anglii. Nie na stałe, bo wiem, że nie chcesz tego, ale chociaż na kilka tygodni - powiedział, choć doskonale  
zdawał sobie sprawę, że porucznik nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nachylił się nad biurkiem i położył rękę na dłoni Johna.  
\- Chcę ci jakoś pomóc, John. Jestem twoim dowódcą i możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Miał już ten ładunek nad głową. Wystarczyłoby, żebym pociągnął go do góry i odrzucił...

McQueen wstał zrezygnowany i podszedł do okna. Nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę, która mogła odciągnąć myśli Johna od tego  
strasznego wydarzenia.  
\- John, pytałeś mnie kiedyś, czy jest dla ciebie szansa na przeniesienie. Niedawno kontaktował się ze mną dowódca obozu Camp  
Leatherneck. Mówił, że przy następnej zmianie kontyngentu prawdopodobnie będą mieli wolne miejsca. Pytali, czy ktoś z naszego  
obozu nie chciałby przenieść się do nich. Mówię ci o tym niechętnie, ponieważ nie chcę tracić takiego żołnierza jak ty, ale widzę, że  
potrzebujesz zmiany. Oczywiście, to nie jest nic pewnego, a nawet jeżeli, to przeniesienie zajmie jakiś czas. Przemyśl moje słowa, John.

Serce porucznika, który teraz słuchał pułkownika z pełną uwagą, biło bardzo szybko. Wiedział, że w obozie Camp Leatherneck  
stacjonował major Sholto i to on najprawdopodobniej stał za tym, że brano go pod uwagę. Pomimo że wciąż czuł się źle, był bardzo  
wdzięczny pułkownikowi za nową nadzieję, którą wlał w jego serce.

   


	8. Chapter 8

✲✲✲

Widział Johna przy jednym ze stołów, blondyn rozmawiał ze swoimi żołnierzami i uśmiechał się delikatnie, nie zwracając uwagi na  
otoczenie. Było tłoczno i głośno, jednak Sebastian bez problemu mógł dostrzec na twarzy ukochanego ciągły ból. Zdawał sobie sprawę,  
że John wciąż rozpamiętywał wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. Od czasu tego niefortunnego patrolu nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Moran  
nie chciał denerwować ukochanego, dlatego schodził mu z drogi, chociaż obserwował go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Sebastian nie słuchał rozmów przy swoim stole. Był skupiony tylko na Johnie, który siedział kilkanaście metrów dalej. W pewnym  
momencie ich wzrok spotkał się, Moran poczuł ciarki na plecach, jednak lekarz momentalnie spoważniał i odwrócił wzrok. Sebastian  
zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na swoje złączone dłonie, leżące na stole. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś poklepuje go po plecach.

\- Głowa do góry, Moran. To nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, kiedy John jest na ciebie wściekły. Powinieneś się już do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Sebastian szorstkim ruchem zrzucił z siebie dłoń Mata, nawet nie spojrzał na niego. Był świadomy, że to prawda, jednak wcale go to  
nie pocieszało. Nie chciał wywoływać u ukochanego tego typu emocji, chciał kochać i czuć się kochany. Zaczął bawić się wysypaną solą,  
kiedy rozmowy przy jego stole ucichły i nagle uderzył go znajomy zapach. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Johna, stojącego tuż przed nim.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, wzrok mężczyzn padał to na dowódcę to na lekarza. W końcu Sebastian opamiętał się i szybko wstał  
z krzesła, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i czekał na następny krok Johna.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać... - zaczął John i spojrzał na przyglądających się mu żołnierzy.  
\- ... na osobności? - dodał. Sebastian bez słowa ruszył w kierunku przejścia i wskazał ręką, żeby przepuścić ukochanego.

John szedł przed siebie pewnym krokiem. Wyszedł ze stołówki i zatrzymał się dopiero przy namiotach mieszkalnych. Wiedział, że  
o tej porze rzadko można spotkać tu kogokolwiek i na tym mu zależało. Chciał porozmawiać z Sebastianem na osobności. Mężczyźni  
stanęli naprzeciw siebie, John skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na piasek. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok Morana, który nie odważył  
się nawet głośno oddychać. W końcu wypuścił nerwowo powietrze.

\- Przepraszam - wydusił z siebie tak cicho, że Sebastian niemal go nie usłyszał. John podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć reakcję Morana, jednak  
po jego minie wywnioskował, że ten nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło. Oblizał nerwowo wargi i powtórzył trochę głośniej.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem się tak wtedy zachować. Nie miałem prawa cię uderzyć i znieważyć na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi.  
John nie chciał się usprawiedliwiać, dlatego ugryzł się w język i nie powiedział nic więcej. Czekał na reakcję Sebastiana, który nie wiedział,  
co powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak wyższy mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust i zrobił krok w kierunku lekarza, przyciskając go niemal do ściany  
jednego z namiotów.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak cieszą mnie te słowa. I nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać. Nie byłem na ciebie zły. Nie mógłbym.  
\- Okej. To dobrze. To, co się stało, nie dawało mi spokoju. Cieszę się, że mamy już za sobą tę rozmowę...  
John odchrząknął i już miał zamiar się pożegnać i odejść, kiedy poczuł ciepło na swojej dłoni. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył palec Morana,  
który nieśmiało owinął się wokół jego najmniejszego palca.  
\- Nie, Moran... - powiedział blondyn i spokojnym, ale stanowczym ruchem odepchnął rękę dowódcy.  
\- Ale, John... Myślałem, że już wszystko w porządku.

 _Steven jest ciężko ranny, a niewinny chłopak nie żyje... Nic nie jest w porządku_ \- John pomyślał ironicznie.  
\- Przeprosiłem cię, bo postąpiłem źle. Przyznaję się do tego. Powiedziałeś, że nie ma sprawy, więc nie ciągnijmy już tego tematu.  
Lekarz ominął Morana i ruszył spokojnym krokiem do swojego pokoju. Wiedział, że Sebastian pójdzie za nim, dlatego nawet się  
nie żegnał. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami wyższy mężczyzna pojawił się tuż obok niego.  
\- I tak po prostu odejdziesz? Nie spędzisz ze mną więcej czasu?  
\- Po co? - John zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na Sebastiana.  
\- Jaki jest sens w dalszej rozmowie? Co jeszcze moglibyśmy sobie powiedzieć?

Podpułkownik wsadził dłonie w kieszenie. Przez chwilę coś rozważał.  
\- Myślałem, że... Chciałbym...  
Lekarz przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że Sebastian sam nie był pewny, czego tak naprawdę chciał, dlatego znów ruszył przed siebie.  
Moran wyprzedził go i zatarasował drogę.  
\- Nie uciekaj ode mnie. To boli... bardzo boli. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję się do ciebie zbliżyć, ty mnie odtrącasz.  
\- Po prostu nie wiem, dlaczego to robisz! - powiedział głośno John i rzucił rękami w powietrze.  
\- Powiedz mi... Po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch lat bądź ze mną szczery i powiedz, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi. Od naszego pierwszego  
spotkania chodzisz za mną, nagabujesz, a od jakiegoś czasu niemal napastujesz seksualnie... Co tobą kieruje? Co chcesz tym zyskać?

Sebastian nachylił się i spojrzał ukochanemu prosto w oczy. Jego wzrok był tak intensywny i przepełniony bólem i tęsknotą, że John  
musiał zmusić się, by nie odwrócić głowy. Stał z zaciśniętą szczęką i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś mnie zauważył. Starałem się zwrócić twoją uwagę...  
Lekarz roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ciebie nie da się nie zauważyć... uwierz mi.  
\- Nie chodziło mi w takim sensie, John. Chciałem, żebyś popatrzył na mnie i czuł, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać. Chciałem, żebyś  
wiedział, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko...

Lekarz zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobała mu się ta atmosfera. Wokół nich panował półmrok, a w oddali nie było żywej duszy. Byli sami  
pośród pustych rzędów namiotów. Lekki wiatr wywoływał gęsią skórkę, a tuż nad piaskiem unosiła się wieczorna mgła.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał John cichym tonem. Sebastian zbliżył się, niemal czuł jego ciepło na swojej skórze. Zanim odezwał się  
ponownie, omiótł wzrokiem ukochanego. Najpierw jego jasne włosy wystające spod hełmu, później niebieskie oczy i długie rzęsy. Na  
koniec jego spojrzenie padło na różowe usta Johna i tam zatrzymało się na dłużej. Sebastian powolnym ruchem podniósł prawą dłoń w  
taki sposób, żeby nie przestraszyć ukochanego. Najdelikatniej jak umiał, przejechał kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze.

John czuł lekkie i gorące muśnięcia. Obserwował Sebastiana, na którego policzkach pojawiły się jaskrawe rumieńce. Lekarz wiele razy  
widział dowódcę w takim stanie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko i wyłącznie on był tego powodem. Moran zawsze był dla  
niego delikatny i opiekuńczy, nigdy nie podnosił głosu - chyba że jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie - jednak całkowicie zmieniał  
się, kiedy odwracał wzrok i rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi. John wiedział, że ma w sercu Sebastiana specjalne miejsce.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Moran, a lekarz stanął jak zamrożony.  
\- Od zawsze cię kochałem i to się nie zmieni. Chcę twojego szczęścia i zrobię wszystko, by ci go dać. Jeżeli będziesz tego chciał... oddam  
ci swoje marne życie. Powiedz słówko, a ofiaruję ci nawet gwiazdkę z nieba. Dam ci wszystko, o co poprosisz. Ale moja miłość jest też  
samolubna... Pragnę cię... Twojej miłości, duszy, umysłu... i ciała. Chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie. Chcę chronić cię przed światem i  
nikomu nie pokazywać. John, myślę o tobie w każdej sekundzie, zastanawiam się, co robisz, gdzie jesteś i z kim. Chcę wiedzieć o tobie  
wszystko. Chcę twoich pocałunków, ciepła i delikatnego dotyku. Codziennie wyobrażam sobie, jakie byłoby to uczucie, gdybyś czesał  
palcami moje włosy, całował mnie w czoło, albo gdybyśmy leżeli nadzy w swoich objęciach. Kocham cię tak intensywnie, że niemal wariuję  
na sam dźwięk twojego imienia. Dlatego błagam cię... daj mi szansę i spróbuj pokochać, bo... dla mnie jesteś całym światem...

Sebastian czuł przypływ adrenaliny, w końcu miał szansę powiedzieć ukochanemu o swoich uczuciach. Co więcej, John stał w miejscu  
i słuchał każdego jego słowa. Co z tego, że bez reakcji? Najważniejsze było to, że go wysłuchał. Czując przypływ nadziei, wyższy mężczyzna  
oblizał wargi i zbliżył twarz do ukochanego. John jakby momentalnie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zszokowany odepchnął Sebastiana, a sam  
zrobił trzy kroki w tył. Dyszał cicho z otwartymi ustami i nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- O...oszalałeś? - krzyknął i zamknął oczy. Nie, musiał rozegrać to inaczej. Nie mógł krzyczeć i się denerwować. Musiał dać Sebastianowi  
do zrozumienia, że nie reaguje w emocjonalny sposób po tym, czego się dowiedział. Musiał porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie. Wziął  
głęboki wdech i po paru chwilach otworzył oczy, lecz zacisnął pięści.

\- Jeżeli przez ten cały czas myślałeś w taki sposób... to przykro mi. Pragnąłeś mojej uwagi i akceptacji, jednak ja nie mogę ci jej dać.  
Wybacz, że nie zachowywałem się tak, jakbyś sobie tego życzył. Ale, Moran... Ja nigdy cię nie pokocham.  
\- John...  
\- Nie przerywaj mi. Nie chodzi mi o to, że jesteś facetem, a ja nie chcę mieć już z nimi nic wspólnego... Chodzi o to, jaki naprawdę  
jesteś. A chcesz wiedzieć, jak cię widzę? W moich oczach nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz osobą, do której ktoś mógłby przyjść po radę  
i pocieszenie. Jesteś najniebezpieczniejszym i okrutniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałem. Nawet talibowie nie dorastają ci do  
pięt. Oni zabijają i torturują ludzi, bo od dziecka mają wpajaną inną teologię. Ich zdaniem to, co robią, jest dobre, bo ich bóg tego chce.  
Jednak ty jesteś taki z własnego wyboru. Bo takie masz zachcianki. Lubisz sprawiać ból, upokarzać i zabijać, bo sprawia ci to radość, ale  
nie masz jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Po prostu kochasz cierpienie innych ludzi. To mnie przeraża... Boję się ciebie, boję się tego,  
kim jesteś i co możesz jeszcze zrobić. Nikogo nie szanujesz, robisz co ci się żywnie podoba i nawet do głowy ci nie przyszło, jak wiele  
ludzi przez ciebie cierpi. Jednak jakimś dziwnym trafem, mnie traktujesz inaczej. Tylko ja mam u ciebie specjalne względy. To jest  
jeszcze bardziej niepokojące. Musisz mieć coś z głową, skoro najpierw patrzysz na mnie maślanymi oczami, a chwilę później niemal  
zabijasz wzrokiem innego żołnierza, który się do mnie uśmiechnął. Nie mam pojęcia, co siedzi w twojej głowie. Boję się, że pewnego  
dnia w przypływie furii nie będziesz w stanie nad sobą zapanować...

Sebastian ze łzami w oczach padł przed Johnem na kolana i chwycił jego dłonie.  
\- Jak możesz myśleć, że...  
\- Moran! Nie kocham cię! Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie kimś więcej niż dowódcą. Łączą nas relacje czysto zawodowe i tak pozostanie.  
Nie chcę mieć z tobą więcej nic wspólnego! Lepiej, jak najszybciej odpuść sobie i znajdź inny obiekt swojej chorej obsesji. Nie mam ci  
nic więcej do powiedzenia. Dobranoc - powiedział stanowczo John, wyrwał się z uścisku zszokowanego i płaczącego Morana, po czym  
zniknął za najbliższym namiotem.

✲✲✲

\- Jutro z samego rana wylatujemy - powiedziała naga Elizabeth, leżąca na łóżku i przykryta jedynie zielonkawym, szorstkim kocem.  
\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło - mruknął Moran. Stał przy małym stoliku i zapalał papierosa.  
\- Będę za tobą tęsknić. Tak miło spędziliśmy dzisiejszą noc... Może mała powtórka?

Kobieta odkryła swoje nagie ciało, kusząc Sebastiana. Ten jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Jego cała uwaga była skupiona na widoku  
za małym oknem w ciemnym i dusznym pomieszczeniu. Wciągnął dym głęboko do płuc, odchylił głowę do tyłu i wypuścił powietrze.  
Dym rozszedł się po suficie.

\- Nie mów, że nie było ci dobrze.  
\- Byłaś pod ręką. Wykorzystałem to. Nie licz na nic więcej - Sebastian po raz kolejny zaciągnął się papierosem.  
\- Poza tym, miało was już tu nie być. Dlaczego ciągle zawracacie nad dupy?  
\- Mieliśmy wylecieć wczoraj, ale była za duża mgła - powiedziała Elizabeth i zrezygnowana przykryła się kocem.  
\- Czekaliśmy na lotnisku, kiedy przyszła decyzja od kierownika obozu, że zostajemy jeszcze jeden dzień. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś  
nie siedział za namiotami i nie dał się upokarzać temu lekarzynie...

Moran spojrzał na kobietę. Był zdziwiony i wściekły, że użyła takich słów.  
\- A tak, tak... Widziałam was wczoraj, jak płakałeś i błagałeś Watsona o miłość... - Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałam, że pod tymi kilogramami mięśni i okrucieństwa kryje się taki romantyk... Chociaż z drugiej strony  
może nie kochasz go tak bardzo, skoro tak szybko znalazłeś pocieszenie w moich ramionach.

Sebastian zignorował jej słowa. Odwrócił wzrok i od niechcenia zaczął przeglądać rzeczy leżące na stoliku.  
\- Jesteś tylko zabawką, dzięki której pozbyłem się frustracji... A Johna kocham. Nie poddam się, dopóki go nie zdobędę.  
\- Ten mały blondynek... Naprawdę tak bardzo ci na nim zależy? Nie sądziłam, że moim rywalem będzie taki słabeusz...  
Moran zacisnął zęby, ale nie dał się sprowokować. Wiedział, że kobiecie właśnie o to chodziło.  
\- Rywal? Proszę cię...  
\- Co? Myślisz, że nie mam z nim szans?  
\- Nawet nie trudź się z porównywaniem się do niego. Dla mnie jesteś zwykłą dziwką.

Usłyszał za sobą szczery śmiech, a chwilę później poczuł zgrabne ręce, owijające się wokół jego talii. Nagie ciało kobiety przylgnęło  
do niego, jednak uwagę Sebastiana przykuły różne taśmy i notatki, leżące na stole.  
\- Daj mi więcej czasu, a udowodnię ci, że jestem lepsza, niż wszystkie wcześniejsze, które miałeś. Sprawię, że zapomnisz o tym  
nieszczęsnym lekarzynie...  
Zamiast słuchać jej słów, Moran odwrócił się i wyciągnął w jej stronę kasetę opisaną " Koniec blondyna".  
\- Co to jest?

  


	9. Chapter 9

✲✲✲

Szum z helikoptera zagłuszał niemal wszystkie rozmowy. Maszyna pędziła nad polami w ogromną prędkością. Kilkaset metrów z tyłu  
próbowały dorównać jej tempa ciężarówki ciężko opancerzone, za którymi unosiła się ściana kurzu. John i pozostali lekarze oraz ich  
pomocnicy nie mogli zrobić nic innego, niż czekać na dotarcie na miejsce katastrofy. Siedział nerwowo w helikopterze i jak zawsze  
w takich sytuacjach starał się przypomnieć sobie podstawowe rzeczy, które pomogą mu w uratowaniu życia.

Kilkanaście minut wcześniej on i jego grupa właśnie szykowali się na patrol, kiedy dowiedzieli się o udanym ataku na ich kolegów.  
Jako lekarz został przydzielony do załogi helikoptera, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że  
jak dotąd nie dostali informacji o zabitych. Wiedzieli o kilkunastu rannych i John modlił się, by ta informacja się nie zmieniła.

\- Jesteśmy w strefie A34, zaraz dotrzemy na miejsce - w słuchawkach rozległ się przytłumiony głos pilota.  
John odchrząknął, wytarł pot, spływający mu po czole i wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech. Załoga wokół niego zaczęła przygotowywać  
się do akcji ratowniczej. Blondyn mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w stronę okna i zauważył dym, unoszący się niecały kilometr przed nimi.  
Kłęby czarnego dymu były doskonale widoczne na pustej i równej przestrzeni. _To naprawdę jest wojna._

W czasie kiedy jego myśli krążyły wokół rannych kolegów, nie zauważył, że helikopter obniżył swój lot i stanął niemal na wprost  
zniszczonych i poprzewracanych samochodów, z których wydobywał się dym. John wyskoczył z maszyny i biegiem ruszył za  
pozostałymi lekarzami w kierunku rannych. Pomimo potwornego hałasu, krzyków i odgłosów wyginającej się pod wpływem  
ognia karoserii samochodowych, John doskonale słyszał jęki bólu. Wiedział, że ten obraz będzie prześladować go do końca życia.

\- John! Pomóż mi z nim! - krzyknął jeden z najmłodszych lekarzy, który bardzo cenił sobie wiedzę i pomoc blondyna.  
\- Uciśnij ranę i unieś jego nogi! - odpowiedział John, biegnąc w kierunku mniej doświadczonego mężczyzny. Chwilę później klęczał  
już obok rannego i zakrwawionego żołnierza. Teraz nie myślał o niczym, wiedział, co miał robić i jak postępować. Nie dręczyły go  
żadne wątpliwości. Młodszy lekarz starał się pomóc mu, jak mógł, jednak w tej chwili robił jedynie za asystenta.

\- John, kiedy skończysz, chodź tutaj! - blondyn usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.  
\- Zaraz skończę!  
Spojrzał na młodego lekarza, który kiwnął głową na znak, że teraz da już sobie radę. John podniósł się i odwrócił. W oddali usłyszał  
zbliżające się do miejsca wybuchu samochody, dzięki czemu poczuł się pewniej. Ruszył w stronę drugiego pacjenta, ściągając zużyte  
rękawiczki i zakładając nowe.  
\- Kawałek metalu przeciął tętnicę udową. Mamy duże krwawienie, które ciężko zatamować - odezwał się ciemnowłosy lekarz. John  
przyjrzał się rannemu, ale przytomnemu mężczyźnie, leżącemu na gorącym piasku.  
\- Morfiny... błagam... - wybełkotał żołnierz. John nachylił się nad nim i położył dłoń na jego czole.  
\- Nie możemy ci jej dać. To spowolniłoby bicie serca. Musisz wytrzymać, a w bazie dostaniesz jej, ile będziesz chciał, okej? - zapytał  
z małym uśmiechem, by podbudować rannego.

Akcja ratunkowa trwała na dobre. Mniej ranni zostali wsadzeni do samochodów, które ruszyły w drogę powrotną pod osłoną uzbrojonych  
samolotów. Żołnierze, z poważniejszymi ranami musieli zostać przetransportowani do obozu szybszą drogą, czyli helikopterami. Pozostali  
mężczyźni mieli zostać na miejscu wybuchu i zabezpieczyć zniszczone samochody. John właśnie wsiadał do jednej z maszyn, kiedy znajomy  
lekarz poprosił go o pomoc.

\- John, nie radzę sobie. Musisz mi pomóc... - mężczyzna pociągnął blondyna do wnętrza drugiej maszyny. Na noszach leżał ledwo  
przytomny żołnierz, który na widok Johna uśmiechnął się resztkami sił.  
\- O mój może. Peter! - John momentalnie klęknął obok niego i sprawdził, w jakim był stanie.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Przecież to nie twoja grupa miała patrol - mówił John.  
\- To był przypadek... - mruknął cichym głosem Peter. Obserwował Johna zamglonymi oczami.  
\- Głęboka rana szarpana na piersi. Obawiam się, że serce i płuca ucierpiały najbardziej - wtrącił drugi lekarz i podał Johnowi jakieś  
narzędzia. John spojrzał na niego z obawą w oczach, a później jego wzrok padł na rannego mężczyznę, który ścisnął go za przedramię.  
\- Powiedz mojej mamie, że ją kocham...  
\- Zamknij się, Peter! Mówisz, jakbyś miał się już z nią nie zobaczyć! - krzyczał John, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

W tym momencie uścisk na jego ramieniu rozluźnił się, a dłoń żołnierza opadła na ziemię. Jednak John nie zamierzał się poddać. Chwycił  
za najbliższy skalpel i szybkim ruchem rozciął klatkę piersiową Petera. Drugi lekarz ukląkł po drugiej stronie, wpychając mężczyźnie  
rurkę do gardła, pomagającą mu oddychać. Tymczasem John włożył dłoń pod mostek, chwycił serce i zaczął ściskać je rytmicznym ruchem.

Helikoptery gnały kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Wszystko trzęsło się i drżało. John był zdeterminowany, jednak nadzieja w jego oczach  
znikała z każdą sekundą.  
\- Nie rób mi tego, Pete - mówił pod nosem.  
\- Nie poddawaj się.  
W końcu podniósł wzrok i zobaczył drugiego lekarza, który siedział zrezygnowany ze spuszczoną głową. Jego ręce były zakrwawione  
podobnie jak cały mundur. W jego oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy.  
\- John...  
\- Nie! On przeżyje! Musimy dać mu jeszcze szansę!  
\- John... reanimujemy go już od piętnastu minut...

Blondyn wstał, podszedł do torby i wyciągnął z niej zastrzyk.  
\- Jeszcze jedna dawka epinefryny i się obudzi - mruknął zdesperowanym głosem. Usiadł obok Petera i w momencie, gdy już miał  
wstrzyknąć mu lek, drugi lekarz objął go od tyłu i chwycił jego dłoń.  
\- John, już mu nie pomożemy - powiedział. Trzymał Johna mocno i nie pozwolił mu na jakikolwiek ruch. Kiedy w końcu poczuł, że  
ciało blondyna rozluźnia się, oparł głowę na jego plecach i zaczął płakać. John siedział zrezygnowany i nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

✲✲✲

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Sebastian, trzymając w dłoni kasetę opisaną "Koniec blondyna". Elizabeth zesztywniała i spojrzała w bok.  
\- To materiał z mojej pracy.  
Moran przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął przeglądać pozostałe materiały, leżące na stole.  
\- Zdążyłem się tego domyślić. Ale dlaczego tylko ta... - mówiąc to, znów wskazał na kasetę z napisem.  
\- ... podpisana jest jakby dla konkretnej osoby? Nawet nie muszę się długo zastanawiać, o kim jest. O Johnie, prawda?! - krzyknął i  
z dużą siłą rzucił kasetą o ziemię. Elizabeth aż odskoczyła, widząc jego złość.  
\- Chcesz go zniszczyć? Dlaczego? Jak?

Sebastian chwycił kobietę za ramiona i potrząsnął ją.  
\- To na pewno nie jest wszystko. Gdzie reszta?  
Kiedy Elizabeth nie odpowiadała, podpułkownik odepchnął ją, założył spodnie i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Skierował  
się prosto do budynku, w którym zakwaterowani byli jej koledzy po fachu. Doskonale wiedział, że pozostałe materiały, które dziennikarze  
zdążyli nakręcić podczas swojego pobytu w ich bazie, są właśnie tam.

Idąc przez obóz, Sebastian nawet nie zauważył, że był boso. Wkrótce jego poranione od kamieni nagie stopy, zaczęły zostawiać za sobą  
krwawe ślady. Jednak myśli Morana skupione były jedynie na Johnie i jego dobru. Musiał zobaczyć, jaki materiał zebrała Elizabeth i co  
miało być 'końcem blondyna". Sebastian był tak zdenerwowany, że dopiero po kilku minutach marszu, podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył ogromny  
ruch, żołnierze biegali wokół, a to świadczyło tylko o jednym. _Jakaś grupa została zaatakowana. Na szczęście nie John. On i jego pluton_  
_dopiero co wyjechali na patrol. Nic nie mogło im się stać tak blisko obozu._

Moran pewnym krokiem szedł do pokoju dziennikarzy, kiedy tuż obok niego pojawiła się Elizabeth owinięta jedynie zwiewnym  
szlafrokiem. Podpułkownik nie zwracał na nią uwagi, jednak kobieta mówiła coś do niego i próbowała zatrzymać.  
\- Nie rozumiesz! Od lat czekałam na taką okazję! To moja życiowa szansa! Musiałam znaleźć coś, dzięki czemu mój materiał będzie sławny!  
\- To dlatego tak bardzo uparłaś się na Johna? Co on ci takiego zrobił? Co takiego jest na tych kasetach i płytach?!  
\- Musiałam, po prostu musiałam to zrobić, a on był najlepszą szansą! Od samego początku zauważyłam, że wszyscy tutaj traktujecie go  
jak jakiegoś boga. Co chwila słyszałam rozmowy na jego temat. Chciałam go poznać. Ale okazało się, że on wcale nie jest taki święty,  
jak mogłoby się zdawać! Ignoruje cię, chociaż jesteś jego dowódcą! Odmawia pomocy, nawet widziałam, jak cię uderzył! To był idealny  
materiał dla mojej stacji! Chciałam pokazać, że w wojsku regulamin jest tylko na papierze, że brakuje tutaj moralności i zasad!

Sebastian z każdym jej słowem zaciskał mocniej szczękę. Miał ochotę odwrócić się i uderzyć ją w twarz, jednak opanował się i w końcu  
otworzył z hukiem drzwi do pokoju dziennikarzy. Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w ciemnym pokoju i oglądali jakiś materiał na laptopie.  
Widząc wściekłego Morana, odskoczyli od stołu i stanęli pod ścianą. Tymczasem Elizabeth ciągle tłumaczyła coś podpułkownikowi.

\- Ludzie muszą zobaczyć, prawdziwe oblicze wojska! Że to wszystko nie jest jedynie czarno białe! Że są tutaj ludzie tacy jak Watson!  
Sebastian rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było w nim pełno płyt, kaset, przenośnych kamer, pendive'ów i innych rzeczy. Podszedł do jednego  
z największych stosów i zaczął przeglądać opisane materiały. Wszystkie z nich dotyczyły wybranej grupy ludzi. "Lekarze", "Dowódcy",  
"stołówka", "Saperzy", Tutejsi". Jednak najwięcej z nich dotyczyło Johna. On jako jedyny był tematem, na którym Elizabeth i jej koledzy  
skupiali się najbardziej. Sebastian był tak wściekły na samą myśl, że wbił paznokcie w swoje dłonie.

\- Przyjechałaś tutaj, żeby zrobić karierę na nieszczęściu innych. Nie obchodzi cię to, że niszczysz czyjeś życie. Powiem ci szczerze, że  
nie obchodziłoby mnie to, gdybyś nie wybrała do tego Johna... - Sebastian odwrócił się w stronę kobiety i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.  
Zaczął zbliżać się w jej stronę. Jeden z mężczyzn chciał obronić Elizabeth i zrobił krok do przodu, ale zatrzymała go ręka drugiego. Spojrzał  
na swojego kolegę, ale ten jedynie pokręcił głową na znak, żeby się nie wtrącał.

\- John jest najlepszą osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek przekroczyła granicę tego kraju. Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Nie pozwolę, żeby  
byle suka... - mówiąc to, Sebastian pociągnął kobietę za włosy.  
\- zniszczyła nie tylko jego reputację, ale i życie...  
Moran zobaczył kątem oka, że jeden z mężczyzn ruszył w jego stronę, dlatego wyciągnął pistolet, który zawsze trzymał w spodniach i  
skierował go wprost na niego. W pokoju zapanowała przerażająca cisza. Było słychać jedynie ciężkie oddechy i sapnięcia.

\- Jestem teraz tak wściekły... Lepiej módlcie się, żeby tym razem wasz lot nie został przełożony. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zobaczę twój pysk  
jeszcze raz, przysięgam, że będziesz żałowała, że ocaliliśmy was z tej przeklętej wioski talibów.  
Moran popchał Elizabeth na ziemię, schował pistolet i zaczął wynosić wszystkie materiały. Kasety, płyty, a nawet laptopy wylądowały na  
piasku tuż przed pokojem. Elizabeth i jej koledzy obserwowali, jak ich ciężka praca zostaje zniszczona przez wściekłego Sebastiana.  
Wkrótce ostatnia płyta wylądowała na stosie. Moran polał wszystko jakąś substancją i podpalił. Jego złość nie mijała, ale odczuł ulgę  
na myśl, że jego ukochany nie jest już zagrożony. W tym samym momencie z głośników rozległ się głos Jonesa, a na lotnisku zaczęły  
lądować pierwsze samoloty i helikoptery.

\- Co się dzieje? - Sebastian zapytał pierwszego lepszego żołnierza, który przebiegł obok niego.  
\- Jak to co, sir? Już od dwóch godzin trwa akcja ratunkowa! Właśnie przylecieli pierwsi ranni!  
Sebastian ruszył pędem w stronę lotniska. Wiedział, że John jako lekarz był w jednym z nich. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył ukochanego.  
John był blady, rozmawiał z innym lekarzem, który poklepał go po ramieniu. Chwilę później blondyn ruszył w stronę pokoi. Szedł szybko.  
Moran nie mógł nadążyć za nim, w dodatku przeszkadzał mu tłum lekarzy i pozostałych żołnierzy.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do pokoju Johna, nie czekał długo. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka i zobaczył ukochanego, który siedział na łóżku  
ze spuszczoną głową. Nawet nie zareagował na obecność Morana. Sebastian podszedł, ukląkł przed nim i chwycił twarz w swoje dłonie.  
\- Kochanie, co się stało? Jesteś ranny? Proszę, odpowiedz mi.  
John nie zwracał na niego uwagi, był bliski płaczu. W pewnym momencie do pokoju wtargnął Bill. Podszedł do przyjaciela i widząc, w jakim  
był stanie, spojrzał prosząco na Sebastiana.

\- Sir. Niech pan lepiej wyjdzie. Ja się nim zajmę.  
Zwykle w takim momencie nawet nie byłoby o tym mowy, jednak Moran zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ostatnią osobą, jego chciałby widzieć  
jego ukochany. Wciąż miał w pamięci ich rozmowę z poprzedniego dnia. Sebastian westchnął, spojrzał ostatni raz na Johna. Mimowolnie  
pocałował go w czubek głowy i wyszedł z pokoju.

Bill bez słowa ściągnął z przyjaciela zakrwawione ubranie. Blondyn myślami był nieobecny, jednak dawał sobą kierować. Rudy mężczyzna  
zdjął jego buty i pomógł mu położyć się na łóżku. Ostatnim ruchem przykrył go kocem, położył dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął. Po chwili bez  
słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Tuż za drzwiami czekał na niego Sebastian, który nerwowo chodził po piasku.

\- Rozmowa na razie nie ma sensu. John musi poradzić sobie z tym sam.  
\- Ale co się stało? Jest ranny?  
\- Nie. Ale sądząc po jego wyglądzie, chyba straciliśmy któregoś z kolegów. Z tego, co wiem grupa "C" wjechała na minę w czasie patrolu.  
Jeden z chłopaków nie przeżył. Sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła, dlatego dowódca kazał Johnowi wrócić do pokoju. Będzie potrzebować czasu,  
żeby się z tym wszystkim pogodzić. Zostawmy go na chwilę samego.

Zapadła cisza. Sebastian miał ochotę wejść do pokoju ukochanego, wziąć go w ramiona i pozwolić mu płakać na swoim ramieniu. Wiedział  
jednak, że to mogłoby jedynie pogorszyć stosunki panujące między nimi, dlatego postanowił posłuchać rad rudego mężczyzny.  
\- Zrób coś z tym, sir - odezwał się Bill, wskazując na rany na stopach Sebastiana.  
\- Ale nie proś o to Johna. On już ma dość widoku krwi jak na jeden dzień...

Tymczasem John leżał w ciemnym pokoju. Przed oczami wciąż miał obraz umierającego Petera. Wciąż czuł jego serce w swojej dłoni.  
Nie myślał o niczym, chciał zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Pod paznokciami zobaczył zaschniętą krew i nie wytrzymał.  
Z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

   


	10. Chapter 10

✲✲✲

Sebastian siedział w ciemnym pokoju. Jego oddech był stały i cichy. Nie ruszał się, jego oczy utkwione były w Johnie, który spał kilka  
metrów dalej, całkowicie nie świadomy obecności dowódcy. Lekarz leżał nieruchomo na swoim łóżku, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła  
się i opadała rytmicznie. Przez małe otwarte okno wiał wiatr, który poruszał jego krótkimi włosami. Sebastian był wpatrzony w ukochanego,  
czuł, że już zawsze mógłby oglądać tę scenę. Kochał momenty, kiedy był sam na sam z Johnem. Mógł patrzeć na niego i czuć gorący oddech  
oraz ciepło skóry, bez denerwowania go. Tylko w nocy miał sposobność, żeby choć na chwilę być tak blisko przy ukochanym.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy takie sytuacje zamieniły się w rutynę. Po każdym męczącym dniu Sebastian wkradał się późną nocą  
do pokoju Johna i siedział tam aż do wczesnego ranka. Jednak wybierał tylko te noce, kiedy widział, że blondyn był zbyt wyczerpany  
i miał pewność, że się nie obudzi. Na szczęście ostatnimi czasy to zdarzało się coraz częściej.

Siedząc po drugiej stronie pokoju, Sebastian uznał w końcu, że sen Johna jest na tyle mocny, że może podejść bliżej. Wstał ostrożnie  
z krzesła i dzięki swojemu wyszkoleniu zbliżył się do ukochanego. Z każdym krokiem twarz blondyna była wyraźniejsza, przez co serce  
Morana biło z coraz większą siłą. Kiedy w końcu John był na wyciągnięcie ręki, Sebastian klęknął powoli obok jego łóżka.

Białe światło księżyca oświetlało zmęczoną twarz blondyna. Wyższy mężczyzna mógł bez problemu dostrzec na niej trudy poprzedniego  
dnia i wszystkie problemy, z jakim musiał zmierzyć się jego ukochany. John był blady i miał bruzdę między brwiami. Sebastian miał ochotę  
wymazać wszystkie jego problemy, chciał ochronić Johna i zdjąć ciężar z jego ramion. Mimowolnie wyciągnął dłoń i zatrzymał ją dopiero  
kilka milimetrów od jego policzka. Musiał się powstrzymać, wiedział, że w innym wypadku John się obudzi. Ale chciał go dotknąć. Jego ciało  
żądało kontaktu z ukochanym. Najostrożniej jak umiał, dotknął opuszkami palców rzęs Johna. Powolnym ruchem przejechał po nich kilka  
razy. Serce zabiło mu jeszcze szybciej na myśl, że dotyka tak delikatnej części Johna. Był przekonany, że gdyby miał szansę trzymać go w  
swoich ramionach, to z taką samą delikatnością pieściłby każdy centymetr jego ciała.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedział przy łóżku Johna, jednak kiedy w pokoju robiło się coraz jaśniej, Sebastian zdecydował, że powinien  
już wracać. Ostatnim ruchem pogłaskał złote włosy lekarza, po czym wstał, podszedł do drzwi i założył na głowę wojskową czapkę. Spojrzał  
na śpiącego ukochanego, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Chwilę później wyszedł.

✲✲✲

Zbliżała się godzina ostatniego pożegnania tragicznie zmarłego Petera. Żołnierze i dowódcy zaczęli gromadzić się na wielkim placu obozu  
Camp Bastion. Był to jeden z najsmutniejszych dni, wszystko wokół zdawało się wiedzieć dlaczego. Od rana w obozie panowała cisza, nikt  
nie śmiał się i nie żartował. Każdy chodził zamyślony i cichy. Nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu zginął ich kolega i przyjaciel. Sebastian zdawał  
sobie sprawę, że John będzie z nich wszystkich najbardziej przygnębiony. Peter umarł na jego rękach, to on usłyszał jego ostatnie słowa i  
to on musiał poddać się w dalszym ratowaniu jego życia.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim, Sebastian siedział przed jednym z budynków i próbował opatrzyć swoje poranione stopy. W ciągu dwóch dni  
ich stan pogorszył się, i to bardzo. Co prawda Bill powiedział mu, by poprosił któregoś z lekarzy o pomoc, jednak nawet nie było o tym mowy.  
Nie chciał pozwolić dotykać się komuś innemu niż John. Jednak nie chciał niepokoić blondyna, tym bardziej że ostatnie dni były dla niego  
naprawdę trudne. Dlatego postanowił, że sam zajmie się swoimi ranami.

Z nogą opartą na małym krześle i potem spływającym po czole, Sebastian przeklinał pod nosem. Po chwili zdjął mundur, przerzucił go za  
oparcie krzesła i znów wrócił do obwiązywania stóp. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, wokół krzątali się żołnierze, a piasek unoszący się w  
powietrzu, dostawał się do oczu. Po paru minutach Sebastian rzucił bandażem o ziemię.  
\- Kurwa! - krzyknął i westchnął głośno.

Wbił oczy w ziemię, gdy nagle ktoś stanął nad nim, rzucając na niego cień. Moran podniósł głowę, ale przez oślepiające słońce nie mógł  
dostrzec, kim była ta osoba. Sekundę później mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciw niego i bez słowa chwycił za leżący na ziemi bandaż.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? Masz obrzydzenie do innych lekarzy, czy chcesz zrobić mi na złość?  
Serce Sebastiana zaczęło bić jak szalone. Poczuł kojący i delikatny dotyk Johna, który obwiązywał jego stopę, jednak nie patrzył na niego.  
To było to. To był właśnie ten dotyk, za którym tęsknił i który dawał mu ulgę. Palce Johna zawsze były delikatne i gładkie, a jego ruchy  
spokojne. To właśnie dzięki niemu znikał każdy ból i niepokój.

\- John...  
\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie liczył na moją pomoc, jeżeli twoje życie nie jest zagrożone? Dlaczego za wszelką cenę, chcesz wywołać u mnie  
poczucie winy?  
\- Kochanie, to nigdy nie było moim zamiarem...  
\- Dobrze, Moran. Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o tym. Nie dzisiaj.

Sebastian zamilkł i obserwował Johna z uwagą. Patrzył, jak dłonie lekarza powoli i dokładnie owijały jego stopy w bandaże. Jego wzrok padł  
na oczy Johna, które były zmęczone, a na jego ustach nie było ani cienia uśmiechu. John był smutny. Ten widok sprawiał, że serce Morana  
roztrzaskało się na kawałeczki. Jednak wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić. Dlatego zacisnął zęby i nic nie mówił.

Po chwili John zrobił ostatni węzeł i powoli wstał z krzesła, zakładając oficjalną i elegancką czapkę. Moran momentalnie zdjął stopę ze  
stołka i sięgnął po buty. Chwycił przedramię Johna, który już odwrócił się i miał zamiar odejść.  
\- Poczekaj chwilkę - powiedział Sebastian, starając się włożyć obandażowaną stopę do wojskowego buta i jednocześnie cały czas trzymając  
się rękawa blondyna. John stał w miejscu i czekał cierpliwie na swojego dowódcę. Kilka sekund później podpułkownik ubrał mundur i ruszył  
z Johnem w kierunku wielkiego placu.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Sebastian zapytał delikatnym głosem. Przez chwilę John milczał, szedł jedynie wpatrzony w ziemię.  
\- Jakoś sobie radzę - odpowiedział w końcu.  
Moran nie wiedział co powiedzieć albo o co zapytać dalej. Maszerowali w ciszy. John z utkwionymi w piasek oczami, a Sebastian starający  
się wymyślić coś, co chociaż trochę pomogłoby jego ukochanemu nie czuć takiego bólu. Po kilku minutach zbliżyli się w końcu do wielkiej  
grupy mężczyzn, zgromadzonych na otwartej przestrzeni. John podniósł wzrok i kiwnął głową na znak, że idzie w innym kierunku.

Sebastian obserwował ukochanego i żałował, że nie był w stanie odciągnąć go od tych wszystkich przytłaczających myśli. Tymczasem John  
stanął pomiędzy mężczyznami ze swojego plutonu. Obok niego momentalnie pojawił się Bill. Oboje wymienili się smutnymi uśmiechami.  
\- Pogodziłeś się już z podpułkownikiem? - zapytał rudowłosy mężczyzna.  
\- Nie musiałem, bo nie kłóciliśmy się...  
\- Pytam tak ogólnie. Waszych stosunków nie można opisać jako koleżeńskich od samego początku.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru ich zmieniać. To nie miałoby sensu i miałbym tylko więcej problemów niż teraz. Podpułkownik jest naszym dowódcą  
i nic więcej. Niestety rozumieją to wszyscy poza nim...

Mężczyźni zamilkli, kiedy z głośników rozległ się głos Jonesa. Żołnierze, cywile i wszyscy pozostali zgromadzili się, by pożegnać Petera.  
Oprócz echa z głosików panowała absolutna cisza. Jednak zanim na plac wniesiono trumnę, minęło jeszcze kilka minut.  
\- A więc lecisz?  
\- Tak. Jestem to winny jego matce. Poza tym muszę zdać raport ustny dowództwu, a zmiana otoczenia też się przyda.  
\- Będziemy tęsknić.  
\- Nie będzie mnie góra tydzień. Na pewno poradzicie sobie przez ten czas.  
\- A kiedy wylatujesz?  
\- Mam czas do wieczora na spakowanie się, później helikopter zawiezie mnie na lotnisko.

W tym momencie rozległy się dźwięki kobzy. Na plac weszło czterech najbliższych przyjaciół Petera, niosąc jego trumnę na swoich  
ramionach. W ich oczach lśniły łzy, chociaż starali się je powstrzymać. Bill odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- John, nic nie mogłeś zrobić.  
Wszyscy stali na baczność, ale rudy mężczyzna podniósł dłoń i położył ją na barku blondyna. John, który do tej pory starał się być twardy,  
opuścił głowę i zapłakał.

✲✲✲

Sebastian wpadł do namiotu szpitalnego niczym huragan. Zignorował wzrok pacjentów i pielęgniarek i zniknął w jednym z odosobnionych  
pokoi dla lekarzy. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył Johna, który właśnie pakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do małej torby. Na widok Morana  
lekarz wyprostował się, a jego ciało zesztywniało.

\- Nic mi nie mówiłeś o tym, że wylatujesz do Anglii. Po co?  
John mimowolnie przewrócił oczami i wrócił do pakowania swoich rzeczy.  
\- To jest rozkaz z góry. Muszę i chcę go wykonać. Mam okazję wyrwać się z tego otoczenia, chociaż na chwilę. Szkoda tylko, że przy takich  
okolicznościach...

Blondyn poczuł, że Sebastian zbliżył się do niego na niebezpieczną odległość. Nie czuł się z tym za dobrze, dlatego nadal stał tyłem do  
drzwi. Jednak Moran nie chciał być ignorowany.  
\- John, spójrz na mnie... - powiedział delikatnym głosem.  
Lekarz westchnął i włożył do torby ostatni dokument.  
\- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie wyjeżdżasz z mojego powodu. Że wrócisz...

 _Jak miałbym nie wrócić? Nie chcę zostać dezerterem..._ John zapiął zamek i już miał podnieść torbę, kiedy nagle silne ramiona dowódcy  
owinęły się wokół niego, całkowicie blokując mu drogę.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Słońce, nie zostawiaj mnie tak. Spójrz na mnie.  
\- Nawet gdybym chciał, to uniemożliwiasz mi to, Moran! Puść, muszę iść na lotnisko.

John próbował wyrwać się, jednak w tym momencie Sebastianowi puściły wszystkie hamulce. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni miał  
okazję trzymać ukochanego w swoich ramionach. Nie tylko ukradkowo dotykać go w czasie snu, ale czuć jego ciepło na swojej piersi  
i w dłoniach. Mógł w końcu zatopić nos w miękkich włosach i poczuć zapach szamponu. Nagle świat wokół niego zniknął. Był tylko on  
i piękny niebieskooki John. Wiedział. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale jego pożądanie i miłość były większe od zdrowego  
rozsądku. Trzymając Johna w ramionach, popchał go na najbliższą ścianę, przycisnął swoim ciałem i obniżył głowę do jego szyi.

\- Zostaw mnie. Co ty wyprawiasz? Odbiło ci do reszty? - John mówił przyciszonym, ale stanowczym tonem.  
\- Kocham cię, John. Tak bardzo cię kocham...  
Sebastian zaczął zostawiać na szyi blondyna mokre ślady po pocałunkach. Lekarz był o wiele słabszy, dlatego nie był w stanie się wyrwać.  
\- Ile razy już to przerabialiśmy? - zapytał John przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Później znowu będziesz błagać mnie, żebym ci wybaczył - dodał.  
\- John, bądź mój. Kocham cię tak mocno, że umieram na samą myśl o rozstaniu. Bądź mój i pozwól mi cię kochać - Moran sapał, ale starał  
się brzmieć przekonująco. Chciał, żeby John potraktował jego słowa na poważnie.

W momencie, gdy wściekły lekarz wyrywał się z uścisku podpułkownika, w małym pokoju rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Poruczniku Watson? Jest pan tam? Helikopter już na pana czeka.  
Johnowi spadł kamień z serca. Odetchnął głęboko i poczuł, jak Sebastian cofa ręce. W końcu odwrócił się, zabrał torbę i spojrzał na  
Morana. Czuł, że jego twarz była czerwona, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że czekał go odpoczynek.  
\- John, ja... - zaczął Sebastian ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Moim zastępcą jest sierżant Murray. Może pan na niego liczyć, to porządny żołnierz i mój przyjaciel. Jednak wolałbym po powrocie  
nie słyszeć o nieprzyjemnościach pomiędzy wami. Dlatego proszę, niech traktuje go pan z szacunkiem - ton Johna był oficjalny i  
chłodny. Podszedł do drzwi i przekręcił klamkę.  
\- Do widzenia, sir - powiedział, po czym ruszył z drugim żołnierzem na płytę lotniska.

✲✲✲

Pułkownik Jones sprawdzał dokumenty w swoim biurze, kiedy usłyszał na drzwiami charakterystyczne odgłosy. Westchnął głośno  
i nie odrywając wzroku od kartek, czekał na Sebastiana. _Trzy, dwa, jeden..._ W tym momencie drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się  
na oścież. Moran jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł na krześle przy biurku i wyciągnął papierosa. Jones jeszcze przez chwilę czytał coś, po  
czym zajął swoje miejsce, odłożył dokumenty i dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś, Sebastian. Właśnie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać... - zaczął spokojnym tonem.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co...  
\- Poczekaj chwilę... - przerwał mu starszy mężczyzna, podnosząc dłoń.  
\- ...ja zacznę pierwszy. Później będziesz mógł wylewać swoje smutki i żale.  
Sebastian tak mocno zacisnął zęby, że papieros w jego ustach rozpadł się na pół. Wyjął drugiego, podpalił i wydmuchując dym wysoko  
w górę, czekał na kontynuację Jonesa. Pułkownik potarł oczy.  
\- Rozmawiałem z szefami dziennikarzy, którzy spędzili w naszym obozie jakiś czas. Są wściekli i grożą nam pozwami. Sebastian...  
Co cię podkusiło, żeby zniszczyć im te wszystkie materiały? - zapytał Jones, wpatrując się intensywnie w Morana, który słuchał go  
z ignorancją. Pułkownik nawet się nie denerwował, bo wiedział, że to nie miało sensu.

\- To byli nasi goście. Właściwie goście amerykanów. Nie miałeś prawa tego robić. Oni mieli pozwolenie nie tylko ode mnie, ale też  
od ludzi z góry. Zniszczyłeś ich ciężką pracę. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- Skoro byli gośćmi amerykanów, powinni trzymać się ich strony. Poza tym wkurzali mnie - powiedział Sebastian jakby od niechcenia.  
\- No tak... Powinienem się spodziewać właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Nie mam pojęcia, co siedzi w tej twojej głowie. I wiesz co? Tak właściwie  
to nie moja sprawa. Powiedziałem im, że wszystkie pretensje mają skierować bezpośrednio do ciebie. Ja nie chcę się w to wtrącać. Więc  
nie zdziw się, jeżeli dostaniesz jakieś papiery i wezwania...  
\- Srać to. Teraz to po co tu przyszedłem... - ożywił się Sebastian i rzucił niedopałek w kąt pokoju. Jones przewrócił oczami i oparł się na krześle.  
\- Dlaczego nie wiem nic o tym, że John wraca do Anglii?  
\- Bo to nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego - odpowiedział spokojnie pułkownik.  
\- Jak to nie ma? Wszystko, co związane jest z Johnem tyczy się i mnie! - krzyknął Moran i wstał z miejsca.  
\- John poleciał do Anglii, bo taki dostał rozkaz od dowództwa. Nie panikuj... Za tydzień wróci...  
\- Wiem o tym! John sam mi powiedział! Ale o takich sprawach wolałbym wiedzieć wcześniej a nie pół godziny przed wylotem! Następnym  
razem lepiej mnie zawiadom, bo nie ręczę za siebie - powiedział wściekły Sebastian, podchodząc do drzwi. Chwilę później zatrzasnął je za  
sobą. Tymczasem Jones masował swoje skronie. _Kiedy John zostanie przeniesiony, Moran rozniesie to miejsce... Może ja też poproszę o_  
_przeniesienie? Wolałbym nie być w pobliżu, kiedy się o tym dowie._

   


	11. Chapter 11

✲✲✲  
**Kilka miesięcy później**

\- Oprócz kroplówki, którą ci podaliśmy, pij dużo wody. Zaraz któryś z chłopaków przyniesie tutaj całą zgrzewkę. I pamiętaj, zawsze  
miej przy sobie coś na ochłodę. Inaczej znów tutaj trafisz, a wtedy nie będę już dla ciebie taki uprzejmy - powiedział z uśmiechem  
John, stojąc przy łóżku jednego z pacjentów. Mężczyzna dostał udaru słonecznego, ponieważ pomimo upału nie stosował się do  
zaleceń. Teraz żałował swojego postępowania, jednak cieszył się, że przynajmniej tego dnia będzie mógł zostać w łóżku i to na  
dodatek w klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu z miłą opieką.

\- Rozumiem, sir. Przepraszam za kłopot...  
John na sam koniec wydał polecenia pielęgniarce i szykował się do wyjścia. Jego ośmiogodzinny dyżur dobiegł końca i cieszył się,  
że będzie mógł wrócić do pokoju. Zanim jednak odwiesił swój fartuch na wieszak, kątem oka dostrzegł pułkownika McQueena, który  
rozglądał się po namiocie. To zaniepokoiło Johna, dlatego szybko odłożył wszystkie rzeczy i zbliżył się do swojego dowódcy.

\- Sir?  
\- O John! Dobrze, że cię znalazłem...  
\- Czy coś się stało, sir? Zazwyczaj nie przychodzi pan do szpitala, chyba że stało się coś złego - zapytał John pełen obaw. Momentalnie  
na twarzy pułkownika pojawił się uśmiech, jednak był w nim cień smutku.  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy.  
\- Oczywiście - powiedział nieco zdezorientowany lekarz i ruszył za pułkownikiem do jego biura. Po drodze zastanawiał się, co takiego  
mogło się wydarzyć. Widział, że jego dowódca nie zachowywał się jak zazwyczaj, było w nim coś, co starał się z całych sił ukryć, lecz nie  
wychodziło mu to najlepiej.

Kiedy weszli do chłodnego pomieszczenia, John z niecierpliwością czekał, na to, co miał mu do powiedzenia McQueen. Pułkownik  
wyciągnął jakieś dokumenty, ale nie otworzył ich, lecz odłożył na bok na biurku. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zabrał głos.  
\- John, serce mi się kraje na myśl, o czym muszę ci powiedzieć, ale wiem, że na tę wiadomość czekałeś do bardzo dawna. Właśnie przyszedł  
do mnie faks, że zwolniło się miejsce w Howz-e-Madad... Natychmiast skontaktował się ze mną jeden z dowódców tego obozu i zaproponował  
twoje przeniesienie...

John pobladł, słysząc słowa pułkownika, ale było to raczej z niedowierzania, niż ze strachu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę.  
\- Mówię ci o tym z ciężkim sercem, bo wiem, jaka będzie twoja odpowiedź na pytanie, które zaraz ci zadam. - Pułkownik wziął głęboki  
wdech i spojrzał prosto w oczy blondyna.  
\- Zgadzasz się na przeniesienie? - zapytał, wypowiadając każde słowo powoli i wyraźnie. John słyszał szum krwi w swojej głowie. Oblizał  
wargi i poprawił się na krześle.  
\- Sir, ja... - zawahał się, ale pułkownik zdawał sobie sprawę, że odpowiedź brzmiała 'tak'.  
\- Jesteś moim najzdolniejszym podopiecznym. Wspaniałym lekarzem i odważnym żołnierzem. Doskonale dogadujesz się nie tylko z  
pacjentami, ale również ze swoim plutonem. Twoja empatia i zaangażowanie są nie do ocenienia... Dlatego nie masz pojęcia, jak trudna  
była dla mnie rozmowa z Howz-e-Madad.

Pułkownik nachylił się nad biurkiem w stronę lekarza.  
\- John, może nie pokazuję tego po sobie i może nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, jednak całkowicie zdaję sobie sprawę, co dzieje się  
w tym obozie. Wiem, jakie są stosunki pomiędzy tobą a Sebastianem. Chcę ci pomóc. Masz przed sobą widok na wspaniałą karierę, a obecność  
tutaj tylko hamuje twój rozwój...  
\- Sir, zrobił pan dla mnie już tyle... nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę się w stanie za to odwdzięczyć.

McQueen uśmiechnął się i odchylił.  
\- Jesteś gotowy, żeby zacząć w nowym miejscu? - zapytał.  
\- Nawet pan nie wie jak bardzo. Tylko kiedy...  
\- Jak najszybciej. Być może nawet za godzinę - przerwał mu dowódca, wyprzedzając jego pytanie. Zszokowany John otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Teraz? Już? Ale jak to?  
\- Majorowi Sholto bardzo zależy na czasie. Nie może się już doczekać twojej decyzji. Poza tym masz wspaniałą okazję, John. Chyba wolałbyś  
uniknąć konfrontacji z Moranem. Całe szczęście jest teraz na patrolu, więc masz trochę czasu na spakowanie, wypełnienie dokumentów i  
mianowanie swojego zastępcy... Po obozie pewnie już krążą plotki o twoich przenosinach, dlatego na twoim miejscu nie ryzykowałbym.  
Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co będzie się tu działo za kilka godzin...

John siedział w ciszy, nadal nie dochodziło do niego to, co się stało. Nawet nie zauważył, że uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Pułkownik  
sięgnął po dokumenty i położył je przed blondynem.  
\- Podpisz tutaj, John i pędź się pakować - powiedział, wskazując palcem na wolne miejsce do podpisu.  
\- Resztę dokumentów wypełnisz później.  
John chwycił za długopis i bez wahania wypełnił wolne miejsca. Podniósł oczy i spotkał smutny wzrok McQueena. Po chwili jednak starszy  
mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego. Lekarz wstał z krzesła, zasalutował i wybiegł z pokoju.

✲✲✲

Był tak zaaferowany pakowaniem swoich rzeczy, że nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Zorientował się, dopiero kiedy ktoś wszedł do środka.  
Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że to Sebastian, który wrócił wcześniej z patrolu, jednak ku jego uldze po paru chwilach rozpoznał rude włosy  
swojego przyjaciela. Bill rozejrzał się i podszedł do łóżka, na której leżała otwarta torba wojskowa.

Nie mówił nic. Obaj mężczyźni stali w milczeniu i patrzyli na siebie. W końcu wyższy mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust i poklepał Johna po  
ramieniu. Słowa były zbędne. Bill doskonale wiedział, ile znaczyły dla Johna te przenosiny.  
\- Nawet niech nie przychodzi ci do głowy, żeby się ze mną nie kontaktować - powiedział wesołym głosem, pomagając przyjacielowi  
pakować swoje rzeczy.  
\- Będę to robić, kiedy tylko będę mógł.  
\- Ale dla twojego dobra, daruj sobie przez pierwsze tygodnie.  
John uniósł brew i spojrzał na Billa.  
\- Kiedy Sebastian dowie się, że ze sobą rozmawiamy...  
\- No tak... - John momentalnie zrozumiał. Denerwował go jednak fakt, że temat Morana pojawiał się w każdej rozmowie. Dopiero teraz  
tak naprawdę zrozumiał, jak wiele miał z nim wspólnego i jak wiele zmienił w jego życiu, co nie do końca było pocieszające.

\- Bill, wiem, że nie mogę powierzyć ci dowództwa... ale chciałbym mianować cię na jego zastępcę.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony Bill, patrząc na przyjaciela.  
\- Tak między nami, McQueen już od dawna planuje cię awansować.  
\- To świetnie, John! Dziękuję - ostatnie słowo dodał ciszej. Reszta pakowania minęła w ciszy, chociaż w powietrzu dało się wyczuć  
narastające napięcie i ekscytację. Bill chwycił walizki Johna i czekał na niego przy drzwiach.

\- John?  
Lekarz spojrzał na przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem. Stał na środku pokoju i nie mógł się poruszyć.  
\- Bill, czy... mógłbyś poczekać na mnie na lotnisku? - zapytał cicho. Rudy mężczyzna kiwnął głową i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
John został sam na sam z miejscem, w którym żył prawie trzy lata. Przed jego oczami przelatywały wszystkie wspomnienia, te dobre i te  
złe. Doskonale pamiętał, kiedy wszedł tu po raz pierwszy. Pamiętał, jak po powrocie z akcji, lub po ciężkim dniu kulił się w kącie i płakał.  
To miejsce przesiąknięte było wszelkimi emocjami, lecz nie tylko nimi... Pamiętał ludzi, który tu przychodzili. Jego przyjaciół, kolegów,  
Morana... i Cedrica.

John zacisnął szczękę i potarł dłonią swoje oczy. Każde wspomnienie o tym mężczyźnie było dla niego bolesne. W uszach słyszał ich  
rozmowy, ciche szepty i wspólne śmiechy. Na skórze czuł pieszczoty, którymi Cedric obdarowywał go niemal każdej nocy. Czuł gorące  
powietrze, ogrzewające jego ucho i wyznania miłości. Pomimo że od tego wszystkiego minęło już tak dużo czasu, John nie zapomniał.  
Pragnął, chociaż jeszcze jeden raz poczuć wokół siebie te ciepłe i delikatne ramiona.

Westchnął głośno. Nie sądził, że kiedy będzie miał już okazję opuścić to miejsce, tak ciężko będzie mu zrobić ten ostatni krok. Przypomniał  
sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Wyciągnął zza paska czarny, zdobiony nóż i położył go na łóżku. Dzięki temu definitywnie mógł zostawić to  
wszystko za sobą. W końcu podszedł do drzwi, położył dłoń na klamce i zamknął oczy. Po chwili otworzył je i z determinacją ruszył w stronę  
lotniska, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Na miejscu czekali już na niego żołnierze z plutonu, niektórzy lekarze i pielęgniarki, oraz pozostali bliscy mu ludzie. Pomimo iż śpieszyło  
mu się, bo nie chciał konfrontować się z Moranem, pożegnał każdego osobiście.  
\- Powodzenia, John - powiedział Bill, patrząc mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Blondyn poczuł przeszywające ukłucie w sercu. Po napiętej chwili  
objął przyjaciela i poklepał go po plecach. Jednak zanim oderwał się od niego, kątem oka dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę, stojącą kilkadziesiąt  
metrów dalej.

\- Muszę pożegnać się jeszcze z jedną osobą - mruknął do przyjaciela, obszedł go i po chwili zatrzymał się przy kontenerach.  
\- Sir... - zaczął, ale jego gardło zrobiło się suche. Opuścił wzrok na ziemię.  
\- Dziękuję panu za wszystko. Za opiekę, wsparcie i zrozumienie...  
Pułkownik McQueen nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Pożegnania nie były jego mocną stroną. Dlatego jedyne co zrobił, to wyciągnął  
przed siebie rękę i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ich uścisk dłoni był silny i trwał długo. Mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
\- Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, John. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spotkamy się w Anglii na piwie.

John mimowolnie zaśmiał się. Zaraz potem zasalutował i wsiadł do helikoptera. Kiedy maszyna wzbiła się w powietrze i kiedy ludzie  
zaczęli robić się coraz mniejsi i mniejsi, John poczuł, że po jego policzku zaczęły spływać łzy. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Może ze  
szczęścia, bo zostawiał za sobą wspomnienia o Moranie, a może ze smutku, ponieważ zostawiał przyjaciół. Emocje wzięły nad nim górę.  
Zasłonił oczy i zacisnął zęby. Pilot widząc jego stan, milczał aż do końca podróży.

✲✲✲

Obóz Howz-e-Madad już z wysokości wyglądał na mniejszy od obozu Camp Bastion. Jednak John ucieszył się z tego powodu. Wiedział,  
że tutaj ludzie będą bardziej zżyci, co nie było dla niego bez znaczenia. Chciał skupić się bardziej na swojej pracy, a nie spędzać tak dużo  
czasu na samym przemieszczaniu się po obozie. Już teraz wiedział, że będzie zadowolony ze służby w Howz-e-Madad.

Tymczasem w budynku dowodzenia James Sholto z niecierpliwością - w ogóle niepasującą do niego - wypatrywał helikoptera, którym  
miał przylecieć John. Był poddenerwowany, ale i zachwycony myślą, że niebieskooki blondyn zgodził się na przeniesienie i teraz będą  
mieli szansę pracować razem. Wiedział, że John pragnął zmiany, ponieważ wiele razy rozmawiał z nim za pośrednictwem internetu. Jednak  
dopiero kiedy zobaczył na niebie mały punkt, wszystkie jego wątpliwości zniknęły.

Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z budynku i już po chwili stał na lotnisku. Pragnął jak najszybciej zobaczyć Johna. Zobaczyć jego twarz, uśmiech  
i porozmawiać z nim na jakikolwiek temat. Kiedy helikopter wylądował, a John postawił pierwszy krok na ziemi, James poczuł dziwny  
ścisk w żołądku, zaczął pocić się, a jego nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Jednak widząc niebieskie oczy, nie mógł się dalej opierać.  
Podszedł do Johna z uśmiechem na twarzy i entuzjastycznie, ale delikatnie uścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Witam, poruczniku, w naszym obozie! - powiedział James, starając się przekrzyczeć wciąż pracujący helikopter.  
\- Nie ma pan nawet pojęcia, jak się cieszę!  
John chwycił swoje bagaże i razem z majorem skierował się do jego biura. Kiedy zrobiło się ciszej, James nie krył swojej radości. Uśmiechał  
się do Johna i opowiadał mu o wszystkim. Idąc przez obóz, John od razu wyczuł sympatię od innych ludzi. Witali się z nim, kiwali i salutowali.  
Mimo że nie znał tu nikogo poza majorem, jego serce pokochało to miejsce.

\- Odpocznij trochę. Później osobiście zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju - powiedział major, kiedy oboje weszli do klimatyzowanego biura.  
\- Dziękuję, James. Ale nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu. Mogę popytać o drogę.  
\- John... nawet tak nie mów. Jakiś czas temu ty zrobiłeś to samo dla mnie. Poza tym nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale w tym obozie panują trochę  
inne zasady. Wszyscy oficerowie mieszkają w jednym skrzydle obozu i tak się składa, że twój pokój sąsiaduje z moim.

Major ledwo powstrzymywał się przed szerokim uśmiechem. Na samą myśl, że John będzie tak blisko każdej nocy, chciał skakać z radości.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś?  
\- Wodę, poproszę - powiedział John, siadając przed biurkiem. James podał mu szklankę i zajął swoje miejsce.  
\- Wiesz, John... nie mogę uwierzyć, że już tu jesteś. Dopiero co wysłałem wiadomość do Camp Bastion. Jak to się stało, że przyleciałeś tu  
niecałe cztery godziny później?  
\- Cóż... mój dowódca wiedział, jak bardzo zależy mi na tym i na czasie, dlatego nie robił mi żadnych problemów...  
\- Ale to chyba nie on powinien być największym problemem, prawda?

John wiedział, co czego zmierzał major. Zrobił łyk zimnej wody i spojrzał na Jamesa z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie miałem problemów, bo on jest na patrolu... Masz doskonałe wyczucie czasu.  
\- Czyli podpułkownika nie było w obozie, kiedy wylatywałeś? Z jednej strony to dobrze, ale z drugiej... Boże... nawet nie chcę myśleć, co  
się stanie, kiedy wróci...

✲✲✲

Sebastian siedział w samochodzie i nerwowo tupał nogą. Podczas patrolu, któryś z nieuważnych Afgańczyków, wytrzepując matę, dmuchnął  
mu piaskiem prosto w oczy. Tylko jakimś cudem Sebastian zachował spokój. Teraz jednak ból był nie do zniesienia. Z ręką opartą na otwartym  
oknie tarł czerwone oko.

\- Sir, to tylko pogorszy sprawę, niech pan nie dotyka tego oka - powiedział kierowca.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się, kurwa! Patrz na drogę! - krzyknął zirytowany Moran.  
\- John ma specjalne preparaty, na pewno mi pomoże - mruknął sam do siebie.  
Kiedy trzy samochody przekroczyły bramę Camp Bastion, Sebastian od razu zorientował się, że coś było nie tak. Na jego widok wszyscy  
bledli i uciekali w bezpieczne miejsca. To byłoby normalne, gdyby nie fakt, że ludzie szeptali między sobą, a co poniektórzy rzucali mu  
spojrzenie pełne współczucia. To denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Zaraz po wyjściu z samochodu udał się do szpitala, bo miał nadzieję,  
że zastanie tam Johna.

Niestety pomimo tego, że obszedł cały namiot, nie znalazł ukochanego i nikt też nie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdzie był. Sebastian już miał  
odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść, poszukać go w swoim pokoju, kiedy jedna z pielęgniarek chwyciła go za rękę.  
\- Przepraszam, panie Sebastianie... - zaczęła przestraszona. Jej głos był ledwie słyszalny. Moran uniósł brew.  
\- O co chodzi? Nie mam teraz czasu - powiedział i ruszył do wyjścia, jednak kobieta nie zwolniła uścisku. To zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Pana Watsona tutaj nie ma...  
\- Zauważyłem - mruknął głębokim i przerażającym głosem. Mała pielęgniarka pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Johna nie ma już... w tym obozie. Odszedł.

 

  


	12. Chapter 12

✲✲✲

Od rana nic mi się nie udawało. Co prawda nie cierpiałem z powodu bólu fizycznego, ale czegokolwiek bym się nie chwycił, zawsze  
miało odmienny skutek do tego zamierzonego. To sprawiało, że dostawałem białej gorączki. Wszystko wkurzało mnie do krańca  
wytrzymałości. Miałem ochotę rzucić się na pierwszego lepszego gościa i dać mu łomot albo wyżyć się na najbliższym przechodzącym  
obok mnie żołnierzu. Sam nie wiem, co spowodowało, że dzisiaj moje nerwy były w strzępach.

Kiedy wyjeżdżałem na patrol, nawet nie widziałem się z Johnem. Od rana miał sporo zajęć w szpitalu i chociaż moje umysł i ciało, a w  
szczególności oczy i serce chciały zobaczyć go, postanowiłem zostawić to na później. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy mój ukochany odpocznie  
i nabierze sił, będę mógł stanąć przed nim, nie martwiąc się o jego nastrój. Chciałem, żeby zobaczył mnie w innym świetle - i to dosłownie.  
Wyobrażałem sobie, że stojąc przed jego pokojem, zachodzące słońce oświetli nie tylko mnie, ale i jego. Że będziemy stać jak zaczarowani,  
patrząc sobie w oczy, a nasze dłonie powoli dotkną się nawzajem. Później John uśmiechnie się do mnie, ja zrobię krok do przodu, nachylę  
się nad nim i wyszeptam, jak bardzo go kocham.

Ta scena prześladuje mnie od... nie pamiętam kiedy. Marzę, że pewnego dnia tak właśnie będzie. Że mój ukochany obudzi się i widząc  
mnie, poczuje coś innego niż złość czy strach. Moja głowa zapełniona jest Johnem. Tylko dzięki niemu do tej pory trzymam się armii i  
żyję z nadzieją w sercu, że moje życie zmieni się pewnego dnia. To wszystko dzięki niemu. Dzięki Johnowi. Mojemu słońcu...

Myśląc o nim, zapominam o kłopotach, bólu i stresie, do którego powinienem był być już przecież przyzwyczajony. Nawet kiedy jakiś  
nieuważny facet przez przypadek napchał mi piasku do oka, pomyślałem o Johnie... i uspokoiłem się. Zaskoczyłem tym nawet samego  
siebie. Zwykle złapałbym takiego za ubranie, rzucił na ziemię i przycisnął jego twarz do piasku, żeby poczuł moją złość. Jednak wyobraziłem  
sobie twarz mojego ukochanego, który widząc taką scenę, z pewnością obrzuciłby mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem i odszedł zdenerwowany.  
Nie chciałbym tego, dlatego próbuję panować nad sobą, żeby sprostać jego wymaganiom. To nie ciężar... to przyjemność.

Kiedy ta kobieta powiedziała mi o tym, że John wyjechał i nie ma go już w naszym obozie, wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to wywrócić oczami  
i wyjść z tego przeklętego namiotu. To naprawdę nie jest mój dzień...  
\- Który dzisiaj jest? Pierwszy kwietnia? - zapytałem Mata, którego widziałem już kątem oka, kiedy wyszedłem z namiotu. Rozmawiał z jakimiś  
żołnierzami, ale pożegnał się z nimi i ruszył szybko w moją stronę.  
\- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz? - powiedział trochę zdezorientowany.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy robią mi dzisiaj na złość i chcą zobaczyć, jak daleko mogą się posunąć w żartach...

Mat nie odpowiedział. Widziałem, że przygląda mi się, ale nawet nie spojrzałem w jego stronę. Chciałem jak najszybciej dotrzeć do pokoju  
mojego Johna. Chciałem zobaczyć już moje słońce. Wiedziałem, że o tej porze powinien być już na nogach.  
\- Sebastian... Johna naprawdę nie ma w...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo stanąłem w miejscu i odwróciłem się do niego, przyciskając nieświadomie palce do piekącego oka.  
\- I ty też?! Co was dzisiaj wszystkich napadło? Założyliście się, kto pierwszy wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi, czy co? - zapytałem już  
naprawdę zdenerwowanym tonem. Miałem ochotę krzyknąć na Mata, ale zrobiło mi się sucho w ustach. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Ale szczerze mówiąc, podziwiam was za odwagę. Mało kto odważyłby się tak bardzo grać na moich nerwach...  
Ruszyłem przed siebie. Moje kroki były tak szybkie i zdecydowane, że Mat musiał niemal biec, by dotrzymać mi tempa. Zbierał się, żeby  
coś powiedzieć, jednak za każdym razem spoglądając na mnie, zmieniał zdanie. W końcu stanąłem przed pokojem Johna. Czułem, jak moje  
jelita skręcają się z niecierpliwości i ekscytacji. Podniosłem dłoń i trzy razy cicho zapukałem do drzwi. Zawsze, kiedy chodziło o Johna,  
moje gesty były delikatne i spokojne. Nawet jeżeli było to coś tak trywialnego, jak pukanie do drzwi. Najdziwniejsze było to, że robiłem  
to wszystko mimowolnie, jakby podświadomie.

Czekałem na jakąś odpowiedź, ale nie było jej. Przystawiłem ucho do drzwi i jeszcze raz zastukałem kostkami. Cisza.  
\- John... Kochanie, otwórz, proszę. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
Nic. Zwykle nie przejąłbym się tym zbytnio, bo wiedziałem, jak John reaguje na moją obecność. Jednak tym razem coś było nie tak.  
Czułem to. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem na Mata, który stał kilka metrów za mną. Miał oczy wbite w ziemię i był blady.  
\- John naprawdę wyjechał - mruknął tak cicho, że niemal go nie usłyszałem.  
\- Kochanie, otwórz - powiedziałem już trochę ostrzejszym tonem i chwyciłem za klamkę. Popchałem ją, ale drzwi były zamknięte.  
Nie mogłem tego tak zostawić, bo moje serce było coraz niepewniejsze, dlatego oparłem się ramieniem o drzwi.  
\- John, jeżeli tam jesteś, odsuń się - w tym momencie z całych sił naparłem ciałem, ale pokój nadal stał zamknięty. Przekląłem pod nosem,  
odsunąłem się i kopnąłem ciężkim butem w drewniane drzwi. Zamek puścił, wokół poleciały drzazgi, a odcisk mojej stopy odbił się na drewnie.

Bałem się zajrzeć do środka. Popchnąłem lekko jedyną przeszkodę, jaka stała mi na drodze. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie. W środku panował mrok,  
przerażający mrok, którego nie zapomnę chyba do końca mojego życia. Poczułem jak zalewa mnie zimny pot, a jakaś siła ściska moje gardło.  
Tak długo wpatrywałem się w ciemność, że moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do niej. Zrobiłem krok do przodu. Niesamowity chłód owiał moje  
ciało. Czułem, że moje serce zamarło.

W pokoju nie było ani śladu Johna. W otwartych szafkach nie widziałem jego rzeczy, w miejscu gdzie stała broń, teraz jej nie było. Ze ścian  
zniknęły plakaty, a ze stolika jego hełm i laptop. W pokoju zostało jedynie puste łóżko z materacem. Mój wzrok przykuło jednak coś świecącego,  
coś, co było mi znane. Z nadzieją, że to jednak jakiś zły sen, zbliżyłem się do łóżka i chwyciłem leżący na nim zimny nóż. Ten sam, który podarowałem  
mu ponad dwa lata temu, przed naszym pierwszym rozstaniem.

Poczułem się, jakbym spadał w przepaść i nic nie mogłem zrobić. Moje nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Trzymałem w dłoniach przedmiot,  
który wiązał mnie z Johnem, dzięki któremu mogliśmy być razem, nawet pomimo odległości. Oddając go, zostawiając, John dał mi wyraźny  
sygnał. Przekaz był jasny... Nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. John chce zapomnieć o mnie, wymazać mnie ze swojej pamięci.

Bezwładnie usiadłem na łóżku i nóż niemal nie wypadał mi z rąk. Poczułem, że opuściły mnie wszystkie siły. Nie wierzyłem, że to działo się  
naprawdę. Co gorsza, nie czułem nic, tylko totalną pustkę. Miałem ochotę zamknąć oczy i zniknąć. Pomimo ciszy i ciemności, wciąż czułem  
zapach mojego ukochanego, słyszałem jego głos i śmiech. Mogłem niemal zobaczyć jego małą postać, leżącą na łóżku. Tak często przychodziłem  
do tego pokoju, by patrzeć, jak śpi, że teraz nadal czuję jego obecność. I co dalej? Co mam zrobić? Johna nie ma... Odszedł, zniknął z mojego życia.  
Jak mam dalej funkcjonować...? Mam to tak zostawić?

Poczułem determinację i podniosłem oczy. Zobaczyłem Mata, który stał w drzwiach i nie wiedział co zrobić. Za to ja wiedziałem. Nie było nawet  
mowy, żebym się poddał. Jakiś czas temu wyznałem Johnowi moje uczucia i chociaż mnie odtrącił, wiem, że kiedyś mnie pokocha. Nie zostawię  
tak tego. Muszę walczyć, muszę go odnaleźć... Muszę jeszcze raz spojrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy i powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham.

Nagle wszystkie moje siły powróciły, poczułem niesamowitą determinację. Schowałem lśniący nóż, który John trzymał do tej pory przy swoim  
ciele i ruszyłem do wyjścia. Mat chyba nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, bo stał w miejscu i tarasował mi przejście. Nie przejąłem się nim. Gdybym chciał,  
mógłbym złamać mu rękę jednym ruchem. Czasami sam jestem zaskoczony swoją siłą.

Zbliżając się do drzwi, odepchnąłem Mata, który potknął się, uderzył plecami o drzwi i upadł na piasek. Jednak nawet nie spojrzałem w jego  
stronę, miałem przez sobą tylko jeden cel. Musiałem wyglądać naprawdę groźnie, bo wszyscy schodzili mi z drogi, a na ich twarzach malowało  
się przerażenie. I dobrze, bo gdyby któryś z nich wpadł teraz w moje ręce, nie wiem, czy dożyłby kolejnych minut.

Nie jestem pewny, czy Jones wiedział o moim powrocie, ale chyba był przygotowany na moją wściekłość, bo kiedy wszedłem do jego biura,  
nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Odłożył dokumenty, które trzymał w dłoniach i spojrzał na mnie z dominacją w oczach.  
\- Sebastian... - zaczął spokojnie. Jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, poczuł moje ręce na swojej szyi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, ale nie  
ze strachu. Zdziwił się chyba tylko, że od razu przeszedłem do rzeczy. Próbował odepchnąć mnie, ale popchnąłem go na ścianę.

W tym momencie poczułem, że kilka osób próbuje mnie odciągnąć. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę mu nic zrobić. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Musiałem  
dowiedzieć się, kto stał za zniknięciem Johna i gdzie on teraz jest. Dlatego rozluźniłem uścisk i pozwoliłem, żeby cztery osoby odciągnęły mnie  
od Jonesa na bezpieczną odległość. Złapał się za gardło i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytałem, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta. Jones wyprostował się i poprawił mundur.  
\- Camp Leatherneck, Kandahar? Gdzie? - krzyknąłem, a uścisk na moich ramionach wzmocnił się.  
\- John został przeniesiony, bo takie dostaliśmy rozkazy. Tam gdzie jest teraz, jego wiedza i praktyka jest bardziej potrzebna niż w naszym obozie.  
Poza tym miejsce jego pobytu jest w pełni zależne od dowództwa z góry i nie mogę nikomu nic zdradzać. Chyba rozumiesz, że tobie w szczególności...  
Wiedziałem, że Jones nie zdradzi mi tak łatwo, dokąd pojechał mój ukochany. Jednak świadomość tego, doprowadzała mnie do furii. Chciałem  
wiedzieć, gdzie jest John, pojechać po niego i sprowadzić go z powrotem do Camp Bastion.

Udawałem, że się uspokoiłem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a mężczyźni, którzy do tej pory tak bardzo starali się odciągnąć mnie od Jonesa, puścili  
mnie. Kiedy tylko poczułem trochę wolności, chwyciłem za stojące przede mną krzesło i rzuciłem je prosto w okno. Drewniane, ale ciężkie krzesło  
przeleciało jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów obok głowy Jonesa, który nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Szyba w oknie rozprysnęła się w drobny mak.  
Jednak Jones stał w miejscu z założonymi rękami i patrzył na moją furię.

Chwyciłem za biurko i wywróciłem je do góry nogami. Czułem, że moja twarz jest czerwona, a z ust leci piana. Byłem w szale. Wokół mnie zaczęły  
latać kartki i jakieś dokumenty, chociaż nie słyszałem własnych słów, docierały do mnie odgłosy łamiących się rzeczy. Chciałem wiedzieć, gdzie  
jest John, nie panowałem nad sobą. Na dodatek pozostali zachowywali spokój. Wiedziałem, że przygotowywali się na mój atak szału. Przez ich  
obojętność i opanowanie byłem jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

Szybkim ruchem doskoczyłem do Jonesa, chwyciłem go za ubranie, a drugą rękę odgiąłem do tyłu. Szykowałem się do uderzenia. Jones nie  
bronił się, patrzył jedynie na mnie obojętnym wzrokiem. Zobaczyłem, że coś kapnęło na jego twarz. To były moje łzy. Zrozumiałem, że w ten  
sposób nie sprowadzę Johna do domu. Ani Jones, ani McQueen nie powiedzą mi o nim słowa.

Już wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić. Puściłem Jonesa, wyprostowałem się i bez słowa wyszedłem z pokoju. Ruszyłem przez obóz w kierunku  
wielkiego parkingu. Tego chyba się nie spodziewali, bo zaraz usłyszałem głos Jonesa, który wzywał mnie, żebym zawrócił. Tak jakbym miał  
go posłuchać... Kretyn. Chwilę później usłyszałem za sobą szybkie kroki kilku mężczyzn. Najwidoczniej chcieli mnie zatrzymać.

Zignorowałem ich. Najważniejszy był John. Moim jedynym zadaniem teraz było wsiąść do jakiegokolwiek samochodu, przejechać przez bramę  
i odnaleźć mojego ukochanego w którymś z obozów. Nie było ważne dla mnie to, że złamię wszystkie możliwe przepisy, że być może wylecę za  
to z wojska. Pragnienie ujrzenia mojego słońca przesłaniało wszystkie konsekwencje. Nie myślałem racjonalnie. Po prostu chciałem chwycić  
Johna w ramiona i nie wypuścić go już nigdy.

\- Moran! Co chcesz zrobić?! Do reszty oszalałeś? - krzyczał Jones. Zdziwiłem się, bo do tej pory trudno było mu dźwignąć swoje dupsko i wyjść  
na dwór, jeżeli nie miał konkretnego powodu. Niemal uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że jest na mnie wściekły.  
Zbliżałem się do samochodu. W momencie, kiedy miałem pociągnąć za klamkę, ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Mata.  
\- Ty zdrajco. Puszczaj mnie! - krzyknąłem i uderzyłem go w nos. Mat upadł na ziemię i zalał się krwią. Podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, że chyba  
cały obóz obserwuje mój atak furii. Nie widziałem ich twarzy, ale zgaduję, że byli przerażeni. Ktoś biegł w moim kierunku, ale nie zwracałem  
na niego uwagi. A powinienem był, ponieważ, kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, poczułem ogromne uderzenie w kark. Zupełnie jakby ktoś przywalił  
mi metalową pałką. Cios był potężny, ale nie wystarczający, bo nadal trzymałem się na nogach. Chwilę później poczułem dwa kolejne uderzenia  
i padłem na ziemię. Wokół zapanowała ciemność, a ostatnie co widziałem, to piękny uśmiech Johna w swojej wyobraźni.

  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaardzo spokojny rozdział. Wręcz nudny... ale niestety musiałam go napisać, żeby historia miała sens i ciągłość. Obiecuję, że w następnych rozdziałach będzie się dziać dużo i intensywnie, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość:D

✲✲✲

Trzymał butelkę wody, chociaż jego dłoń była śliska od potu. Z nieba lał się żar, a kamienie wtapiały się w podeszwy butów. Idąc przez  
obóz, niemal zazdrościł Sebastianowi jego stanu. Mógł bez niczyich pretensji siedzieć w małym, ale klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu i  
o nic się nie martwić... Chociaż może to nie do końca była prawda.

Mat stanął pod metalowymi drzwiami. Zastanawiał się, jaki tym razem czekał go widok. Ostatnim razem musiał wyjść, bo Sebastian  
był wrakiem człowieka. Nie wytrzymał, bo jego dowódca nie przypominał samego siebie. Pociągając za klamkę miał nadzieję, że ujrzy  
dawnego Morana, który krzyknie albo złamie jakąś broń. Znów chciał ujrzeć tego Sebastiana, przed którym drżeli nawet dowódcy.

Powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia. Poczuł chłód, otaczający jego ciało. To było niesamowicie przyjemne. Kiedy w końcu jego oczy  
przyzwyczaiły się do ciemnego pokoju, zdziwił się, że nie było w nim Sebastiana. Zaczął się rozglądać i dopiero po chwili zauważył  
ciemną postać, siedzącą w rogu pokoju. Starł przedramieniem pot z czoła, zamknął za sobą drzwi i powolnym krokiem podszedł do  
Morana.

Sebastian wyglądał tragicznie. Nie mył się i niemal nie jadł od kilku dni. Był blady na twarzy, jego oczy były podkrążone i spuchnięte.  
_Pewnie od płaczu._ Patrzył przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Mat wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos i usiadł naprzeciw dowódcy.  
\- Moran... - zaczął.  
\- Nie wrócił? - przerwał mu Sebastian zachrypniętym głosem. Nie spojrzał w jego stronę, nawet się nie poruszył.  
\- Nie... - powiedział zrezygnowany Mat, kręcąc głową. Było mu żal Sebastiana i nie mógł znieść, widząc go w takim stanie.  
\- Posłuchaj, to już trwa zbyt długo. Siedzisz w tym pokoju od ponad tygodnia, nie jesz i nie śpisz. Za chwilę oślepniesz przez tę ciemność.  
Wyjdź na zewnątrz, złap trochę słońca... - Mat zamilkł, bo widział, że jego słowa nie robią na Sebastianie żadnego wrażenia. Przysunął się  
bliżej i pochylił w jego stronę.

\- Jones zamkną cię tutaj, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Na pewno sam wiesz, że gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, rozniósłbyś nie tylko  
nasz, ale i inne obozy w poszukiwaniu Johna...  
Imię ukochanego sprawiło, że Sebastian spojrzał na Mata z prawdziwym bólem w oczach. Mat widział, jak przez tętnice Morana krew  
zaczyna płynąć szybciej i szybciej. John zawsze sprawiał, że jego serce przyśpieszało.

\- Siedzisz tu tak długo, że nawet Jones zaczyna się o ciebie martwić. Chodź ze mną. Twoi ludzie cię potrzebują. Nie możesz zamykać  
się przed światem i ukrywać się tutaj do końca wojny.  
Mat podał mu wodę, którą do tej pory trzymał w dłoni. Sebastian sięgnął po nią i jednym ruchem opróżnił butelkę. Mat miał nadzieję,  
że największy kryzys minął i teraz będzie tylko lepiej. Wstał z ziemi i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Sebastian jedynie wywrócił oczami.  
Był zbyt dumny, żeby zgodzić się na nawet najmniejszą pomoc. Podparł się ręką i wstał, jednocześnie trzymając się za skronie.

Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, dlatego podszedł ze zmrużonymi oczami do pojedynczego krzesła i upadł na nie bezradnie.  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to tak się potoczy... - zaczął spokojnym tonem. Mat usiadł na małym stole naprzeciw Morana.  
\- Wiesz... kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że kocham Johna, że pożądam nie tylko jego ciała, ale też chcę go uszczęśliwić, obiecałem sobie,  
że zrobię wszystko, żeby go zdobyć. Wiedziałem, że muszę być delikatny, czuły i kochający. I tak właśnie byłem. Ale moja miłość do  
niego oślepiła mnie i nie zauważałem, a może raczej ignorowałem to, że John mnie unika i odtrąca. Starałem się o tym nie myśleć...

Sebastian odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Bał się wypowiedzieć następne słowa, dlatego dopiero po dłuższej przerwie otworzy usta.  
\- Myśl o tym, że John tak bardzo mnie nienawidził i bał się mnie do tego stopnia, że uciekł przede mną, jest nie do zniesienia. Gdybym  
domyślił się tego wcześniej i znał jego zamiary... zamknąłbym go w moim pokoju i nie wypuszczał, dopóki nie zrozumiałby, jak bardzo go  
kocham. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć się o te kilka dni...  
\- I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Johna nie ma, nie wiesz, gdzie jest, a Jones na pewno ci tego nie powie. Czas wyleczy rany... - powiedział  
Mat, patrząc na Sebastiana, który spojrzał na niego z mieszanką złości i irytacji.  
\- ... ta, już widzę, jak mnie posłuchasz - dodał Mat z kwaśną miną.  
\- Ale chyba nie bierzesz pod uwagę dezercji? - zapytał z obawą.

Sebastian skrzyżował ręce za głową i odchylił się na krześle. Jego nastrój trochę się poprawił. Mat nie był pewny, czy to dobry omen.  
\- Nie wiem. Biorę wszystkie możliwości pod uwagę. Czekam tylko na odpowiedni moment.  
\- John chyba nie uwolni się od ciebie, nawet jeśli ucieknie na drugi koniec świata, co? - zapytał Mat, wstając ze stołu. Na twarzy Morana  
po raz pierwszy od tygodnia pojawił się mały uśmiech.  
\- Zrozumiesz mnie, kiedy znajdziesz kogoś takiego jak John... - powiedział Sebastian i zmierzył Mata wzrokiem.  
\- Chociaż wątpię, czy z taką twarzą ktokolwiek zwróci na ciebie uwagę.  
Chociaż Mat zacisnął pięści, uniósł kącik ust i odwrócił się do drzwi.  
\- Powiem chłopakom, że przyjdziesz. Obsesyjny draniu.

✲✲✲

 _Ryż czy makaron? A może jednak jajecznica z bekonem?_ John miał tyle do wyboru. Co prawda stołówka w Camp Bastion również  
oferowała wiele, jednak jedzenie w Kandahar wydawało się jakieś smaczniejsze. Kolorowe potrawy wystawione za szybami kusiły  
wyglądem. Już na sam ten widok, na twarzy Johna pojawiał się uśmiech.

\- Proponowałbym ryż z warzywami. Ostatnio mieliśmy kilka zatruć po makaronie...  
John mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego nowego dowódcy i przyjaciela. James patrzył na niego.  
\- Ty chyba robisz to specjalnie - powiedział wesoło John i czekał, aż James zbliżył się do niego niemal tak blisko, że dotykali się ramionami.  
\- Za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebuję pomocy, ty wyrastasz jak spod ziemi i mówisz co mam zrobić. Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko - John  
dodał szybko, kiedy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel spoważniał.  
\- Co podać, sir? - zapytała jedna z kucharek. Lekarz zaczął zastanawiać się nad wyborem, ale rozmawiając z kucharką, czuł na sobie wzrok  
Jamesa. Wyższy mężczyzna obserwował Johna z uśmiechem. Jeszcze nie zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jego piękny blondyn jest tak  
blisko i że może zobaczyć się z nim w każdej chwili. Marzył o tym od tak dawna, że teraz to wszystko wydawało mu się snem.

Poczuł, że jego policzki zalewają rumieńce, kiedy obserwował, jak młody lekarz oblizywał wargi, wskazując palcem na dania za szybą.  
\- A dla pana to, co zawsze, panie Sholto? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos kobiety. Spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową.  
\- Coś ostatnio często buja pan w obłokach. To nie jest zbyt bezpieczne w tej części świata - powiedziała, prowokująco unosząc brew. John  
spojrzał na Jamesa, który zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Miał nadzieję, że kucharka nie będzie robić więcej aluzji, dlatego opuścił  
wzrok. Tymczasem niska kobieta uniosła kącik ust i mrugnęła do zaskoczonego Johna.

\- Smacznego, panowie - dodała.  
James poczuł ulgę, kiedy w końcu oddalił się od stoiska. Teraz mógł w spokoju porozmawiać z Johnem. Stanął przy jednym z pustych stolików  
i odsunął krzesło dla niższego blondyna. John zawahał się przez chwilę, zaskoczony niewinnym i jednocześnie uroczym gestem Jamesa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, John?  
\- Jasne. Dlaczego pytasz? - zastanawiał się lekarz.  
\- Jesteś jakiś blady. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeżywasz zbyt mocno tych przenosin z Camp Bastion.  
\- Nie, James. Wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę. Radzę sobie w szpitalu, zapoznałem się już mniej więcej z obozem i poznałem kilka  
sympatycznych osób. Tak więc... jest okej - powiedział John, rozrywając saszetkę cukru i wsypując ją do kawy.

James obserwował każdy jego ruch. Już na samym początku zakochał się w pracy jego palców i delikatnych gestach, dlatego teraz po  
prostu nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiedy w końcu zorientował się, że się gapił, odchrząknął i skupił się na swoim posiłku.  
\- To dobrze, że przyzwyczaiłeś się już do życia w Kandahar. Ale gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś problemy albo wątpliwości...  
\- Tak, James. Wiem - przerwał mu John ze szczerym uśmiechem, wpatrując się w swojego dowódcę.  
Mężczyźni zamilkli. Do pomieszczenia zaczęli schodzić się pozostali żołnierze. Wokół zapanował ruch i hałas, jednak nie przeszkadzało to  
ani Jamesowi, ani Johnowi, którzy cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem.

\- Wiesz... ostatnio rozmawiałem z pułkownikiem McQueenem. Pytał, jak sobie radzisz i czy wszystko w porządku.  
John poczuł ciepło w sercu na wspomnienie o swoim wcześniejszym dowódcy. Nie ukrywał, że w nowym miejscu brakowało mu jego  
starych kolegów i przyjaciół. Jednak teraz bał się tego, dokąd zmierzała ich rozmowa. Zawsze czuł niepewność i dyskomfort, kiedy  
ktoś wspominał o Camp Bastion. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Moranie, który był z tym obozem złączony już chyba na zawsze.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pułkownik nie ma mi za złe mojej decyzji - powiedział niepewnie, nie odrywając wzroku od talerza.  
\- Ależ skąd. McQueen cieszy się, że już zaaklimatyzowałeś się tutaj i kibicuje ci bardzo mocno - powiedział James.  
\- Jednak czuję, że nie wybaczył mi tego, że mu cię odebrałem. Co chwila rzucał jakieś kąśliwe uwagi - dodał z uśmiechem.  
\- Naprawdę? To nie w stylu McQueena - zdziwił się John.  
\- Och, to nie są jakieś pretensje, tylko zwykle przytyki z uśmiechem. Pułkownik to dobra osoba. Poza tym ja i McQueen musieliśmy  
przedyskutować jedną kwestię dotyczącą ciebie...

John uniósł głowę. Zastanawiał się, o czym mogli rozmawiać jego były i obecny dowódca, jeżeli nie o jego aklimatyzacji w nowym obozie.  
\- John, pułkownik już od dawna planował odznaczyć cię i mianować na kapitana, ale nigdy nie było na to czasu. Rozmawialiśmy o twoim  
awansie i obaj jesteśmy zgodni, że należy ci się, jak nikomu innemu. W końcu służysz w Afganistanie przeszło dwa i pół roku.  
Serce młodego lekarza zaczęło bić jak szalone. Już od dawna marzył o randze kapitana, ale nie śmiał mówić o tym głośno. Jednak teraz  
nawet nie mógł ukryć swojej ekscytacji.  
\- McQueen nie chce, żebyś odniósł wrażenie, że cię nie doceniał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wszyscy w Camp Bastion bardzo cenili sobie twoją  
wiedzę, profesjonalizm i zaangażowanie. Dlatego poprosił mnie, żebym osobiście wręczył ci nominację w jego imieniu... Ale, John...  
Ta informacja nie jest jeszcze oficjalna. Mówię ci o niej jako przyjaciel... Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy dostaniesz awans, ale proszę cię,  
żebyś do tego czasu nie rozmawiał o tym z nikim, dobrze?

John niemal nie słyszał Jamesa. W jego uszach huczała krew, jego dłonie pociły się, a z twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Pokiwał tylko głową  
i swoim entuzjazmem zaraził Jamesa, który cieszył się razem z nim. Kiedy w stołówce zaczęło robić się coraz głośniej, John postanowił  
pójść do szpitala, chciał zacząć coś robić, by nie myśleć o słowach swojego dowódcy.

Idąc w stronę wyjścia, czuł okropne ukłucie w żołądku. Nagle musiał dowiedzieć się, jak na jego zniknięcie zareagował Moran. To uczucie  
niepewności i strachu wierciło w nim dziurę. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło, dlaczego chciał wiedzieć,  
co zrobił Sebastian? Przecież chciał zapomnieć o nim i zacząć nowy rozdział, bez wspomnień o szalonym i niebezpiecznym pułkowniku.  
James widząc jego niepewną minę, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- John? Co się stało? - zapytał, kiedy oboje zatrzymali się przed wyjściem ze stołówki. Niższy mężczyzna ugryzł się w język i unikał jego wzroku.  
_Po co mi to wiedzieć? O co się martwię?_ W końcu wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał niepewnie na Jamesa.  
\- Czy... po moim wyjeździe wszystko jest w porządku? Nie mam na razie kontaktu z Billem, a chciałbym wiedzieć, czy on i... pozostali  
mają się dobrze.  
\- Z tego, co wiem, nowy dowódca, którego mianowałeś jakoś sobie radzi. I nie słyszałem, żeby poza tym były jakieś problemy...  
\- A... - John nie mógł się zmusić, żeby zapytać.  
\- ...a Moran? - wydusił, nie patrząc na wyższego mężczyznę.  
\- O nim nic nie wiem. Podobno Jones miał z nim małą przeprawę, ale co się z nim teraz dzieje... nie mam pojęcia.

John nerwowo pokiwał głową i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. James zdążył zorientować się, że robił to kiedy był zdenerwowany i  
niepewny. Pragnął uspokoić Johna, dlatego uśmiechnął się delikatnie i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Nie martw się, John. Znamy tutaj opowieści o Moranie i o tym, do czego jest zdolny. Obiecuję, że gdyby coś strzeliło mu do głowy, gdyby  
przyjechał tutaj i chciał zabrać cię stąd, my nie zostawimy cię samego. Możesz na mnie liczyć, John. Masz we mnie pełne wsparcie.

To nie uspokoiło Johna, ale nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel martwił się o niego, dlatego zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Poklepał Jamesa  
i już miał ruszyć w stronę szpitala, kiedy duża dłoń owinęła się delikatnie wokół jego nadgarstka.  
\- Zjedz to, John, bo chyba brakuje ci cukru, dlatego jesteś taki blady - powiedział major, wyciągając w stronę lekarza mały czekoladowy  
batonik.  
\- Aha i przyjdź, proszę dzisiaj wieczorem do mojego pokoju. W końcu będę miał czas wolny i chciałbym spędzić go z tobą - dodał, wpatrując  
się intensywnie w niebieskie oczy Johna. Nie chciał puścić jego ręki, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Pocieszał się myślą, że dzisiejszej nocy  
będzie mieć Johna tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Z tą myślą wrócił do swojego pokoju i odliczał czas do końca zmiany.

  


	14. Chapter 14

✲✲✲

\- Sir? Wracamy już, czy mamy jeszcze gdzieś sprawdzić? - zapytał młody żołnierz, który stał za Johnem z karabinem w ręku. Przyglądał  
się pracy lekarza, którego podziwiał już od dłuższego czasu. John uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nawet nie spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
\- Jeżeli będziesz mógł z czystym sumieniem spojrzeć na pułkownika i powiedzieć mu, że w pełni wykonałeś rozkaz, to nie ma sprawy...  
\- zaczął John i zdejmując rękawiczki, odwrócił się do młodego żołnierza.  
\- Jednak, kiedy okaże się, że któryś z twoich kolegów został ranny, bo nie sprawdziłeś terenu dokładnie, to będziesz pluł sobie w brodę  
do końca życia. Ale to nie ja jestem twoim dowódcą, Richard. Decyzja o skończeniu patrolu należy do kapitana Clarka, to jego zapytaj,  
czy możecie wracać do samochodów.

Mężczyzna wziął sobie słowa Johna do serca, bo przytaknął mu z zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy i wrócił do grupki swoich kolegów,  
którzy przeszukiwali domu jednej w wiosek. John pokręcił głową. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, on sam był jak ten młody żołnierz. Zawsze  
chciał zrobić wszystko szybko i brać się za nowe wyzwania. Jednak cieszył się, że 'wyrósł' z takiego zachowania. Zakładając na ramię  
torbę lekarską, poczuł obok siebie obecność dowódcy tego patrolu.

\- I jak, John? Skończyłeś? - zapytał z uśmiechem szczupły mężczyzna.  
\- Na razie tak. A wy?  
Kapitan Clark skrzyżował ramiona i stanął w lekkim rozkroku. Była to jego typowa postawa, kiedy czuł się pewnie i komfortowo.  
\- Sprawdzimy jeszcze wschodnią część i wracamy do obozu. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz iść do samochodu i poinformować dowództwo. Moja  
grupa powinna uwinąć się w jakieś dwadzieścia minut - powiedział, patrząc na Johna niebieskimi oczami. Lekarz nie za bardzo miał  
ochotę skorzystać z tej propozycji. Mimo wszystko pamiętał, jak to było mieć własny pluton, dlatego chciał wykorzystywać każdą okazję,  
żeby chociaż na chwilę poczuć się jak za dawnych czasów.  
\- Pójdę z wami. Może akurat ktoś będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy - John puścił oczko w stronę kapitana i ruszył z nim w stronę  
pozostałych mężczyzn.

✲✲✲

Wszystkie domki w afgańskich wioskach mają wspólną cechę - są praktycznie identyczne. Ich ściany zbudowane są z utwardzonego piasku  
bądź kamieni. W wejściu stoją metalowe drzwi przypominające te, które często można zobaczyć na złomowiskach. Wewnątrz nie ma nic  
wartościowego. Na ziemi leżą stare, wytarte dywany, kilka poduszek i mały stolik. Wszystko wygląda smutno i przygnębiająco.

To właśnie z tego powodu żołnierze nie raz mają problemy z rozróżnieniem tego, czy dany obszar był już sprawdzany. Dokądkolwiek by  
weszli, zawsze czekał ich ten sam widok. John w ciągu swojego pobytu w Afganistanie zdążył nauczyć się, jak radzić sobie w podobnych  
sytuacjach i to właśnie z tego powodu tak lgnęło do niego tak wielu młodych i niedoświadczonych żołnierzy.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już trzy razy przeszukiwałem ten dom - powiedział mężczyzna, stojący obok Johna. Drapał się w głowę i rozglądał  
na boki. Lekarz podał mu butelkę wody.  
\- Dawno nie byłem w takiej dużej wiosce. Na dodatek ludzie tutaj nie są zbyt pomocni - ton Johna był nieco nieufny.  
\- Może coś przed nami ukrywają? - powiedział żołnierz i spojrzał na porucznika.  
\- Albo są zastraszeni. Talibowie mogą obserwować wioskę i...

Nagle coś przykuło uwagę Johna. Jeden z Afgańczyków, który od samego początku podejrzanie się im przyglądał, teraz zachowywał się  
jeszcze dziwniej. Siedział w przejściu jednego z domów i starał się dyskretnie odganiać wszystkie biegające wokół dzieci, które starały  
się wejść do pomieszczenia. Raz za razem zerkał na Johna i jego towarzysza tylko po to, by chwilę później odwrócić wzrok.

\- Sprawdzaliście ten dom? - zapytał John, kiwając głową w jego stronę.  
\- Nie wiem... Pewnie tak - odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony żołnierz. Jednak lekarz nie był zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Idź po kapitana - mruknął w stronę młodego mężczyzny, który szybko ruszył, by wśród uliczek odnaleźć swojego dowódcę. Tymczasem  
John zarzucił karabin przez ramię i spokojnym krokiem podszedł do siedzącego brodatego Afgańczyka.

\- Sahar mo nekmrgha* - John starał się być uprzejmy, jednak mężczyzna nie wykazał żadnego zainteresowania. Zmierzył lekarza wzrokiem  
i odwrócił głowę.  
\- Englisi harf mizanid? Kesi inja engilisi harf mizane?  
Afgańczyk z poważną miną pokręcił przecząco głową. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogła to być z jego strony gra. Amerykanie i Brytyjczycy  
już tyle lat stacjonowali w tej części świata, że miejscowi mimo wszystko zdążyli przyswoić sobie ich język. Taka postawa nie podobała się  
lekarzowi i zaczął wierzyć, że mieszkańcy tej wioski faktycznie ukrywają coś przed patrolującymi żołnierzami.

\- Proszę wstać - powiedział w stronę mężczyzny. Był pewny, że został zrozumiany. Zanim jednak mógł dodać coś innego, usłyszał głos  
kapitana Clarka i pozostałych żołnierzy.  
\- Co się dzieje, John? - zapytał i zbliżył się do porucznika.  
\- Musimy jeszcze raz sprawdzić ten budynek. Nie podoba mi się jego postawa - powiedział blondyn, wskazując na brodatego mężczyznę.  
Kapitan spojrzał na Afgańczyka.  
\- Dziwnie zawzięty, co nie? Dobra, panowie, wchodzimy - powiedział w stronę swoich żołnierzy. Jednak mężczyzna widząc, ich zamiary,  
wstał szybko, zasłonił wejście swoim ciałem i zaczął wykrzykiwać coś w języku paszto. Trzeba było aż trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn, żeby  
obezwładnić go i przycisnąć do ziemi. Reszta wioski przyglądała się temu zamieszaniu.

\- Bob! Skontaktuj się z obozem. Chyba szykuje się nam jakaś większa sprawa... - kapitan Clark poklepał Johna po ramieniu i wszedł do  
pomieszczenia. Tymczasem lekarz załapał za słuchawkę przenośnego radia.  
\- Tu kobra zero cztery, odbiór.  
\- Echo, słuchamy was.  
\- Mamy tu podejrzany budynek i wiele wskazuje na to, że może być w nim coś więcej, odbiór...

John czekał na jakiekolwiek wskazówki, jednak nie słyszał nic oprócz szumu. Kilka razy powtórzył meldunek i nic. Spojrzał niepewnie  
na żołnierza z radiostacją i już miał odwiesić słuchawkę, kiedy usłyszał delikatny głos majora Sholto.  
\- John, co się tam dzieje? - zapytał James zmartwionym tonem.  
Lekarz zdziwił się bardzo, ponieważ zazwyczaj to nie dowódcy zajmowali się rozmową przez radio.  
\- Eee... tak jak mówiłem, mamy podejrzenie, że... - nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ jego uwagę przyciągnął kapitan Clark, który wyszedł  
z budynku z nieznanym karabinem w ręku. Spojrzał na Johna z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Znaleźliśmy nielegalny skład broni, sir. Jakie rozkazy? - zapytał blondyn. Zszokowany nie odrywał wzroku od kapitana. Przez krótką  
chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza.  
\- Zabezpieczcie broń i rozstawcie ludzi. Zaraz wyślemy wsparcie...  
Po raz pierwszy blondyn słyszał, żeby James był tak zdenerwowany. Nawet nie powtórzył rozkazu, rzucił jedynie słuchawką.

✲✲✲

Kiedy do wioski zbliżały się cztery nowe ciężko opancerzone samochody i dwa czołgi, już z daleka było widać, że sytuacja była poważna.  
Wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali ewakuowani i pilnowani na polu przed wioską. Niektórzy żołnierze stali obok z karabinami i obserwowali  
pobliskie wzgórza. Pozostali zaś kręcili się po okolicy.

\- Przyjechali - powiedział kapitan Clark do Johna.  
\- No, na co czekacie? Kopać dalej, chłopcy... - dodał w stronę swoich żołnierzy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przywieźli ze sobą sprzęt - głos John przepełniony był troską i niepewnością. Obserwował, jak dwóch najsilniejszych  
mężczyzn kopało dół obok jednego z domów.  
\- O cholera... A co on tu robi?  
Lekarz spojrzał na zaskoczonego kapitana, który patrzył gdzieś w stronę wejścia do wioski.  
\- O kim mówisz? - zapytał, ale Clark jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Sam zobacz...

W ich kierunku zbliżała się spora grupka żołnierzy. Nieśli ze sobą sprzęt do wykrywania metalu i nowoczesne urządzenia namierzające.  
Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że jednym z nich był major Sholto, który zazwyczaj nie opuszczał obozu. John nie mógł  
nadziwić się, że jego przyjaciel założył na siebie ciężką kamizelkę i hełm. Taki ubiór nie był obowiązkowy na terenie obozu, dlatego  
Johnowi trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że widział Jamesa w całkowicie nowym wcieleniu.

Kiedy tylko ich oczy spotkały się, na twarzy majora pojawiła się widoczna ulga. Jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył kroku i chwilę później stał  
już obok lekarza.  
\- John! Jesteś cały... jak to dobrze - dopiero po paru sekundach James zorientował się, że całą swoją uwagę skupiał na przyjacielu, dlatego  
szybko odchrząknął i spojrzał na kapitana Clarka, stojącego tuż obok niższego blondyna.  
\- Kapitanie. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, czuł jednak na sobie wzrok Johna.  
\- Jak na razie tak. Ale nie jest dobrze. Oprócz nielegalnej broni, znaleźliśmy jakiś zasypany niedawno tunel. Chłopcy próbują odkopać  
wejście, żeby przekonać się, co się tam kryje. Poza tym musimy wybrać... Hej, no co jest? Czemu bujacie w obłokach? Kopać, chłopcy,  
kopać! - Kapitan Clark odwrócił się w stronę swoich żołnierzy, zostawiając Johna i Jamesa samych.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, James? - zapytał niższy blondyn z uniesionym kącikiem ust.  
_Przyjechałem, żeby zabrać cię do domu..._ Major przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie miał odwagi wyznać Johnowi prawdziwego powodu, dla  
którego bez myślenia wsiadł do samochodu i przejechał kilkadziesiąt kilometrów piaszczystą drogą. Nie chciał wyznawać mu tego, co  
czuł. Nie teraz i nie w takim miejscu.

\- Mamy problem. Musimy rozwiązać go razem... - powiedział, patrząc przed siebie. Usłyszał tylko pomrukiwanie Johna i czuł jego wzrok.  
Po chwili spojrzał na niego.  
\- Dlaczego się mi tak przyglądasz? - zapytał.  
\- Pierwszy raz widzę cię w takim stroju... - mruknął lekarz, omiatając go wzrokiem. Na policzkach majora pojawiły się nikłe rumieńce.  
\- I jak? - głos majora był cichy i delikatny. John pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Całkiem nieźle - powiedział, mrugając okiem. Tym razem twarz Jamesa zrobiła się czerwona. Uśmiechnął się i szybko odwrócił głowę.

\- Chyba mamy wejście! - ich rozmowę przerwał głos Clarka. John, James i pozostali żołnierze, którzy akurat byli w pobliżu, zbliżyli się  
do wąskiego i długiego tunelu, który prowadził w głąb ziemi. Był tak ciemny, że nie pomagały nawet latarki. Mężczyźni nachylali się nad  
nim i próbowali wymyślić powód, dla którego tam był.

\- Jedynym rozwiązaniem będzie wejście tam i sprawdzenie, czy jest pusto - mruknął jeden z żołnierzy.  
\- A jeżeli to pułapka?  
\- Ta, jasne. Talibowie specjalnie wykopali dziurę, żeby chwilę później przysypać ją i nakryć belkami. Pomyśl, tam na dole na pewno coś jest.  
Jakieś pomieszczenie, skład broni czy coś w tym rodzaju...

Rozgorzała dyskusja, ale żaden z mężczyzn nie rwał się na ochotnika.  
\- To musi być drobna i szczupła osoba. Inaczej można się zaklinować... Na przykład pan major nie wejdzie na pewno... - powiedział jeden z  
nich, wskazując na Jamesa. Oczy pozostałych padły na Johna, który wyglądał przy przyjacielu na bardzo małego. Lekarz nie powiedział nawet  
słowa. Zbliżając się do dziury, zdjął z siebie kamizelkę i hełm, a broń podał kapitanowi. Jednak zanim wszedł pomiędzy pluton, poczuł uścisk  
na swoim nadgarstku.

\- John, co robisz? Chyba nie zamierzasz iść na ochotnika? - głos Jamesa był drżący i cichy. Jego oczy przepełnione były strachem i obawą. John  
odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Możesz zejść tam ze mną. Ale chyba nie damy radę później wyjść - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Chwilę później James obserwował, jak  
jego najdroższy wciskał się w wąską szczelinę przy pomocy kolegów, a później całkowicie zniknął w ciemnym dole.

Czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Sekunda po sekundzie, minuta po minucie. Wokół panowała napięta atmosfera, co jakiś czas, któryś z  
mężczyzn świecił latarką w głąb tunelu, jednak po Johnie nie było ani śladu. James denerwował się jak nigdy wcześniej. Chociaż był bardzo  
spokojnym i zrównoważonym człowiekiem, myśl o tym, że John jest sam i nie wiadomo co się z nim dzieje, sprawiła, że miał ochotę rwać  
sobie włosy z głowy.

Chodząc nerwowo wokół dziury, w końcu usłyszał szelest piasku i kamieni. Nachylił się nad tunelem, lekko odpychając pozostałych i czekał  
na Johna. Najpierw zobaczył podrapane palce, później całą dłoń. John próbował złapać się czegoś, kiedy duża i silna ręka Jamesa chwyciła go  
i jednym ruchem wyciągnęła na powierzchnię.

Lekarz zmrużył oczy od rażącego słońca. Usiadł na ziemi i oddychał głęboko, starając się usunąć z płuc kurz i piasek. Był brudny, miał włosy  
w nieładzie, a niebieskie oczy kontrastowały z brudem na jego twarzy. James wciąż trzymał jego dłoń, chociaż nie było to już konieczne.  
\- John? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał kapitan Clark, klęcząc obok niego.  
\- No, panowie... chyba udało się nam znaleźć jedną z głównych baz dowodzenia. Tam na dole jest wszystko... Jakieś pomieszczenie ze  
zdjęciami naszych obozów, żołnierzy, skrzynie z granatnikami, radia i plany i konstrukcje bomb... - powiedział John, kaszląc co jakiś czas.  
\- John, ale skąd ta krew? - zapytał James, dotykając lekko zakrwawionych palców Johna.  
\- Nie jest moja. Nie martw się. Chyba muszą mieć jeszcze jakieś wejście z drugiej strony, bo pomimo tego, że tutaj było zasypane, w środku  
siedział jeden z nich. Ale... Już nie wyjdzie stamtąd żywy... - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, chociaż Jamesowi nie było do śmiechu. Już niemal  
miał ochotę zabrać zmęczonego Johna na ręce, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego wydał rozkazy, a sam zaprowadził Johna do samochodu.

✲✲✲

Pukając do pokoju Johna, James czuł ulgę, że ten dzień dobiegał końca. Cieszył się, że wszyscy wrócili do obozu cali i zdrowi, a podejrzana  
kryjówka zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi. Jednak najbardziej zadowolony był z faktu, że mógł spędzić z Johnem resztę wieczoru. Nie zdążył  
nawet nabrać powietrza, kiedy drzwi do pokoju lekarza otworzyły się.

Stanął w nich półnagi John. Wycierał ręcznikiem mokre włosy, skóra lśniła jeszcze od wody, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach żelu pod  
prysznic. Major zacisnął pięści i stanął jak wryty.  
\- Och, to ty, James! Proszę, wejdź - John z uśmiechem wpuścił przyjaciela do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. W pokoju zapach był jeszcze  
intensywniejszy, wyższy blondyn musiał zamknąć oczy.  
\- James? Coś ci jest?  
\- Nie, nie. Tylko... teraz dopiero mija pierwszy stres...

John uśmiechnął się i założył na siebie koszulę. James obserwował jego ruchy, chociaż wiedział, że to może jedynie pogorszyć jego sytuację.  
\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że zaskoczyłeś mnie dzisiaj - powiedział lekarz, stojąc tyłem do majora.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie negatywnie...  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - John odwrócił się i puścił mu oczko.  
\- Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie w tej wiosce. Jeszcze nie widziałem cię na patrolu, a szkoda...  
\- Wiesz, John. Nie jestem już taki młody, poza tym teraz mam inne obowiązki w obozie.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, James. Wcale nie jesteś stary. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zachowałeś się dzisiaj jak prawdziwy żołnierz i doskonały dowódca.  
Poza tym wyglądasz nieźle w tej kamizelce i hełmie. Jestem pewny, że uwiódłbyś niejedną kobietę...

James poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza z każdym słowem. Jego policzki zaczęły płonąć, a ręce pocić się ze zdenerwowania. Powoli zbliżył  
się do Johna, który niczego nie świadomy zapinał pasek w spodniach.  
\- Czyli twierdzisz, że mógłbym się jeszcze podobać?  
\- Co to za pytanie? Nie wiesz, jak mundur działa na kobiety? Spodobałbyś się niejednej... - John podniósł wzrok i zdziwił się, że jego  
przyjaciel stał tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
\- A tobie? Spodobałbym się tobie?

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Sahar mo nekmrgha - Dzień dobry  
> Englisi harf mizanid? - Czy mówisz po angielsku?  
> Kesi inja engilisi harf mizane? - Czy jest tu ktoś, kto mówi po angielsku?


	15. Chapter 15

✲✲✲

Moje serce bije jak oszalałe. Słyszę przerażający pisk w uszach, a jednocześnie jest tak cicho. Czuję krew, która niesamowitym  
tempem przepływa przez moje żyły i tętnice. Patrzę na mojego najdroższego Johna i czuję ścisk w gardle. Dlaczego zadałem mu  
to pytanie? Wyszło ono z moich ust szybciej, niż zdążyłem pomyśleć. Teraz sam już nie wiem, czy żałuję tego, czy nie.

John przygląda mi się z dezorientacją. Nie dziwię mu się, w końcu nikt nie podziewałaby się takiego pytania od przyjaciela. Jednak  
jego zachowanie daje mi cień nadziei. Nie wiem na co, ale to zawsze coś. Jego oczy patrzą na mnie z niesamowitą intensywnością.  
Chyba zastanawia się nad moimi słowami. Jego policzki zaczynają oblewać blade rumieńce i chociaż jest ciemno, mogę zobaczyć je  
bez przeszkód. Zmierzwione od ręcznika włosy są tak bardzo urocze i pociągające... Ale nie mogę ich dotknąć, nawet gdybym chciał.  
Moje ciało jest jak zamrożone. Mogę jedynie czekać na reakcję Johna.

Nie wiem, jak długo stoimy, patrząc sobie w oczy. Moje ciało zaczyna się trząść i z każdą sekundą jestem coraz bliżej paniki. W chwili,  
kiedy zbieram się do przerwania ciszy, mój drogi John uśmiecha się i nieśmiało opuszcza wzrok na ziemię. Widzę, jak przygryza dolną  
wargę, krzyżuje ramiona i robi krok w moją stronę. Jest tak blisko, że niemal czuję jego ciepło, a zapach żelu nęci mój nos.

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział ci, że tak? - zapytał, podnosząc swój wzrok. Mam wrażenie, że mógłbym utopić się w tym głębokim  
błękicie. Przez chwilę jestem tak zahipnotyzowany, że dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie jego pytanie. Czy on... flirtuje ze mną? A  
może tylko drażni się i prowokuje? Nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ jego ciepłe i delikatne palce chwytają moją  
dłoń. Teraz nie tylko mogę na niego patrzeć, ale mogę go też poczuć. Jest gorący, a jego zapach obezwładniający.

\- James? Jesteś lodowaty.  
Wracam do rzeczywistości. Jego głos jest taki słodki, jednak patrzy na mnie jakoś inaczej. Nie wiem, co to znaczy. Uśmiecha się do  
mnie szczerze, ale jakby z politowaniem. Wiem, że teraz widzi we mnie jedynie przyjaciela i to boli... Powoli puszcza moją rękę - a  
ja już tęsknię za tym dotykiem - i odwraca się. Podchodzi do małej szafki obok łóżka i sięga do niej. Po chwili podaje mi małe, okrągłe  
opakowanie z lekami. Jego uśmiech wciąż jest taki sam, spokojny i przyjacielski.

\- Weź dwie i popij dużą ilością wody - mówi, wskazując na pigułki.  
\- To był ciężki dzień dla nas wszystkich. Szczególnie do ciebie, James. Zrobiłeś na mnie niesamowite wrażenie i chciałem się z tobą  
trochę podrażnić, ale nie mam serca ci tego teraz robić. Jesteś przemęczony...  
Jego ciepła dłoń ląduje na moim ramieniu i chociaż jest to dotyk, o którym marzę od miesięcy, teraz jest niesamowicie bolesny. Jest  
ciężki i parzy nie tylko moją skórę, ale i całe ciało. Pragnę dotyku Johna, jednak teraz chcę stąd wyjść. Wyjść i zapaść się pod ziemię. To  
wszystko jest zbyt bolesne, chociaż przecież nie zdarzyło się nic złego... Ani dobrego.

\- Chyba masz rację. Za dużo nerwów i emocji jak dla mnie. Plotę głupoty, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe... - mówię, patrząc  
na Johna. Jego promienna twarz niemal oświetla pokój, a uśmiech sprawia, że moje serce boli dwa razy bardziej.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. To było nawet... urocze - mówiąc to, posyła mi oczko. Mimowolnie uśmiecham się, bo każdy jego gest, był i będzie  
dla mnie jak skarb. Teraz jednak nie mogę dłużej przebywać w jego pokoju. Muszę wyjść i ochłonąć. Kiwam głową i odwzajemniam jego  
uśmiech.

\- Dwie? - pytam, potrząsając lekko pojemnikiem, chociaż doskonale usłyszałem za pierwszym razem.  
\- Możesz wziąć nawet trzy, ale efekt i tak będzie taki sam... - Chichot Johna sprawia, że drżę. Muszę wyjść. Muszę to zrobić teraz...  
\- W porządku, John. Widzimy się jutro - mówię, podchodząc do drzwi. John obserwuje mnie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i uśmiechem.  
Kiedy otwieram drzwi, on podnosi rękę na pożegnanie. Odwracam wzrok, zamykam drzwi i robię dwa kroki. Idę do swojego pokoju z  
zamkniętymi oczami, bo mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu jestem niewidoczny dla pozostałych. Chciałbym taki być... przynajmniej teraz.  
Znam na pamięć ilość kroków i kierunek, dlatego po chwili staję przed swoim pokojem i niczym ślepiec zatrzaskuję się wewnątrz.  
Przykładam dłoń czoła. Jest mokre od potu. Przeczesuję ręką włosy i upadam na łóżko z nadzieją, że jutro będzie lepiej.

✲✲✲

Coś było nie tak. Od samego początku patrolu John odnosił wrażenie, że każdy jego krok, gest i słowo, było źle odbierane przez mieszkańców  
wioski. Co prawda po raz pierwszy patrolowali ten teren, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali się z tak dziwnymi reakcjami. Afgańczycy  
byli przerażeni na sam ich widok. Kobiety wraz z dziećmi barykadowały się w domach, a starsi i młodsi mężczyźni obserwowali żołnierzy w  
grupkach z dużych odległości. To wyglądało, jakby ich obecność była dla tutejszych czymś niechcianym i przerażającym.

\- O co im chodzi?  
John usłyszał znajomy głos jednego z dowódców plutonu. Szedł obok powolnym krokiem i trzymał w dłoniach karabin. Rozglądał się na  
boki, jakby w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie, które sam zadał. Reszta żołnierzy ciągnęła się za nimi w parach.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia... - mruknął John. Po przejściu jeszcze kilku kroków w ich stronę ruszył starszy, siwobrody mężczyzna. Jego postawa  
wskazywała na to, że to on był głową tej małej wioski. Pomimo wieku, wciąż było widać w nim ślady młodego i odważnego człowieka,  
którym musiał kiedyś być. Na widok zdeterminowanego Afgańczyka John i dowódca stanęli w miejscu.

\- Chyba zaraz się dowiemy, co się tu dzieje - żołnierz stojący obok Johna, szepnął mu prosto do ucha. Zanim starszy mężczyzna zbliżył  
się do nich, już w połowie drogi zaczął wykrzykiwać niezrozumiałe słowa i wymachiwać rękami. W końcu spojrzał na lekarza wściekłym  
wzrokiem, a później zaczął wykonywać niezrozumiałe ruchy.  
\- Hila kawom jawa scheba* - powiedział dowódca w stronę mężczyzny i odwrócił się do pozostałych żołnierzy.  
\- Henry! Przyprowadź Basima, bo potrzebujemy tłumacza! Szybko!

W międzyczasie stary Afgańczyk wciąż wykrzykiwał coś w języku paszto. John zorientował się, że mężczyzna był wściekły, a widok  
żołnierz jedynie nakręcał go jeszcze bardziej. Zanim jednak zdołał się odezwać, obok nich pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Jednym z  
nich był Henry, zastępca dowódcy plutonu. Drugim zaś Afgańczyk, zatrudniony przez armię jako tłumacz. John nie miał z nim wiele  
wspólnego, ale wiedział, że można było na nim polegać.

\- Zapytaj go, co się stało - powiedział dowódca do Basima. Starszy mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać od początku. Wykonywał przy tym jakieś  
ruchy, jakby naśladował kogoś. Co jakiś czas robił przerwę, żeby Basim mógł przetłumaczyć jego słowa.  
\- Jakiś tydzień temu byli tutaj żołnierze. W połowie ich obchodu w wiosce zaczęły się jakieś rozróby. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem żaden z nich  
nie wtrącał się w kłótnie, aż któryś nie wytrzymał - Basim zatrzymał się, odwrócił wzrok na starszego mężczyznę i słuchał dalej.  
\- Zaczął szarpać się i grozić mieszkańcom wioski. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął nóż i zaczął nim wymachiwać. Najodważniejsi z nich  
próbowali go powstrzymać, ale żołnierz był w szale... - Basim tłumaczył, a John poczuł ścisk w brzuchu. Jego wzrok przykuły dziwne nacięcia  
na murze jednego z domu. Podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń, by palcami zbadać długie i głębokie rysy. Kiedy opuszki jego palców badały  
chropowatą powierzchnię domu, z niezrozumiałych powodów, jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.

\- Pozostali żołnierze nie wiedzieli jak zareagować. W końcu ten, który zaczął to wszystko, rzucił się na jednego z mieszkańców. Najpierw  
zaczął go bić. Nie było siły, żeby go odciągnąć. Bił do nieprzytomności. Kobiety krzyczały, żeby przestał. Żołnierze nie wiedzieli co zrobić  
i kogo uspokajać pierwszego. Zapanował chaos. Na sam koniec ten żołnierz chwycił nieprzytomnego mężczyznę za ubranie i przeciągnął  
przez połowę wioski, po czym niczym psa wrzucił do studni...

John zamknął oczy. Wiedział doskonale, kto był w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która była zdolna do takich rzeczy.  
Poza tym patrząc na cięcia na ścianie, był pewny, że należały one do...  
\- Moran - mruknął do siebie pod nosem i zacisnął pięść. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym odwrócił się w stronę rozmawiających  
mężczyzn.  
\- Kim był ten żołnierz? - zapytał dowódca plutonu, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej. Jego wzrok padł na zbliżającego się lekarza.  
\- John? Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady...  
\- Co? A, tak... tak. Jest dobrze - powiedział lekarz, chociaż nie był obecny myślami. Mrugał nerwowo i niemal musiał oprzeć się na Henrym,  
by nie upaść. Dowódca zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale chwilę później spojrzał na starego mężczyznę.  
\- On nie wie, kim był ten żołnierz... - dodał Basim.  
\- To niech powie przynajmniej, co się stało? Skąd ta cała afera? - dopytywał dowódca. Jednak stary agańczyk zamilkł i zacisnął zęby.  
\- Nie powie... To nie nasza sprawa - wtrącił tłumacz.  
\- Sir, chodźmy stąd. Nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. Nie wiadomo, czy mieszkańcom nie strzeli do głowy jakiś pomysł. Poza tym ten teren  
nie należy do naszego obszaru i był niedawno patrolowany. W ogóle nie powinno nas tu być - powiedział Henry, trzymając mocno przedramię  
Johna. Czuł, że lekarz przeżywał trudne chwile.  
\- Sierżant ma rację... Wracamy do obozu - powiedział dowódca po dłuższej chwili ciszy. John z ulgą przyjął jego słowa, chociaż wiedział, że  
nawet największa odległość nie uchroni go przed myślami o Sebastianie. Wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami ruszył w kierunku samochodów.

                                                      

✲✲✲

Sześć samochodów stało bez ruchu, jeden za drugim na opuszczonej drodze. Wokół panowała burza piaskowa, przez którą ich powrót do  
obozu przedłużał się niezmiernie. W czasie takich sytuacji sprawdzanie drogi - na wypadek, gdyby były na niej ukryte ładunki wybuchowe  
bądź detonatory - było niemożliwym zadaniem, dlatego samochody nie miały prawa ruszyć się z miejsc. Jedynym wyjściem było przeczekać  
burzę wewnątrz pojazdów.

John siedział oparty jedną ręką o szybę samochodu. Był blady i nie odezwał się od opuszczenia wioski. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni nauczył  
się nie myśleć o Moranie. To było dla niego coś nowego i naprawdę potrzebnego. Czuł się świeżo i miał nowe siły do pracy. Jednak teraz  
wszystko wróciło do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Sebastian był zdolny do wszystkiego. John wiedział, że to on był odpowiedzialny za awanturę  
w wiosce, jednak nawet nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się, co sprawiło, że pułkownik wpadł w taką furię.

\- John... - lekarz usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela i dopiero chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że przecież Jamesa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.  
\- John.  
Tym razem głos był wyraźniejszy. Blondyn rozejrzał się po samochodzie, jednak żaden z żołnierzy nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jakby tylko  
on słyszał ten głos. Reszta zajmowała się swoimi sprawami, spała albo rozmawiała.  
\- John, jesteś tam?  
Lekarz zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoim roztargnieniu. Przyłożył dłoń do ukrytego mikrofonu, który przyczepiony był do  
hełmu. Zawsze zapominał o tej nowości w armii.  
\- James... nie strasz mnie tak. Przez chwilę myślałem, że oszalałem...  
\- Wybacz... Wszystko w porządku? Wyczuwam, że coś cię gnębi. Mnie możesz powiedzieć...

John po raz kolejny spojrzał na swoich kolegów w samochodzie.  
\- Nie martw się o to, że pozostali nas usłyszą. Rozmawiam tylko z tobą - zapewnił go James, jakby wiedział, o czym myślał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Chciałbym być już w obozie i zapomnieć o tym dniu... - zaczął John, trąc swoje zmęczone oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył za oknem  
ścianę brązowo - pomarańczowego piasku, który był wszędzie. Jego drobne ziarenka uderzały o szybę, wywołując charakterystyczny hałas.  
\- Żałuję, że mnie tam nie ma. Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc - powiedział James zatroskanym głosem.  
\- Ja też żałuję... Przynajmniej miałby mnie kto potrzymać za rękę - John uniósł kącik ust na samą myśl. Przez chwilę James milczał i lekarz  
zastanawiał się, czy coś nie przerwało nadawania.  
\- John, ja... - kolejną ciszę przerwało po chwili ciche westchnienie. James chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz z jakichś powodów nie zrobił tego.  
\- Mam dla ciebie coś, co chyba poprawi ci nastrój. Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy tylko wrócisz do obozu. Chciałbym ci to dać najszybciej jak to  
możliwe - dodał jego przyjaciel z nutką nadziei w głosie. John ożywił się, a jego twarz znów nabrała kolorów.  
\- Co to takiego? - zapytał i usłyszał cichy i delikatny chichot Jamesa.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci powiem? - głos majora wciąż przepełniony był wesołym tonem.  
\- Teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, że szybciej się z tobą zobaczę - dodał.  
\- Masz moje słowo.  
Po pożegnaniu James odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał za okno. Burza piaskowa powoli oddalała się od obozu, a żołnierze jeden po drugim zaczęli  
wychodzić z namiotów. Major wciąż uśmiechał się do siebie, jednak jego dobry nastrój minął, kiedy spojrzał na dwa pudełka, leżące na stole.  
W tej chwili miał w głowie jedno pytanie. Które z nich wręczyć Johnowi? W obu było coś, co miało wielką ważność. James nie miał pojęcia,  
które z nich wybrać, ponieważ wiedział, że od jego decyzji będzie zależeć przyszłość. Przyszłość jego i Johna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Hila kawom jawa scheba - Proszę chwilę poczekać.


	16. Chapter 16

✲✲✲

 **Kilka dni wcześniej**  
W zasięgu wzroku nie było widać żywej duszy. Jedyne, co można było dostrzec, to jasny piasek zlewający się z niebieskim niebem,  
surowe skały, jedno drzewo i kilka ptaków na niebie, lecących nie wiadomo dokąd. Totalna pustka, która doskonale odzwierciedlała  
pustkę panującą w sercu Sebastiana. Po odejściu Johna już nic nie miało znaczenia. Żył jak w śnie - a raczej koszmarze - gdzie rzeczy  
działy się same i nie miało się na nie żadnego wpływu. Spał, jadł i jeździł na patrole. Zaniedbywał wszystko inne. Czasami miał wrażenie,  
że nawet jego stopy poruszały się same, albo po prostu unosił się w powietrzu. Słyszał głosy i rozmowy pozostałych, jednak nie rozumiał  
ich sensu.

Każda noc i każdy dzień był dla niego nierealistyczny. Jakby był jakimś duchem zmarłego żołnierza, który powrócił do służby i robił wszystko  
zgodnie ze swoimi wcześniejszymi przyzwyczajeniami. Wiele razy miał zamiar z tym skończyć na dwa sposoby. Albo odnaleźć Johna i być z  
nim nawet wbrew jego woli, albo... Nieraz bawił się pistoletem w dłoni, tracił nadzieję na poprawę. Niestety, kiedy tak się dzieje, nawet  
najlepszy pomysł wydaje się pomyłką i katastrofą. Tak też było w wypadku Sebastiana. Chciał skończyć z bólem i tęsknotą. Na szczęście za  
każdym razem w jego głowie pojawiał się John. Myśl o pięknych oczach i złocistych włosach znów przywracała mu nadzieję.

\- Sir? Co mamy robić?  
Sebastian odwrócił głowę w stronę jednego z żołnierzy ze swojego plutonu. Mężczyzna stał z karabinem w dłoniach i patrzył na  
dowódcę wzrokiem pełnym niepewności i strachu. Moran wyjął z ust papierosa i potrząsnął nim, patrząc, jak popiół spadł na piasek.  
\- Robić z czym? - zapytał i zaciągnął się dymem.  
\- Tam w wiosce jest jakaś awantura - powiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się i wskazując za małe budynki.  
\- To nie jest nasza sprawa. Nie mieszamy się w takie rzeczy - mruknął pułkownik, jednak mężczyzna nie dał się tak łatwo przekonać.  
Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i nerwowo wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Ale, sir... Jakaś kobieta z dzieckiem jest...  
\- Co powiedziałem?! Jesteś głuchy czy głupi?! - krzyknął zirytowany Sebastian i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię. Jego dłonie zaraz chwyciły  
paczkę i wyciągnęły kolejny papieros. Mężczyzna podskoczył, słysząc krzyk dowódcy, jednak wciąż stał w miejscu, z oczami wbitymi w  
swoje buty.  
\- Mamy zrobić obchód wioski, a nie wtrącać się w nie nasze sprawy. Te brudasy muszą załatwić to między sobą... - powiedział Moran,  
który uspokoił się nieco po kilku sekundach. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i dołączył do pozostałych żołnierzy przy wejściu do wioski.

Sebastian nie miał zamiaru nikogo uspokajać, czy próbować przywrócić spokój. Sam był na skraju załamania, jednak jemu nikt nie  
pomagał. To była swego rodzaju kara dla wszystkich wokół, za to, że odebrali od niego jego ukochanego. Johna. Moran nie miałby  
nic przeciw, jeżeli inni powybijaliby się nawzajem.

Idąc za swoim plutonem, wgłąb wioski, krzyki ludzi stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Żołnierze co chwila zerkali do tyłu na swojego  
dowódcę, chcąc ruszyć na pomoc, jednak Sebastian nie był zbyt zainteresowany awanturą. Spacerował powoli od domu do domu  
i zerkał do ich wnętrz. Wypalał jednego papierosa po drugim i nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się wokół.

W końcu wychodząc jedną z wąskich uliczek na mały plac, oczom żołnierzy ukazała się przerażająca scena. Kobieta z czarną chustą na  
głowie klęczała na samym środku placu. Płakała i wykrzykiwała coś do pozostałych osób, które okrążyły ją. Byli to głównie mężczyźni.  
Jedni trzymali w dłoniach kamienie, drudzy próbowali podnieść kobietę i wyrwać z jej rąk zawiniątko. Tym zawiniątkiem okazało się  
nowo narodzone dziecko. Jego płacz rozchodził się po okolicy.

W momencie, kiedy żołnierze pomimo zakazu dowódcy, mieli ruszyć jej na ratunek, Sebastian zbliżył się powolnym krokiem do starszego  
mężczyzny i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Jego mina nie była zbyt zadowolona, ponieważ nie przepadał za dziećmi, a ten hałas był wręcz nie do  
wytrzymania. Starał się przekrzyczeć wściekły tłum. Po paru minutach wrócił do swojego plutonu.

\- Sir? O co chodzi? - dopytywali się żołnierze jeden po drugim.  
\- Chcą ukamienować tego bachora, ale jego matka za nic nie chce go oddać... - zaczął Sebastian zmęczonym tonem, jakby w ogóle nie  
obchodziła go ta sytuacja. Zbliżył papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się głęboko. Pozostali mężczyźni nie mogli uwierzyć, że powiedział to z  
taką łatwością, dlatego nie dali za wygraną.  
\- Ale jak to, sir? Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem! - warknął Moran i rozłożył ręce.  
\- Uważają, że to dziecko jest przeklęte, czy coś... Wydaje im się, że muszą je zabić, żeby nie sprowadziło na wioskę nieszczęścia...

Jeden z mężczyzn nie wytrzymał. Przepchał się pomiędzy kolegami i ruszył na ratunek płaczącej kobiecie i jej dziecku. Kilku żołnierzy  
dołączyło do niego, rozpędziło wściekły tłum i uratowało zakrwawioną kobietę. Lekarz z plutonu Sebastiana wziął niemowlę na ręce i  
ruszył w stronę dowódcy, uciekając przed wściekłym tłumem.

\- To dziecko nie jest przeklęte, sir! Jest niewinne i do tego chore! Musimy zabrać je do obozu razem z matką! - powiedział ze łzami w  
oczach. Moran odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niemowlę. Zobaczył małe zawiniątko, z którego wstawała całkowicie biała główka.  
\- Albinos, to wszystko. Nie sprowadzi na wioskę nieszczęścia. Dlaczego nie widzą tego, że pomimo różnic w wyglądzie, to dziecko nie  
jest niczemu winne? Dlaczego chcą go zabić?  
Sebastian powoli podszedł do lekarza i odsłonił twarz niemowlaka.  
\- Ponieważ nie rozumieją tego... - powiedział cicho. Jego serce zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy. Z niezrozumiałych powodów, to  
dziecko przypominało mu... Johna. Trochę z powodu wyglądu, ponieważ podobnie jak John, odznaczało się czymś innym. Jego włosy  
nie były zwykłe, czarne. Były białe. Włosy Johna również były jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Miękkie, złoto białe, po prostu piękne. Jednak  
nie tylko tym niemowlę przypominało Johna. Oboje byli jak nie z tego świata. Zwracali uwagę swoją odmiennością i niezwykłością. To  
wszystko sprawiło, że Sebastian nagle poczuł niesamowity przypływ emocji w stronę niemowlaka. Zabrał go z rąk lekarza i przycisnął  
do swojej piersi. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył wściekły tłum Afgańczyków, którzy nie odpuszczali. Wyciągnął zza paska nóż...

Niewiele pamiętał z tego, co wydarzyło się później. Czuł jedynie ogromną wściekłość i furię. Pamiętał, jak wymachiwał nożem i groził  
wszystkim, którzy zbliżyli się do niego i dziecka. Pamiętał odgłos, kiedy nóż przejeżdżał po murach, krzyki mężczyzn i strach o małego  
człowieka, którego trzymał przy sercu. Miał wrażenie, że bronił Johna, dlatego robił to z taką determinacją i nadzieją. Dopiero w obozie  
odzyskał całkowitą świadomość.

✲✲✲

\- Do jasnej cholery! Czy ja nie mogę mieć spokoju chociaż przez jeden dzień?! - krzyknął pułkownik Jones i uderzył pięścią w stół.  
Sebastian siedział z nogami na jego biurku i papierosem w ustach. Przewrócił oczami, widząc wściekłość pułkownika.  
\- Dlaczego? Powiedz mi, dlaczego mi to robisz? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stawiasz mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji przed tutejszą władzą?  
Nie mogłeś po prostu zabrać tej kobiety z dzieckiem i przywieźć do obozu, zamiast wszczynać bójki i wrzucać ludzi do studni? Co cię opętało,  
Sebastian? Myślałem, że powoli wraca ci rozum, ale widzę, że to chyba nigdy się nie stanie...

Jones chodził nerwowo po pokoju. W tej chwili nie miał władzy nad Moranem. Oboje mieli ten sam stopień i jedyną rzeczą, nad którą miał  
przewagę to nad doświadczeniem i stażem w armii. Jednak nawet nie łudził się, że Moran będzie to uwzględniał w czasie ich rozmowy.  
\- Wiedziałem, że przenosiny Johna były dla ciebie ciosem. Znosiłem twoje zachowania przez tygodnie. Jesteś pułkownikiem i możesz sam  
zdecydować, jaką rolę będziesz pełnił w tym obozie. Proponowałem ci pracę na miejscu, odmówiłeś. Chciałem, żebyś objął dowództwo nad  
centrum szkolenia, odmówiłeś. Postanowiłeś, że nadal będziesz zajmował się tym, czym do tej pory i uszanowałem to. Ale nie pozwolę,  
żeby twoje chore żądze zniszczyły wszystko to, co udało nam się do tej pory osiągnąć... Musisz zrozumieć, że złamane serce nie jest...

Moran wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jones westchnął głośno i oparł dłonie na biurku.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Sebastian potrzebuje pomocy psychiatry. Ta jego obsesja nie jest normalna - powiedział pułkownik Mcqueen, który  
do tej pory stał w kącie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i przyglądał się rozmowie. Teraz zbliżył się do Jonesa.  
\- Ja już naprawdę nie wiem, co zrobić. Kończą mi się pomysły - mruknął starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Najpierw musimy przekazać ten teren innemu obozowi. Nasi nie mogą się już tam pokazywać - McQueen chwycił za leżącą na stole  
mapkę i spojrzał na kolegę. Wiedział, który obóz Jones poprosi o pomoc.  
\- Ale nie mów o tym Moranowi. Kiedy dowie się, w którym dokładnie obozie pracuje teraz nasz doktor, pojedzie tam bez wahania, a  
my będziemy mieli jeszcze większe problemy.

✲✲✲

 **Chwila obecna**  
James z niecierpliwością czekał na powrót Johna. Zdążył dowiedzieć się, co działo się podczas patrolu, dlatego wiedział, że teraz  
miał doskonałą okazję, by dodać mu otuchy i pobyć trochę w jego towarzystwie. Zwykle lekarz był bardzo zajęty, ale James czuł,  
że ich spotkania były przez Johna tak samo wyczekiwane. Poza tym już podjął decyzję, które pudełko wręczyć jego ukochanemu i  
chociaż bił się z myślami nawet teraz, wiedział, że przecież i tak będzie miał wiele okazji, do dania mu tego drugiego. Wyglądając  
przez małe okienko w gabinecie, w końcu zobaczył Johna, który szybkim krokiem zbliżał się w jego stronę.

James uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Po chwili usłyszał trzy szybkie pukania do drzwi.  
\- Proszę wejść, poruczniku - powiedział formalnym tonem. John otworzył drzwi i przez chwilę na jego twarzy malowało się prawdziwe  
zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewał się zastać w pokoju kogoś jeszcze oprócz przyjaciela. Trzech mężczyzn odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i  
przywitało się z lekarzem. John zasalutował i spojrzał niepewnie na Jamesa, który wciąż uśmiechał się do niego.

\- Czekaliśmy na pana, poruczniku Watson. Słyszeliśmy, że grupa, z którą był pan na patrolu miała jakieś problemy - odezwał się jeden  
z mężczyzn wesołym tonem. John poznał go już wcześniej i bardzo polubił tę jego pozytywnie nastawioną naturę.  
\- To nic takiego... - powiedział John, siadając na krześle, wskazanym mu przez Jamesa.  
\- Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zaczynajmy - zaczął major. Wyprostował się i posłał im ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Po wielu rozmowach i naradach ustaliliśmy z dowódcą naszego obozu, że wasza ciężka praca i poświęcenie zasługują na nagrodę. Za  
zgodą generała, pułkownik poprosił mnie, abym osobiście wręczył wam nominacje i odznaczenia. Od dzisiaj, panowie, rozpoczyna się  
dla was nowy rozdział... dlatego proszę, żebyście wstali...

James wyszedł zza biurka i podchodził do każdego z mężczyzn, wręczając mu małe pudełko. John nie mógł uwierzyć, że to działo się  
naprawdę. Marzył o tym od tak dawna, że nie mógł ukryć swojej ekscytacji. Czuł wypieki na swojej twarzy, jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić,  
dlatego wycierał je nerwowo o zakurzone spodnie. Kiedy w końcu nadeszła jego kolej, spojrzał na Jamesa i oblizał wargi. Niespodziewanie  
policzki majora oblały rumieńce i wypuścił drżące powietrze. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że kolana Johna mimowolnie  
ugięły się pod nim.

\- Poruczniku Watson, od dzisiaj zostaje pan kapitanem. Mam nadzieję, że pana służba w wojsku będzie przynosiła panu jeszcze więcej  
satysfakcji - mówiąc to, wręczył Johnowi małe pudełko i wyciągnął rękę, by pogratulować ukochanemu. Czuł, że John drżał. Ich uścisk  
dłoni trwał dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Patrzyli sobie w oczy z uśmiechami na twarzy. Stali tak bez słów do czasu kiedy...  
\- Dobra wystarczy tego. Za chwilę zaczniecie się topić od tych słodkości... Poczekajcie, aż wyjdziemy - wtrącił wesoło jeden z pozostałych  
mężczyzn. Obserwując Johna i Jamesa, mimowolnie przeczuwał, że woleliby być sami. Major odchrząknął, puścił dłoń Johna i z wypiekami  
na twarzy stanął naprzeciw mężczyzn.

\- W pudełkach są nowe naszywki na mundury. Jutro na porannej zbiórce ogłosimy wasze nominacje. Gratuluję, panom i życzę powodzenia.  
Kiedy zadowoleni mężczyźni szli w kierunku drzwi, John spojrzał na Jamesa. Major mrugnął w jego stronę, co oznaczało, że będzie czekać  
na niego w swoim pokoju. Chwilę później, John z uśmiechem zniknął za drzwiami.

✲✲✲

Nocą tego samego dnia James nie spodziewał się, że kiedy tylko otworzy drzwi, poczuje na swoim ciele uścisk Johna. Świeżo mianowany  
kapitan nie krył swojej radości, dlatego już na wejściu przytulił przyjaciela. Ciało majora zamarło i dopiero po chwili poczuł, że lekarz  
poklepał go po ramieniu i wszedł do pokoju.

\- Cieszysz się - stwierdził James i zamknął drzwi.  
\- A jakże? To jest jeden z najlepszych dni, odkąd jestem w tym kraju. Zawsze chciałem być kapitanem i teraz moje marzenie się spełniło...  
John usiadł na krześle i obserwował Jamesa, który podszedł do małej szafki.  
\- Herbaty? - zapytał major wesołym tonem. John zachichotał.  
\- Wolałbym coś mocniejszego, ale bardzo proszę.  
John wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kubka, który podał mu przyjaciel. Major wciąż uśmiechał się, widząc radość na twarzy ukochanego Johna.  
\- Jeżeli się zgodzisz, w Anglii zabiorę cię do najlepszego baru, jaki znam... - James usiadł naprzeciw lekarza.  
\- Z tobą wszędzie... - po zrobieniu pierwszego łyku, John zakrył usta dłonią, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie...  
\- Herbata z odrobiną rumu. Tak na uczczenie twojego sukcesu - powiedział major i po raz kolejny tego dnia mrugnął w stronę Johna.  
\- Raczej rum z odrobiną herbaty... Jak udało ci się to tutaj przemycić? - zapytał, kaszląc.  
\- Tajemnica, John. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego - dodał wyższy blondyn z uśmiechem. Mężczyźni delektowali się herbatą.  
Między nimi panowała wygodna cisza. John cieszył się spokojem u boku przyjaciela, a James obecnością ukochanego.

\- John, nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy, kiedy widzę, że dogadujesz się z pozostałymi i naprawdę dobrze czujesz się w tym obozie.  
Nie mogę dać ci własnego plutonu... ale mam nadzieję...  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, James - przerwał mu rozluźniony John.  
\- Chciałbym skupić się głównie na leczeniu, dlatego wyjazdy z grupami jako lekarz w zupełności mi wystarczają. I tak jestem ci niezmiernie  
wdzięczny za wszystko...  
\- Za wszystko? Co masz na myśli, John? Przecież nic takiego nie robię.

Lekarz spojrzał na przyjaciela z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Jestem tutaj dzięki tobie, opiekujesz się mną i znosisz moje wahania nastrojów. Zupełnie jakbym był kobietą. Czuję, jakbyś rozłożył  
nade mną taki parasol bezpieczeństwa. Wiem, że zawsze mogę z tobą porozmawiać - John poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepły uścisk Jamesa.  
Wyższy mężczyzna pochylił się nad stołem i jego ciało odczuło ulgę, kiedy dotknął ukochanego. John opuścił wzrok i mimowolnie jego  
kciuk zaczął muskać delikatnie kostki przyjaciela. Po chwili zauważył, że wszystkie włosy na przedramieniu wyższego mężczyzny stały  
dęba.

Tymczasem James bił się z myślami. Miał zamiar przyłożyć ciepłą dłoń Johna do swoich ust, jednak powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie.  
_Jeszcze nie teraz, James..._  
\- Chciałeś być kapitanem, prawda, John? - zapytał i spojrzał w piękne oczy blondyna.  
\- To zawsze było twoim marzeniem... Już się spełniło. A o czym marzysz teraz? Czy jest coś, czego pragnie twoje serce?  
John wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego. Chciał opuścić wzrok, ale uścisk na jego dłoni wzmocnił się na tyle, by mu na to nie pozwolić.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym marzę ja?

   


	17. Chapter 17

✲✲✲

Obudziło go delikatne szarpanie za ramię. Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, były piękne oczy Johna, który nachylał  
się nad nim i zastawiał dłonią swoje usta. James nie wiedział, gdzie był ani co się stało, jednak po paru chwilach uświadomił sobie,  
że leżał na swoim własnym łóżku w swoim własnym pokoju. Na dworze było już ciemno, a wokół panowała cisza. Ponownie spojrzał  
na Johna i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że w tych pięknych, niebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- John?! Co się dzieje?! - zapytał zdenerwowany i szybko wyprostował się z dłonią ukochanego, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dlatego jego niepewność wzrosła. Na dodatek ciało Johna drżało niekontrolowanie. Po chwili kiedy przyjrzał  
się mu bliżej, zorientował się, że John zakrywał swoje usta ze śmiechu, a łzy nie były spowodowane smutkiem czy przerażeniem... Już miał  
otworzyć usta ponownie, kiedy niższy blondyn głośno wciągnął powietrze i wybuchł śmiechem. Po chwili jednak opanował się i spojrzał na  
starszego mężczyznę.

\- Przepraszam cię, James. Po prostu wyglądałeś tak zabawnie i na dodatek mówiłeś przez sen. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam cię obudzić,  
ale w końcu sam mnie zaprosiłeś, poza tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział John, wycierając z oczu łzy. Na początku James  
uśmiechnął się, jednak po chwili oblał go zimny pot. _Co takiego mówiłem? Wygłupiłem się przed Johnem?_  
\- Tak... wygląda na to, że zasnąłem, czekając na ciebie - zaczął James. Potarł zmęczone oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Nie wiedział, jak miał zapytać  
o to, co John usłyszał, jednak niższy blondyn wyglądał, jakby nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Po prostu usiadł na krześle obok stołu i wyjął  
butelkę wody, wciąż uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Co za dzień... - powiedział John i rozsiadł się z nonszalancją.  
\- Jeszcze raz ci gratuluję - James uśmiechnął się do niego i powolnym ruchem zajął drugie miejsce przy stoliku.  
\- Dziękuję. Wytrzymałem tyle czasu, miewałem gorsze i lepsze dni, ale było warto...  
James pomyślał, że już zawsze chciałby oglądać taką radość na twarzy ukochanego. Miał ochotę przytulić go, ale teraz byłoby to zbyt krępujące,  
dlatego jedynie uśmiechał się ciepło i szczerze.  
\- A właśnie, John... Dzisiaj po południu, kiedy wracaliście z patrolu, miałem wrażenie, że coś cię gnębi... Co się stało?

Nowo mianowany kapitan wyprostował się i opuścił wzrok. Nie był zły na przyjaciela za poruszenie tego tematu. Najzwyczajniej nie chciał  
rozmawiać o Moranie, ponieważ był przekonany, że to właśnie on był powodem tej napiętej atmosfery w wiosce.  
\- Doszło do małego zgrzytu między nami a mieszkańcami. Chyba ostatni patrol nie pozostawił po sobie dobrych wspomnień...  
James od razu zorientował się, o co chodziło. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zacisnął zęby.  
\- To moja wina. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu przejęliśmy ten teren od Camp Bastion... John, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem,  
że to ty pojedziesz z tą grupą jako lekarz... Gdybym o tym wiedział...

\- Daj spokój, James. Każdemu zdarza się o czymś zapomnieć albo popełnić jakiś błąd - powiedział John, robiąc łyk wody. Major spojrzał na  
niego i zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że jego ukochany uśmiechał się do niego. Nastrój Jamesa momentalnie poprawił się, dlatego odetchnął  
z ulgą. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.

\- Mówisz, że każdy popełnia błędy... - zaczął wesołym tonem, co przykuło uwagę Johna.  
\- ... kiedyś zdenerwowałem się na nieuważnego żołnierza. Byłem świeżo mianowanym porucznikiem, na dodatek nie znałem go wcale.  
Nakrzyczałem na niego i za karę rozkazałem zrobić... różne dziwne rzeczy. Później okazało się, że był to major, tylko nie miał na sobie  
munduru... - powiedział James, uśmiechając się do siebie na samo wspomnienie. Usłyszał chichot Johna i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Teraz to jest śmieszne, ale wtedy myślałem o najgorszym... Wzrok tego majora mógłby zabić - dodał radośnie.  
\- Wiesz, James... ostatnio mnie zadziwiasz... Nie znałem cię od tej strony. Jeżeli opowiadamy sobie o błędach to w czasie mojego stażu  
w Barts wziąłem otyła kobietę za ciężarną... Nie powiem, co wtedy zrobiłem, bo do tej pory palę się ze wstydu.

James obserwował, jak na twarzy jego ukochanego ujawnią się nikłe rumieńce. Kochał ten widok i mógłby patrzeć na niego już zawsze. Ich  
wyznania jeszcze bardziej rozluźniły atmosferę. James poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że postanowił zaryzykować poważniejszy temat.  
\- Kilka lat temu popełniłem błąd, którego żałowałem jeszcze do niedawna. Poznałem kogoś, byliśmy szczęśliwi. Nawet przez jakiś moment  
planowaliśmy wspólną przyszłość. Jednak dostałem propozycję przyjazdu tutaj. Miałem być jednym z dowódców, więc... Musiałem złamać  
tej osobie serce. Próbowała mnie przekonać, błagała, ale ja byłem nieugięty... Kariera zawodowa była dla mnie ważniejsza niż nasza miłość.

John obserwował przyjaciela z poważną miną.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że jeszcze niedawno żałowałeś tej decyzji. A teraz? - zapytał, wpatrując się w wyższego mężczyznę. Major opuścił wzrok. Nie  
miał odwagi zmierzyć się z przenikliwym spojrzeniem ukochanego.  
\- Od jakiegoś czasu... cieszę się, że podjąłem właśnie taką decyzję, ponieważ... - James zamilkł. _Moje serce było wolne, jednak teraz jesteś_  
_w nim ty._ John czuł, że nie powinien dalej wypytywać. Major niemal żałował swoich słów, ale po paru chwilach usłyszał coś, czego nigdy  
się nie spodziewał. Nie miał pojęcia, że to właśnie w tej chwili John zdecyduje się na takie wyznanie...

\- Byłem kiedyś w związku z mężczyzną - zaczął i niepewnie spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chciał zobaczyć jego reakcję. James wiedział o tym, dlatego  
z całych sił starał się nie wyglądać na bardzo zaskoczonego. Wiedział, że w innym wypadku John mógłby się speszyć i po prostu zrezygnować z  
dalszych opowiadań.  
\- Poznaliśmy się tutaj. Był we mnie zakochany, a ja dałem ponieść się temu nowemu 'wyzwaniu'. Nigdy nie byłem gejem, ale byłem ciekawy,  
jak wygląda romans pomiędzy dwoma facetami. Przez jakiś czas byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi. Jednak okazało się, że nie był do końca tym, za  
którego się podawał, pokłóciliśmy się, on wyjechał i co prawda obiecał, że wróci, ale... nie zrobił tego. Byłem wściekły. Nie na niego, ale na  
siebie, bo wcześniej obiecywałem sobie, że nie wezmę tego związku na poważnie, a jednak tęskniłem za nim i bolała mnie jego starta. Byłem  
wściekły, ponieważ zrozumiałem, że byłem z nim szczęśliwy, a on... po prostu zniknął z mojego życia tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawił.

James nie odważył się powiedzieć słowa. Wiedział, o kim mówił John. W końcu przyłapał ich kiedyś na pocałunku. Bał się odpowiedzi na pytania,  
które mu się nasuwały.  
\- Co czujesz do niego teraz? - zdziwił się, że to pytanie wyszło z jego ust. John milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Czasami, kiedy o nim myślę, czuję ciepło w sercu. Mam wrażenie, że tęsknię za nim, ale odrzucam te myśli na bok. Postanowiłem, że nigdy  
więcej nie dam się ponieść emocjom. Że będę myślał trzeźwo i podejmował decyzję, których jestem pewny...  
\- Masz na myśli...  
\- Nigdy więcej nie zwiążę się z mężczyzną - słowa Johna były jak wielkie kolce, wbite w delikatne serce Jamesa. Major miał wrażenie, że jego  
świat zawalił się, a jego dalsze istnienie nie ma znaczenia. Pobladł, a z jego pleców zaczął spływać zimny pot.  
\- Chcę mieć normalną rodzinę. Zakochać się i mieć dzieci. Nigdy nie byłem i nie będę gejem. Nigdy też nie patrzyłem na Cedrica jak na  
obiekt seksualny. Bardziej doceniałem w nim jego osobowość, nie zwracałem uwagi na ciało. Miłość nie wybiera, ale jeżeli człowiek jest  
rozsądny, może uniknąć takich sytuacji. Tym bardziej, jeżeli ma w tym już jakieś doświadczenie. Bolała mnie jego strata, ale teraz widzę,  
że dobrze się stało, że pojawił się, a chwilę później zniknął z mojego życia...

John nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Bał się jego reakcji. Po raz pierwszy opowiedział komuś o swoim związku z Cedrickiem i poczuł  
niesamowitą ulgę. Żałował jedynie, że tą osobą był James, ponieważ nie chciał stracić jego przyjaźni.  
\- John... - niższy blondyn spojrzał na majora. Jego głos skrywał w sobie tęsknotę i pragnienie.  
\- ...wszyscy mamy prawo do miłości. I nikt nie ma prawa tego oceniać a tym bardziej zabraniać. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, dlatego zawsze  
możesz na mnie liczyć. Jeżeli będziesz chciał jeszcze o tym porozmawiać albo... coś....  
Chociaż John wciąż czuł, że jego policzki płonęły od wstydu i niepewności, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

✲✲✲

\- W namiocie zastąpi mnie doktor Wilson, ale skoro mamy wrócić dopiero wieczorem, to chyba załatwię sobie jeszcze jedno zastępstwo.  
John rozmawiał z jednym z dowódców grupy, z którą miał wyruszyć tego ranka na patrol do pobliskiej wioski. Właśnie uzgadniali w stołówce  
ważne kwestie, kiedy nagle młody kapitan poczuł coś ciepłego i lepkiego na swojej dłoni, którą trzymał pod stołem.  
\- Chryste! - krzyknął i wstając od stołu, zajrzał pod blat. Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył wielkie, czarne oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego  
z niesamowitą intensywnością. Zaraz potem dostrzegł długi język i czarny ogon, który szybkimi ruchami zamiatał podłogę.  
\- Co się stało, John? - zapytał niczego nie świadomy dowódca grupy. Kapitan uśmiechnął się i sięgnął pod stół, by pogłaskać psa.  
\- A co my tu mamy?  
\- Widzę, że Nigel nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby pana poznać, kapitanie.

John podniósł głowę i zobaczył mężczyznę, kierującego się do ich stołu. Był wysoki i zadowolony, a na jego widok pies wybiegł spod stołu  
i usiadł obok jego nogi. Mężczyzna poklepał czworonoga po głowie i z uśmiechem zwrócił się do Johna.  
\- Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy będzie pan pracował z kimś innym niż ludzie, prawda, sir?  
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać - powiedział John i podszedł do psa, żeby znów poczuć jego sierść pomiędzy swoimi palcami.  
\- Nigel jest bardzo wesołym i towarzyskim zwierzęciem. Jestem pewny, że się polubicie.

John podniósł głowę i zauważył za plecami wysokiego mężczyzny znajomą twarz.  
\- Niech zgadnę... To pana zasługa, majorze - zwrócił się do zadowolonego Jamesa i puścił mu oczko. Pozostali mężczyźni wyprostowali  
się i zasalutowali. Jednak major obserwował ruchy Johna, który teraz niemal przytulał psa do swojej piersi.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że mała odmiana dobrze ci zrobi. Zresztą patrol z psami to prawdziwa przyjemność. Sam łapałem każdą taką okazję.

Rozmowa między mężczyznami trwała jeszcze jakiś czas. John i Nigel ani na chwilę nie oderwali się od siebie, James z przyjemnością  
oglądał radość ukochanego, a pozostali żołnierze śmiali się i żartowali. Jednak godzina wyjazdu zbliżała się nieubłaganie. Major z  
niechęcią obserwował, jak jego ukochany wraz z grupą mężczyzn i kilkoma psami zniknął za bramami obozu.

Po ostatniej rozmowie z Johnem nie wiedział, czy odczuł ulgę, czy jego niepewność wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Z jednej strony cieszył się,  
ponieważ miał dowód na to, że związki pomiędzy mężczyznami nie są obce Johnowi. Wciąż tliła się w nim iskierka nadziei na to, że nie  
był na straconej pozycji. Jednak z drugiej strony te zdecydowane słowa jego ukochanego, że nigdy więcej nie zdecyduje się na taki związek,  
były dla niego bardzo bolesne. Pragnął zbliżyć się do Johna, być z nim, ale nie wiedział, jak miał to zrobić. Jakie kroki podjąć i kiedy?  
James już wcześniej męczył się z tymi pytaniami przez całe noce. Czasami miał wrażenie, że te rozmyślania do niczego go nie zaprowadzą,  
dlatego postanowił, że od tej chwili będzie czekał na odpowiedni moment, by wyznać ukochanemu swoją miłość.

✲✲✲

Było już ciemno, kiedy James dowiedział się o powrocie Johna do obozu. Niewiele myśląc, ruszył w stronę jego pokoju, jednak nie było  
w nim śladu lekarza. Major postanowił więc poszukać go w okolicach szpitala. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że John zawsze wolał mieć na  
wszystko oko, nawet po pracowitym dniu miał czas, aby uporządkować sprawy w namiocie szpitalnym. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami  
młody kapitan bawił się z psem tuż za wielkimi kontenerami. James pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i zbliżył się do ukochanego. Śmiech Johna  
rozchodził się po cichej okolicy.

\- Jak to miło, że dałeś mi znać o swoim powrocie... - zaczął major. John spojrzał na niego i ukląkł obok czworonoga.  
\- Spójrz, Nigel. Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny - powiedział zadziornie w stronę psa. Major niemal musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie przyznać mu  
racji. Stanął nad Johnem ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.  
\- Uwielbiam zwierzęta. Zawsze chciałem mieć małą hodowlę, ale to jest raczej nie możliwe - powiedział John, głaszcząc Nigela.  
\- Dlaczego? Po powrocie będziesz mógł sobie na to pozwolić.  
\- Sam wiesz, że mieszkania w Anglii są małe, a mnie nie będzie stać na domek, nawet gdybym został generałem...  
\- Och, ale to przecież nie muszą być duże psy, prawda? - James zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Jest tyle ras psów. Na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie. Poza tym, jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc - dodał. John nie krył swojego zdziwienia,  
dlatego uniósł kącik ust i wstał z ziemi, otrzepując piasek z kolan.  
\- Jak minął patrol? - zapytał major.  
\- Był jednym z najciekawszych, w jakich do tej pory brałem udział. Dziękuję, James - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Szczerość  
jego oczu, radość, jaka emanowała z jego twarzy i ciepło dłoni na ramieniu majora, była dla wyższego blondyna zbyt kusząca. Nieraz marzył  
o tej chwili i teraz miał idealną okazję. Był z ukochanym sam na sam. Nie myślał trzeźwo i chyba nie chciał tego robić. _Raz kozie śmierć._ Wciąż  
patrząc w oczy Johna, złapał go za ramię, pochylił się i połączył ich usta.

  


	18. Chapter 18

✲✲✲

Po dłuższej chwili kompletnego bezruchu James zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie popełnił jeden z największych błędów w swoim  
życiu. Pocałował Johna, jednak nie dostał od niego żadnej odpowiedzi. Oboje stali w ciemności za kontenerami i chociaż ich usta  
były ze sobą połączone, nic więcej się nie stało. Major wiedział, że jego ukochany był zbyt zszokowany.

Serce wyższego mężczyzny biło jak oszalałe. Poczuł, jak jego usta zaczęły drżeć. Szykował się do przerwania pocałunku, wiedział, że  
albo dostanie w twarz, albo John po prostu odejdzie. Jednak to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Liczył się jedynie ból, który spowodowany  
był nieodwzajemnionymi uczuciami.

Powoli żegnał się z ciepłym dotykiem Johna jednak... dłoń niższego blondyna wylądowała na jego karku. John przycisnął swoje usta  
do Jamesa. Gorącym oddechem owiewał policzek majora i miażdżył ustami jego dolną wargę. Sekundę później przylgnął do niego  
całym swoim ciałem. Major miał wrażenie, że jego usta eksplodują od tętniącej w nich krwi i siły Johna, który niemal pożerał go.

James zamknął oczy i chociaż wydawało mu się, że zemdleje, objął ramieniem talię niższego mężczyzny, a drugą ręką dotknął delikatnie  
jego ciepłego policzka. John oddychał głęboko przez nos, aż w końcu przechylił głowę w drugą stronę i lekko wystawił swój język. Nie  
musiał czekać zbyt długo, ponieważ James zrozumiał, co miało wydarzyć się następnie. Rozchylił usta, a ich języki spotkały się po raz  
pierwszy. Oboje jednocześnie jęknęli.

John dominował w pocałunku. Major nie miał pojęcia, co się działo i jak. Wiedział jedynie, że był połączony z ukochanym. Działo się to,  
o czym marzył od niemal dwóch lat. Trzymał niższego mężczyznę w swoich ramionach i chociaż nie miał odwagi wykonać żadnego  
ruchu, czuł się szczęśliwy.

\- Nigel! Gdzie jesteś?!  
James i John oderwali się od siebie jak poparzeni. Każdy z nich odwrócił się plecami i odszedł na kilka kroków. Tuż zza kontenerów  
wyszedł młody żołnierz, który rozglądał się za poszukiwaniem swojego psa. Na widok dowódców uśmiechnął się i wyprostował.  
\- Majorze, kapitanie... czy nie było tu nigdzie... Nigel! Znalazłem cię w końcu! Mam nadzieję, sir, że nie sprawił panu kłopotów - zapytał  
i spojrzał na Johna, który stał z opartą ręką na biodrze. Lekarz wycierał dwoma palcami ślinę z kącików ust, jednak nie odważył się odwrócić  
w stronę żołnierza.  
\- Nie. To bardzo posłuszny pies - mruknął zachrypniętym od pocałunku głosem.  
\- On uwielbia pana towarzystwo - mężczyzna klęknął obok psa i zaczął go głaskać. Miał ochotę pociągnąć temat, jednak kiedy podniósł wzrok  
i zobaczył, że atmosfera pomiędzy majorem i kapitanem nie była komfortowa, zrezygnował. Wstał, otrzepał piasek z kolan i pożegnał się z  
dowódcami. Tymczasem James nie miał odwagi zmierzyć się z Johnem. Trzymał wzrok wbity w ziemię i starał się uspokoić swoje szalejące  
serce. Starł pot z czoła i po dłuższej ciszy mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

Szedł przed siebie, w uszach słyszał jedynie szum i odgłos piasku pod stopami. Było ciemno, wokół nie było nikogo. Nawet nie zdał sobie  
sprawy, kiedy stanął pod drzwiami swojego pokoju. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok. Wyciągnął dłoń, by przekręcić klamkę, ale nagle  
zorientował się, że ktoś stał tuż obok niego.

 _John._ Niższy blondy położył rękę na dłoni majora, która leżała na klamce i spojrzał na dowódcę. Jego oczy lśniły, przez odbijające się w  
nich gwiazdy. Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie, kiedy James zdecydował się na odważny krok. Nie odrywając oczu od Johna, nacisnął klamkę i  
popchnął drzwi. Wiatr ze środka poruszył włosami lekarza. Jamesowi wydało się, że był to jeden z najbardziej kuszących widoków, jakich  
doświadczył do tej pory. Miał ochotę zatopić w nich palce.

Cieszył go brak reakcji ze strony Johna. Nie była to zgoda, ale nie było to też odrzucenie. Dyskretnym ruchem oblizał dolną wargę, obniżył  
głowę i najdelikatniej jak potrafił, musnął usta Johna. Lekarz przymknął oczy i wypuścił drżące powietrze. Pocałunek Jamesa był zaproszeniem.  
Czystym i skromnym zaproszeniem. Major wszedł do pokoju tyłem, obserwując zachowanie ukochanego i wkrótce zniknął w ciemności.

Sekundy wydawały mu się wiecznością, kiedy patrzył na czarną sylwetkę ukochanego, stojącego w drzwiach. Pragnął go, ale wiedział, że  
nie mógł nic zrobić. Niemal udławił się powietrzem, kiedy John wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie w  
kompletnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez ich głośnie i szybkie oddechy. W końcu po pełnej napięcia chwili ruszyli w swoją stronę.

Ich języki niemal natychmiast dotknęły się, John chwycił twarz Jamesa obiema rękami i szybko zrzucił hełm z jego głowy. Tymczasem major  
masował plecy ukochanego. Chciał szybko dotknąć jego nagiej skór, ale teraz mógł cieszyć się jedynie ciepłem bijącym spod jego koszuli.  
Oboje byli niecierpliwi, oboje pragnęli więcej, jednak to nie James dominował w tej sytuacji. Do tej pory John miał tylko jednego partnera -  
mężczyznę. Cedrica. Znał tylko jego ciało i jego zachowania. Co prawda jego 'przyjaciel' z poprzedniego obozu był niesamowicie delikatny  
i zmysłowy, ale po krótkim czasie ich seksie przeważała namiętność i pożądanie. Oboje wiedzieli, czego pragnęli i chociaż Cedric traktował  
Johna z wielką miłością, lekarz zawsze pragnął więcej i mocniej.

James był inny. John czuł żądzę i namiętność, jednak jego przyjaciel jakby bał się, że może zrobić mu krzywdę. Jego ruchy i cała postawa  
przepełniona była delikatnością. Nie trzymał go mocno, nie popychał w stronę łóżka czy ściany. Jego pocałunki nie były agresywne. Wręcz  
przeciwnie. John miał wrażenie, że James traktował go, jakby był z porcelany.

Lekarz stracił grunt pod nogami. Jego przyjaciel podniósł go spokojnie z podłogi i zrobił kilka kroków, po czym delikatnie posadził go na  
łóżku. Nie zdążył się zorientować, kiedy stracił koszulę i buty. Teraz leżał już na małej poduszce, a półnagi major unosił się nad nim. Lekarz  
pragnął pocałunków, ale odchylił głowę i niemal jęknął, kiedy poczuł na szyi ciepły język. Lekki zarost drapał go po wrażliwej skórze.  
Chwycił poduszkę i wywrócił oczami z niepohamowanej przyjemności. Położył dłoń na krótkich włosach Jamesa.

\- Ach, James...  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy pomruk, który sprawił, że zadrżał. Sekundę później kolejny i kolejny. Usta Jamesa zjechały niżej, aż do piersi  
Johna. Zęby chwyciły jeden z sutków, a szorstkie palce zaczęły drażnić drugi. John wygiął się i jęknął głośno. Momentalnie zakrył usta dłonią  
i z mocno zamkniętymi oczami, dał się ponieść chwili. Ręce Jamesa jak zwykle delikatnie odpięły pasek w spodniach lekarza. Delikatnymi  
pocałunkami zaczął zaznaczać drogę w dół jego brzucha. John nie miał pojęcia, jak i kiedy jego penis zniknął w gorących i mokrych ustach  
majora. Wysunął biodra do przodu, jego nogi drżały, a mięśnie w brzuchu kurczyły się niekontrolowanie.

James masował wewnętrzną stronę ud ukochanego. Na języku czuł słony smak preejakulatu, a w uszach odbijały się jego słodkie jęki i  
sapanie. To wystarczyło, by jego penis był twardy do granic możliwości. Rozpiął swoje spodnie, jednak nie chciał się jeszcze dotykać. Miał  
wrażenie, że gdy to zrobi, natychmiast dojdzie. Pragnął cieszyć się tym jak najdłużej, dlatego ssał Johna i starał się nie myśleć za dużo.

Gorące i spocone dłonie ukochanego przyciągnęły jego twarz do góry. Ich usta ponownie połączyły się, a ślina spłynęła po delikatnej szyi  
lekarza. John niemal zmusił Jamesa, żeby położył się na nim i kiedy to zrobił, kiedy ich skóra przylgnęła do siebie, major stracił nad sobą  
kontrolę. Zaczął ocierać swojego penisa o brzuch ukochanego. John robił to samo. Czułość majora doprowadzała go niemal do szaleństwa.  
Pieszczotliwe pocałunki, opiekuńcza dłoń na jego włosach, delikatne ruchy... to wszystko było takie inne. Nie złe, czy niewystarczające,  
po prostu inne. Przez ułamek sekundy w głowie Johna zaświtała myśl, że mógłby pokochać to uczucie.

\- James... już nie mogę. Ja... ja zaraz... - John sapał coraz szybciej i coraz trudniej było mu złapać oddech. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na plecy  
majora. Widział wszystkie mięśnie i ścięgna. Pośladki wyższego blondyna pracowały szybciej i szybciej. James złapał usta Johna w ostatnim  
gorącym pocałunku i... nagle ciepła i lepka ciecz rozlała się pomiędzy nimi. John tak mocno zacisnął oczy z przyjemności, że niemal stracił  
przytomność. Upadł na poduszkę i próbował złapać oddech.

✲✲✲

Kiedy wykończył już wszystkich talibów, nie poczuł żadnej satysfakcji czy ulgi. Pragnął zabijać, pragnął więcej kontroli. Celując w swoją ofiarę,  
decydując o jej życiu lub śmierci, czuł, że wreszcie miał to, na czym zależało mu najbardziej. Oczywiście poza Johnem. To on miał kontrolę  
i to od jego decyzji zależało istnienie wielu osób. W ciągu tych ostatnich tygodni, czy może raczej lat stracił pewność siebie. Nikt nie brał  
jego słów na poważnie, nikt się z nim nie liczył. A co gorsza, jednym z tych ludzi był jego ukochany John. Jednak jemu wolno było to robić.  
John był jego życiem, jego tlenem i światłem. Nawet gdyby miał stracić prawo do decydowania o własnym losie, oddałby mu wszystko.

Siedząc na wzgórzu, wśród ciemności i chłodu, decydując o losach innych, Sebastian czuł, że chociaż na tę krótką chwilę mógł odzyskać jakąś  
cząstkę siebie.  
\- Sir, tam zostały jedynie kobiety i dzieci. Zresztą po tej masakrze i tak nikt nie wyjdzie teraz ze swoich kryjówek - mruknął słabym głosem  
jeden z żołnierzy, który towarzyszył Moranowi na tajnej misji pozbycia się groźnych współpracowników talibów.  
\- Stul pysk! Te małe gnojki tylko czekają na okazję... - warknął Sebastian.  
\- Chyba nie zamierza pan strzelać do tych niewinnych dzieci - zapytał z niedowierzaniem żołnierz.  
\- Niewinnych? - pułkownik niemal parsknął śmiechem i nie odrywając wzroku od celownika, położył palec na spuście.  
\- Oni są szkoleni od urodzenia. Za kilka lat jeden z nich może strzelić ci prosto w głowę, krzycząc 'Allah akbar'. Wtedy nawet nie zdążysz  
zacząć żałować, że nie pozbyłem się tego smarkacza...

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że jego dowódca miał tak zły humor. Oczywiście, w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni Sebastian był niemal  
nie do wytrzymania, jednak tej nocy przebijał samego siebie. Zupełnie jakby stało się coś, o czym mógł wiedzieć lub przeczuwać tylko on.  
Rozmyślania żołnierza przerwał mały chłopiec, którego zobaczył przez swój celownik. Dziecko wyszło ze swojej kryjówki i mijając ciała zabitych  
talibów, kierowało się prosto w stronę leżącego na ziemi karabinu.  
\- Sir, nie może pan tego zrobić! - zawołał mężczyzna i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Sebastiana.  
\- Mylisz się - mruknął Moran i z lekkim uśmiechem pociągnął za spust.

  

✲✲✲

Kiedy James otworzył oczy, od razu przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. Na dworze wciąż panowała jeszcze ciemność. Pokój przesiąknięty  
był zapachem seksu. Jego ciało było rozluźnione i spokojne. Jednak chwilę później, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do otoczenia, zobaczył  
Johna, który siedział tyłem na łóżku. Miał twarz schowaną w dłonie, a ręce oparte na kolanach. Był pochylony do przodu, nie odzywał się, a to  
świadczyło tylko o jednym. John żałował.

Stało się to, czego James obawiał się najbardziej, a raczej, o czym wolał nie myśleć, aż do teraz. Chwilę wcześniej przeżywał najcudowniejsze  
chwile w swoim życiu, a teraz... Nie odważył się poruszyć. Nie chciał spłoszyć ukochanego i zdenerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Leżał w bezruchu  
i obserwował skulonego Johna. Pot na jego plecach już wysechł, więc musieli spać jakiś czas. Jego złote włosy, uroczo sterczały na wszystkie  
strony. Gdyby nie ta napięta atmosfera, James już dawno starałby się je wygładzić.

Mijała minuta za minutą, a John wciąż wyglądał na załamanego. W pewnym momencie James nie wytrzymał, zebrał w sobie odwagę i powoli  
przesunął w stronę lekarza. Ku jego uldze blondyn nie wykonał żadnego nerwowego gestu. Z każdym centymetrem zapach jego skóry był coraz  
wyraźniejszy. W końcu James złożył na środku pleców ukochanego słodki i niewinny pocałunek. Usłyszał bardzo nerwowe i drżące powietrze,  
które pochodziło z ust Johna.

\- Cholera... - to jedno słowo znaczyło tak dużo. Na dodatek wypowiedziane tak słabym i zrezygnowanym głosem było jak nóż wbity w serce  
Jamesa. Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy lekarz wstał z łóżka i chwycił za leżącą na ziemi koszulę.  
\- John? Zostań... - nie chciał, żeby tak skończyła się ich wspólna noc. Odkrył się i spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył zaschniętą spermę na brzuchu i spodnie  
ściągnięte do kostek. Jeszcze raz poprosił Johna, by został, jednak lekarz zatrzymał się dopiero przy drzwiach. Kiedy otworzył je, przez chwilę major  
miał nadzieję, że jego ukochany spojrzy w jego stronę. Nie zrobił tego.  
\- To moja wina, James. Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli mnie znienawidzisz. Ja sam brzydzę się tego, co zrobiłem... - nie czekając na odpowiedź, John wyszedł z pokoju majora.


	19. Chapter 19

✲✲✲

 _John przestraszył się nieco, kiedy poczuł wokół siebie ciepłe ramiona. Ktoś przytulił się do niego od tyłu i zanurzył nos w jego włosach._  
_Niemal natychmiast zrelaksował się, ponieważ bardzo dobrze znał ten dotyk. Dotyk przepełniony miłością, troską i delikatnością._  
_Byli sami w jednym z pomieszczeń lekarskich, dlatego John wtulił się w ciepłą pierś mężczyzny za nim i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu._  
_\- Tęskniłem - usłyszał szept w swoim uchu i zadrżał. Mężczyzna delikatnymi pocałunkami zaznaczał drogę w dół jego szyi. Blondyn_  
_uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął oczy._  
_\- Przecież widzieliśmy się godzinę temu na stołówce - dodał wesołym tonem i sięgnął dłonią do tyłu, by dotknąć włosów mężczyzny._  
_\- To dla mnie wieczność..._

 _John nie wytrzymał. Czułość i miłość tego mężczyzny była tak duża, że musiał doświadczyć jej na swojej skórze, dlatego odwrócił się w_  
_jego stronę i otaczając ramionami szyję, pocałował go namiętnie. Głośne sapanie przez nos i ciche pojękiwania rozeszły się po pokoju._  
_Jednak w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna wsadził dłoń pod koszulę lekarza, ktoś przebiegł korytarzem i przerwał ich pocałunek. Spojrzeli_  
_na prowizoryczne drzwi i odetchnęli z ulgą, że nie zostali przyłapani._

 _\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziemy mieli czas tylko dla siebie - powiedział Cedric, który ani na chwilę nie rozluźnił swojego uścisku._  
_\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze te kilka godzin i przyjdź wieczorem do mojego pokoju - mruknął John i sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, ale po kilku_  
_sekundach jego 'przyjaciel' przerwał go i spojrzał na ukochanego z ekscytacją w oczach._  
_\- A właśnie! John... - zaczął i lekko spoważniał. Lekarz nie wiedział, co się stało. Chciał uwolnić się delikatnie z uścisku, żeby spojrzeć_  
_na Cedrica, jednak ten nie pozwolił mu na to. Zamiast tego przygryzł lekko swoją wargę i uniósł kącik ust._  
_\- ...chodźmy na randkę._

 _John zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś takiego z ust mężczyzny, dlatego zaśmiał się i posłał Cedrickowi_  
_zdezorientowane spojrzenie._  
_\- Słucham? Gdzie niby?_  
_\- Czyli zgadzasz się?! - zapytał Cedric, ignorując konsternację Johna. Chwycił jego usta w szybkim pocałunku._  
_\- Cudownie! Spotkajmy się przy barakach o północy - dodał i niechętnie oderwał się od ukochanego. Jednak zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia,_  
_po raz ostatni połączył ich usta. Nie dał Johnowi szansy na odpowiedź, ponieważ zniknął z pokoju tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawił._

_\---_

_John mimowolnie z utęsknieniem czekał na koniec swojej zmiany. Był bardzo ciekawy, czym tym razem Cedric spróbuje go zaskoczyć._  
_Nauczył się już, że mężczyzna był nieprzewidywalny. Lekarz szybko wrócił do pokoju, żeby się przebrać w czyste ubranie. Po drodze_  
_usłyszał jeszcze jedną pozytywną wiadomość, która dodatkowo wprawiła go w dobry nastrój. Okazało się, że Sebastian Moran i jego_  
_grupa wyjechali na patrol. To wszystko sprawiło, że John wręcz nie mógł pozbyć się ze swojej twarzy szerokiego i szczerego uśmiechu._

 _Idąc na miejsce spotkania, zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, który czekał już na niego przy jednym z małych budynków. Na widok Johna_  
_odepchnął się od ściany, o którą stał oparty i z zniewalającym uśmiechem ruszył w jego stronę._  
_\- Nie wiedziałem, dokąd idziemy, dlatego nie założyłem garnituru - powiedział John, drażniąc się z Cedrickiem._  
_\- Dla mnie nie musiałbyś w ogóle wkładać ubrania..._

 _Wyższy mężczyzna podszedł do ukochanego i pochylił się po pocałunek, jednak lekarz zrobił unik i rozejrzał się wokół._  
_\- Nie tutaj - szepnął, po czym położył swoją dłoń na piersi Cedrica. Colbert jęknął z niezadowolenia. Chciał jak najszybciej poczuć_  
_smak Johna i jego ciepło. Jednak wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna miał rację. Po chwili wskazał kierunek i ruszył z ukochanym do miejsca,_  
_gdzie zaplanował ich randkę._

 _Było ciemno, panowała cisza i nikt do tej pory nie wszedł im w drogę. Kiedy byli już w połowie wielkiego pustego placu, Cedric sięgnął_  
_i chwycił dłoń Johna. Połączył ich palce i niemal mógł wyczuć, jak jego własne policzki zaczęły płonąć. Rzadko kiedy mieli możliwość_  
_trzymać się za ręce i teraz ten gest wydał się mu bardzo intymny. John nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciw, co więcej, zbliżył swoje ciało_  
_jeszcze bardziej._

 _\- To dokąd idziemy? - zapytał lekarz po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Widział już granicę obozu._  
_\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Tuż za tym małym wzniesieniem przygotowałem mały piknik - powiedział Cedric, wskazując palcem na_  
_małą górkę tuż przed ogrodzeniem. Było to idealne miejsce na potajemne schadzki. Z dala od wścibskich oczu strażników, którzy całą_  
_dobę obserwowali granice obozu._

 _Kiedy mężczyźni dotarli na miejsce, John zobaczył na ziemi szorstki koc, dwie małe poduszki i butelkę jakiegoś napoju. Niemal zachichotał._  
_Nie była to zbyt efektowna randka, ale sam gest Cedrica, był dla Johna tak bardzo uroczy, że nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby powiedzieć_  
_o tym chociażby jedno złe słowo. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który drapał się w głowę z kwaśną miną._

 _\- Przepraszam, John. Nie mogłem zorganizować niczego innego - zaczął, ale jego ukochany przerwał mu namiętnym pocałunkiem. John po_  
_chwili oderwał się od przyjaciela i przygryzł swoją wargę. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć, dlatego chwycił Cedrica za rękę i usiadł na_  
_ziemi na szorstkim kocu. Przez parę minut rozmawiali na błahe tematy i popijali napój, jakby był on najlepszym winem, jakie powstało. W_  
_pewnym momencie, kiedy John leżał już na kocu, oparty na swoim ramieniu, Cedric wyciągnął z kieszeni garść pełną słodyczy._

 _\- Zapomniałem - powiedział z uśmiechem i położył między nimi kilka cukierków, lizaków i czekoladek. Na twarzy Johna pojawił się szczery_  
_i szeroki uśmiech. Znów zapanowała przyjemna cisza._  
_\- Jest idealnie - mruknął lekarz i sięgnął po słodycze. Ponieważ jego wzrok był skupiony na małym stosie słodkości, nie widział radości,_  
_jaką sprawił Cedrickowi tym jednym zdaniem. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym miłością i szczęściem. Cisza przedłużała_  
_się, przerywana jedynie przez odgłosy z obozu i szum liści z pobliskich drzew. John z cukierkiem w ustach położył się na małej poduszce i_  
_spojrzał lśniącymi oczami na przyjaciela._

 _Cedric zrobił to samo, co jego ukochany, chociaż John był niemal przekonany, że młodszy mężczyzna miał ochotę na coś innego. Oboje leżeli_  
_naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Colbert co jakiś czas spoglądał na usta Johna, który niczego nie świadomy oblizywał je z pozostałości_  
_po cukierkach._

 _\- Co chciałbyś robić po powrocie do Anglii, John? - zapytał Cedric cichym tonem. Jego głos brzmiał poważnie, dlatego John przez chwilę_  
_zastanawiał się, co powinien odpowiedzieć._  
_\- Chciałbym służyć w armii jak najdłużej. A po powrocie... Hmm. Pewnie wynająć skromne mieszkanie w Londynie i znaleźć pracę w szpitalu._  
_Przez parę sekund Cedric czekał na kontynuację, aż w końcu zapytał o to, czego był najbardziej ciekawy._  
_\- Nie powiedziałeś nic o rodzinie. Nie chciałbyś mieć kogoś, kto czekałby na twój powrót do domu? Albo..._

 _John doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o co pytał jego przyjaciel. Sam zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy,_  
_przestał myśleć o założeniu normalnej rodziny. Cedric wystarczał mu w zupełności i cieszył się, że miał go u swojego boku. Nie zależało_  
_mu już tak bardzo, na przekonaniu wszystkich wokół, że nie jest gejem i marzy o żonie i dzieciach. Czuł się szczęśliwy i co więcej, coraz_  
_częściej zaczął zastanawiać się nad ich wspólną przyszłością._

 _Teraz jednak oczywiście nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym głośno. Nie chciał dawać Cedrickowi fałszywej nadziei, dopóki sam nie był przekonany_  
_o swoich uczuciach._  
_\- A ty? O czym marzysz? - John zmienił temat. Cedric widząc jego minę, nie ciągnął tematu, jednak słysząc pytanie ukochanego, opuścił wzrok,_  
_a na jego ustach pojawił się smutny uśmiech._  
_\- Gdybym ci powiedział, uciekłbyś ode mnie - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. Nie spojrzał na ukochanego, ponieważ bał się jego_  
_reakcji. Jego ciało zastygło w bezruchu, kiedy po paru sekundach John przysunął się nieco bliżej. Włożył swoją rękę pod ciepłą dłoń Colberta,_  
_chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał błyszczącymi oczami na osobę, którą kochał i pragnął najmocniej na świecie._  
_\- Chciałbym pokazać ci Irlandię, mój dom. Chciałbym, żebyś poznał moją mamę i brata. Chciałbym kupić dom w Anglii i zamieszkać tam... z_  
_tobą - głos Cedrica załamał się w ostatnim zdaniu. Opuścił wzrok, ale chwycił dłoń Johna bardzo mocno, jakby bojąc się, że miłość jego życia_  
_może uciec._  
_\- Chciałbym dać ci szczęście i całą moją miłość. Chciałbym przykrywać cię kocem, kiedy zaśniesz przed telewizorem i robić herbatę po ciężkim_  
_dniu. Chciałbym pokazać ci wszystkie piękne rzeczy i budzić się rano w tobą w moich ramionach. Chciałbym... dać ci obrączkę i usłyszeć 'tak',_  
_dzięki czemu moglibyśmy spędzić resztę życia u swojego boku._

 _W połowie jego wypowiedzi, dłoń Johna zrobiła się zimna. Cedric nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na niego. W pewnym momencie lekarz delikatnie,_  
_ale stanowczo uwolnił się z uścisku i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Colberta, dotknął kciukiem jego dolnej wargi. To sprawiło, że młody mężczyzna_  
_w końcu podniósł wzrok. Nie zdążył nacieszyć się pięknym widokiem niebieskich oczu, ponieważ jego usta zostały zaatakowane przez namiętny_  
_pocałunek Johna._

 _Nie było słów, czy niepotrzebnych gestów. John wiedział o miłości Cedrica, a Cedric nie pragnął niczego więcej niż obecności ukochanego._  
_Oboje leżeli spokojnie na kocu w swoich objęciach i patrzyli na gwiaździste niebo._  
_\- Bardzo cię kocham - wypalił nagle Cedric. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, nie zmuszał Johna do niej. Najzwyczajniej powiedział na głos to, o_  
_czym myślał. Chciał zapewnić ukochanego o swojej miłości. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było ciało Johna, który jeszcze mocniej_  
_wtulił się w jego ciepłą pierś. I chociaż słońce zaczęło wychodzić zza horyzontu, John i Cedric leżeli na wzgórzu jeszcze przez kilka godzin._

✲✲✲

John siedział na zimnym piasku i oglądał wschód słońca. Był dokładnie taki sam jak w tym dniu. John doskonale pamiętał każdą minutę  
i każde słowo z jednego z najpiękniejszych dni, które spędził w Afganistanie. Wspomnienie o Cedricku, który trzymał go tamtej nocy w  
ramionach i zapewniał o swojej miłości, był tak świeży, że John miał wrażenie, że działo się to noc wcześniej.

Teraz jednak był w rozsypce. Popełnił ten sam błąd, jak dwa lata wcześniej - dał się ponieś chwili i spędził noc w łóżku przyjaciela. John  
westchnął głośno i schował twarz w swoje dłonie. Jego myśli błądziły i nie usłyszał nawet mężczyzny, który zbliżył się do niego i usiadł  
tuż obok. Kiedy John uświadomił sobie, że nie był sam, dyskretnie wytarł mokre oczy i spojrzał na Jamesa.

\- Jakiś czas temu pewien mężczyzna złamał mi serce. Próbowałem wmówić sobie, że nic do niego nie czułem, chciałem zapomnieć o  
nim i udawać, że nic mnie nie obchodziło jego zniknięcie, ale to na nic. Okłamywanie samego siebie jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaką można  
zrobić... - zaczął John, nie patrząc na półnagiego przyjaciela.  
\- Gdybym... wtedy powiedział... że go kocham. Gdybym...

Ciepła dłoń wylądowała na jego plecach. Czuł się źle z tym, że opowiadał o swoim złamanym sercu mężczyźnie, z który kilka godzin  
wcześniej uprawiał seks, ale czuł, że w końcu musiał o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Chciał oczyścić umysł i serce.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czy gdybym powiedział mu te dwa słowa, to nie zostawiłby mnie. Ale nie byłem jeszcze na to gotowy. Nie  
chciałem brać do świadomości to, że naprawdę kochałem tego mężczyznę... A teraz... - John zamknął oczy i zaczął masować swoje skronie.  
\- Znowu popełniam ten sam błąd. To nam się nie uda, James. Ja zranię ciebie, bo będę bał się znów zaangażować, albo ty odejdziesz, bo nie  
będziesz mógł wytrzymać mojego niezdecydowania. Oboje będziemy żałować do tego stopnia, że zapomnimy o sobie albo zaczniemy się  
nienawidzić. A tego naprawdę nie zniosę. Nie chcę tracić najważniejszych osób w moim życiu...

Tym razem ramiona Jamesa objęły małe ciało Johna, który niechętnie, ale wtulił się w pierś przyjaciela. Ledwo powstrzymywał napływające  
do oczu łzy. James nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego trzymał ukochanego w ciasnym uścisku.  
\- Wiesz co, John? Pozwólmy, żeby rzeczy działy się same. Nie przyśpieszajmy niczego i cieszmy się z tego, co przyniesie nam każdy dzień.  
Obiecuję ci, że zawsze będziesz mieć we mnie przyjaciela... a jeżeli kiedyś poczujesz coś do mnie...

John parsknął nerwowym śmiechem i uśmiechnął się do wyższego blondyna. Niemal miał ochotę pocałować go za to, co powiedział.  
\- Ja to mam szczęście do mężczyzn - przyznał po chwili.  
\- Masz, masz...  
James objął przyjaciela, ponieważ bał się, że przez jego kuszący uśmiech, zaatakuje pocałunkiem jego usta. Atmosfera między nimi  
wyraźnie się poprawiła i mimo tego, co się wydarzyło i co usłyszał, James obiecał sobie, że dopóki jego ukochany nie odtrąci go, będzie  
starał się z całych sił, żeby zdobyć jego serce.

 


	20. Chapter 20

✲✲✲

\- Kochanie, tak długo cię szukałem...  
Zdyszany Sebastian Moran stał w drzwiach pokoju Johna. Momentalnie zbliżył się do zaskoczonego lekarza i upadł przed nim na ziemię.  
\- Kocham cię. Kocham... - z tymi słowami chwycił dłonie ukochanego. Jego usta zaczęły zostawiać mokre ślady na spoconej ze stresu  
skórze. John stał jak wryty i opierał się plecami o ścianę. Bał się, że nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Jego gardło było suche, a oddech  
nieregularny. Kiedy myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, poczuł język Sebastiana na swojej dłoni. Tak. Moran lizał go ciepłym i bardzo  
mokrym językiem. To było tak absurdalne, że...

John ocknął się zalany potem. Po części było to spowodowane snem, jednak głównie dlatego, że na dworze pomimo wczesnej pory  
panował niemiłosierny upał. Kiedy spojrzał w bok, zrozumiał powód swojego dziwnego snu. Nigel z nieskrywaną radością siedział  
obok jego łóżka i merdał ogonem. Na jego widok John zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego ręka wciąż była mokra od śliny  
psa, jednak w tej chwili wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nigel... Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał John, sięgając w stronę psa i głaszcząc go po głowie. Po chwili wstał i przeciągnął się, patrząc za  
okno. Na zewnątrz żołnierze biegali we wszystkie strony, personel medyczny gnał do namiotu szpitalnego, a dowódcy próbowali  
zapanować nad chaosem. Nie czekając długo, John ubrał się i wybiegł na dwór.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał pierwszego żołnierza, który przebiegł obok.  
\- Mamy transport wielu rannych. Będą tu za kilkanaście minut - powiedział szybko mężczyzna i chwilę później zniknął w tłumie.  
John nie wiedział za bardzo, co się stało, ale momentalnie ruszył w kierunku szpitala. Wiedział, że w takich chwilach liczyła się każda  
para rąk. Traf chciał, że po drodze natknął się na zdenerwowanego Jamesa.

\- John! Dobrze, że już nie śpisz. Właśnie miałem po ciebie pójść.  
\- Ilu rannych dostaniemy? - zapytał lekarz, wchodząc do namiotu.  
\- Jakiś dwudziestu. Nie wiem, w jakim są stanie, ale my musimy pomóc im pierwsi.  
John zmarszczył brwi. Było oczywiste, że powinni zająć się rannymi. Jednak dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że tu nie chodziło  
o żołnierzy z ich obozu. Spojrzał na majora Sholto, który przyglądał mu się z niepewnością w oczach.

\- Co się stało, James?  
\- Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że do naszego obozu zostaną przetransportowani ranni, którzy patrolowali pobliski teren. Nie wiem, jak to się  
stało, bo przecież to teren naszego obozu... W każdym razie zostali zaatakowani, a nasz szpital jest najbliżej. Kiedy już opanujemy tę  
sytuację, odeślemy rannych do ich obozu.  
John nie zdążył nawet nabrać powietrza, by zapytać, z którego obozu był ten patrol, ponieważ z głośników rozległo się ostrzeżenie o  
przybyciu helikopterów z poszkodowanymi. John, pozostali lekarze i ich asystenci ruszyli biegiem w kierunku małego lotniska.

✲✲✲

Wśród rannych żołnierzy John starał się odnaleźć tych, którzy potrzebowali natychmiastowej pomocy. Wskazywał swoim pomocnikom,  
którzy poszkodowani powinni trafić w pierwszej kolejności na stół operacyjny, a których można było położyć w oddzielnych pokojach.  
Nie zbyt przyglądał się twarzom, bo najważniejsze było dla niego ratowanie ich życia. Biegając z jednego helikoptera do drugiego, widział  
w oddali swojego przyjaciela, który jako dowódca starał się opanować sytuację. Za każdym razem, kiedy John widział Jamesa, na jego  
twarzy pojawiał się szczery uśmiech.

\- Sir, co z nim? - głos pielęgniarki zwrócił jego uwagę. John spojrzał w bok na nieprzytomnego żołnierza.  
\- Jest już na środkach przeciwbólowych. Ma lekki uraz głowy, ale nic poza tym. Przewieźcie go na salę segregacji - polecił spokojnym  
tonem i znów podniósł wzrok. Szukał przyjaciela, jednak ten zniknął gdzieś wśród tłumu. Żar lał się z nieba, a słońce grzało coraz bardziej.  
Kiedy wszyscy ranni żołnierze zostali już przewiezieni do szpitala, John umył ręce i przygotował się do pierwszej operacji w tym, jak mu  
się wydawało długim i męczącym dniu...

Ilość godzin, zużytych rękawiczek, założonych szwów i wylanego potu nie miała już dla niego znaczenia, w momencie, kiedy skończył  
zszywać ostatniego pacjenta. Ściągnął maseczkę i odetchnął głęboko. Jego oczy były wycieńczone, a w uszach wciąż słyszał dźwięk  
maszyny podtrzymującej życie. Wyszedł w końcu z sali i stanął w wielkim namiocie, pełnym żołnierzy leżących na łóżkach. Obok nich  
krzątały się pielęgniarki, które wyglądały na zmęczone, ale szczęśliwe, że sytuacja została opanowana.

Przechadzając się po namiocie, mijając wiele łóżek, uwagę Johna przykuła znajoma sylwetka. Chociaż mężczyzna leżał na brzuchu, z  
twarzą schowaną w poduszce, młody kapitan był przekonany, że znał tego żołnierza. Powoli zbliżył się w jego stronę, aż w końcu zatrzymał  
się obok.  
\- Michael? - zapytał nieco zdezorientowanym głosem. Mężczyzna momentalnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na lekarza.  
\- John?! O mój boże! - krzyknął i zrobił gwałtowny ruch, jednak jego rana dała się we znaki. Mężczyzna syknął z mocno zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- To tutaj się ukrywasz?

John wywrócił oczami i z uśmiechem usiadł na krześle obok Michaela. Położył dokumenty na swoich kolanach i w tym momencie oblał  
go zimny pot. Zdał sobie sprawę, że poszkodowani byli z obozu Camp Bastion, a to oznaczało...  
\- Nie martw się, spokojnie... - powiedział szybko żołnierz, widząc, jak krew odpływa z twarzy Johna.  
\- Moran nie leciał z nami. Nie ma go tutaj...  
John przygryzł wargę. Nienawidził przyznawać się do tego - ponieważ obiecał sobie, że zapomni o Sebastianie - ale wciąż drżał na myśl  
o jego prześladowcy. Chciał odciąć się od przeszłości, jednak jak widać nie było to takie łatwe.

\- Och, John. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. Od twojego wyjazdu dużo się pozmieniało.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Dowódcy musieli przeorganizować grupy, mianować nowych majorów i takie tam. A poza tym... No wiesz... - mężczyzna zamilkł i  
spojrzał znacząco na Johna. Oboje wiedzieli, że przenosiny lekarza najbardziej wpłynęły na Sebastiana. Z jednej strony John był ciekawy,  
co takiego wydarzyło się po jego wyjeździe, jednak z drugiej... bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć.

\- Przez pierwsze tygodnie myśleliśmy, że to nas trzeba będzie ratować. Jones i McQueen nie potrafili sobie poradzić... z niektórymi osobami.  
\- Michael, nie musisz owijać w bawełnę. Wiem, że Moran nie był zadowolony z mojego wyjazdu. Powiedz... uspokoił się już?  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko. Podrapał się w głowę i spojrzał na Johna ze współczuciem.  
\- Wiesz, John. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że dobrze zrobiłeś, przenosząc się tutaj, ale tak naprawdę, to chyba nigdy nie uwolnisz się od  
niego. Pułkownik, on... niemal oszalał, kiedy się dowiedział o twoim wyjeździe. Przez tydzień trzymaliśmy go zamkniętego w metalowym  
pokoju. Teraz cały czas jest pod obserwacją. Jego zachowanie jest coraz gorsze... Ostatnio uprowadził jakiegoś Afgańczyka i kazał mu  
przejść przez pole minowe. Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak to się skończyło. O, a dwa dni temu zorganizował sobie polowanie na taliba,  
którego wypuścił z obozu i zaprowadził w góry. Polował na niego jak na jakąś zwierzynę... Poza tym, John, on chyba planuje uciec z obozu  
i odszukać cię.

John nie był nawet zaskoczony słowami mężczyzny. Co prawda nie dochodziły do niego żadne wiadomości z Camp Bastion, a James  
notorycznie unikał tematu, jednak lekarz był pewny, że jego odejście nie zostało niezauważone. Znał Sebastiana na tyle, że bez oporów  
uwierzył Michaelowi. Jego dzień od początku był pracowity i teraz nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać opowieści o Sebastianie, dlatego  
postanowił zmienić temat. Zbliżył swoje krzesło do łóżka i uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie jesteś ranny?  
Michael, który nie ukrywał swojej dezorientacji na reakcję Johna, szybko zorientował się, że lekarz nie chciał poruszać niewygodnego  
tematu pułkownika. Skupiając się na pytaniu, zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość.  
\- Nie pytaj - wysączył przez zaciśnięte zęby. To spowodowało, że John zrobił się coraz bardziej ciekaw.  
\- Nie operowałem cię, więc to chyba nic takiego, co? No opowiadaj... - uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy lekarza. Michael odchylił się do tyłu  
i szybkim ruchem odrzucił kołdrę na bok.  
\- W dupę! - krzyknął i wściekły schował twarz w poduszę. John niemal udławił się śmiechem. Musiał zakryć usta, żeby nie zdenerwować  
mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej. Czuł, jak do jego oczu zaczynały napływać łzy.  
\- Co ja teraz zrobię? Co za wstyd... - lamentował Michael.  
\- Ludzie będą mnie pytali, gdzie dostałem. I co ja im powiem?

John próbował zachować powagę, jednak nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze. Starał się wymyślić jakieś słowa pocieszenia, ale za każdym  
razem, kiedy nabierał powietrza, miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.  
\- Wyjdę na tchórza, dezertera, który zamiast walczyć, uciekał z pola walki. Napoleon kazał zabijać wszystkich swoich żołnierzy, którzy  
wracali z bitwy z ranami na plecach...  
\- Napoleon już nic ci nie zrobi - powiedział John między chichotami.  
\- Ale mamy kogoś gorszego. Morana! To jest diabeł w ludzkiej skórze...

John nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Wstał z krzesła i poklepał załamanego mężczyznę po plecach.  
\- Jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał zobaczyć twoją ranę, po prostu odwróć się, zdejmij gacie i się wypnij. Powiedz: tu dostałem! Bolało jak cholera.  
Zobaczysz, wszystkie kobiety będą twoje - powiedział z uśmiechem i zostawił nieco pocieszonego żołnierza z pielęgniarkami.

Kierując się do wyjścia i mijając łóżka pozostałych rannych, nagle ktoś objął Johna od tyłu. Nie był to James, ponieważ jego dotyk był  
bardzo delikatny i kochający. John nie miał pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Szybko odwrócił głowę i na widok przyjaciela rzucił mu się na  
szyję. Bill objął lekarza jedną ręką.  
\- Kto by przypuszczał, że spotkamy się w takich okolicznościach - wymamrotał Bill wprost w ramię przyjaciela. Oboje stali w swoich  
objęciach jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem.  
\- Bill... - John miał ochotę poklepać wyższego mężczyznę po plecach, jednak zauważył, że jego ramię jest zabandażowane.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- To nic takiego. Lekkie nadwyrężenie mięśni, kiedy wypadłem z samochodu...

Przyjaciele rozmawiali ze sobą przez jakiś czas, nie zważając na krzątających się ludzi i niesamowity upał, jaki panował w namiocie.  
Po paru minutach zdecydowali, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać w pokoju lekarza, dlatego wyszli ze szpitala i skierowali się prosto do  
mieszkalnej części obozu.  
\- Moran nie leciał z nami, John. Nie musisz się martwić...  
\- Wiem. Michael powiedział mi o tym... - dodał z uśmiechem i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Jednak za plecami wysokiego rudzielca zobaczył  
coś, co zmusiło go do odwołania planów. Przeprosił Billa i ruszył w stronę Jamesa, który zasłabł na jego oczach kilkanaście metrów dalej.  
\- James! - krzyknął. Chwycił głowę przyjaciela w swoje dłonie. Nie chciał, żeby zranił się przez ostre i gorące kamienie. Sekundę później  
pobiegły do nich pielęgniarki i zabrały nieprzytomnego majora do namiotu szpitalnego.

✲✲✲

Kiedy James otworzył oczy, nie raziło go to jasne światło jakie zapamiętał. Czuł chłód zamiast żaru, a jego ciało odpoczywało na miękkim  
materacu. Panował półmrok i otaczała go spokojna cisza. Jednak przeczuwał, że nie był w pokoju sam. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył swojego  
ukochanego, który siedział wygodnie na krześle obok i przyglądał mu się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Witamy z powrotem - powiedział John i wyprostował się na siedzeniu.  
\- Co...  
\- Zbyt długo stałeś na słońcu i straciłeś przytomność. Musieliśmy cię nawodnić i obniżyć temperaturę ciała. Ale teraz wszystko jest już  
w porządku. Tylko... - John zrobił zmartwioną minę. James momentalnie spoważniał i niemal usiadł na łóżku. Powstrzymała go tylko  
kojąca dłoń ukochanego.  
\- Zepsułeś moje plany, James. Chciałem zaprosić się na spotkanie... albo raczej randkę dzisiaj wieczorem. Niestety będziemy musieli  
spędzić dzisiejszą noc w szpitalu - powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem. James mimowolnie zarumienił się i położył swoją dłoń na ręce  
Johna. Tak bardzo pragną go dotknąć, jednak oboje byli tego dnia zbyt zajęci i skupieni na swoich zajęciach. Teraz niemal drżał na samą  
myśl, że spędzą w swoim towarzystwie resztę nocy.

\- Nie ważne gdzie, ważne z kim - James przyłożył dłoń Johna do swoich ust i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, złożył na niej pocałunek. Ku jego  
zdziwieniu młody kapitan wyjął z kieszeni mały, biały kwiatek i włożył go do szklanki na stoliku.  
\- Kwiaty mamy, przekąski mamy... - powiedział, wskazując na kroplówkę, podłączoną do ręki Jamesa.  
\- Brakuje jeszcze jednego... - z tymi słowami nachylił się nad nieco zaskoczonym przyjacielem. Oparł się ręką na łóżku, a drugą położył  
na głowie Jamesa.  
\- Nie mdlej więcej na moich oczach. Proszę, dbaj o siebie, James...  
Głaszcząc rzadkie, blond włosy majora, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. James spojrzał wymownie na usta ukochanego,  
który pochylił się i pocałował starszego mężczyznę. Ich pocałunek zaczął się powoli, jednak z każdą sekundą robił się coraz bardziej namiętny.  
John czuł pożądanie Jamesa i niemal dał się ponieść chwili. Kiedy robiło się już niebezpiecznie, ku rozczarowaniu majora, lekarz odsunął się i  
dysząc, przeczesał zmierzwione włosy.  
\- No, teraz mamy już wszystko. A teraz zbieraj siły... - John z uśmiechem i nieregularnym oddechem padł na krzesło. Kiedy uspokoił się nieco,  
usiadł prosto i wbił wzrok w przyjaciela.  
\- ...bo jutro wieczorem chciałbym... Chciałbym, znów spróbować się zakochać.

   


	21. Chapter 21

✲✲✲

Dla Sebastiana była to idealna okazja. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, by martwić się o rannych kolegów - jeżeli w ogóle kogokolwiek  
mógłby tak nazwać. Nie liczyły się dla niego straty i cierpienie innych. Chciał jedynie zobaczyć Johna, odnaleźć go i chwycić w swoje  
ramiona. Więc kiedy dotarły do niego wiadomości o tym, że część żołnierzy z Camp Bastion została zaatakowana na patrolu i teraz  
leży w pobliskim obozie w Kandahar, niemal podskoczył z radości. Wiedział, że następnego dnia dowódcy wyruszą po rannych, by  
sprowadzić ich z powrotem.

Oczywiście nie było nawet mowy, żeby sam wyruszył na poszukiwanie ukochanego. Każda taka wyprawda - bez wiedzy dowóctwa -  
skończyłaby się natychmiastowym zwolnieniem, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Gdyby został wydalony z wojska, straciłby możliwość  
odnalezienia Johna. Dlatego musiał skorzystać z jedynej nadarzającej się okazji, by opuścić obóz w innym celu niż patrol.

Następnego dnia wieczorem, kiedy piloci i personel medyczny przygotowywał się do wylotu, Sebastian przedostał się do jednego  
z helikopterów i ukrył się wewnątrz niego. Siedział w ciemnym kącie małej maszyny i oczyma wyobraźni widział ukochanego. Ciało  
pułkownika zadrżało na samą myśl, że już niebawem być może znów ujrzy Johna. Nie miał oczywiście pojęcia, do którego obozu został  
przeniesiony jego lekarz, ale to był pierwszy krok - a właściwie obóz - który miał przybliżyć go do odnalezienia najdroższego.

Po długim i stresującym oczekiwaniu Sebastian usłyszał w końcu z głośników głos Jonesa, który informował o wylocie helikopterów.  
Był już późny wieczór, powietrze było chłodne, a chmury zasłaniały całe niebo. W oddali słychać było ciężkie wojskowe buty, które  
pędziły w stronę lotniska. Wkrótce dwanaście helikopterów wzniosło się w powietrze i ruszyło w kierunku obozu w Kandahar.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na kryjącego się z tyłu maszyny Sebastiana. Jego obecności zapewne zostałaby niezauważona do przybycia na  
miejsce, gdyby nie pułkownik Jones. Jego głos rozległ się w radiostacji wszystkich maszyn parę minut po starcie.  
\- Mówi Jones. Czy któryś z was widział przed odlotem pułkownika Morana?  
Piloci helikoptera, w którym leciał Sebastian, popatrzyli na siebie, jednak zanim zdążyli coś powiedzieć, usłyszeli głos pilota z innej maszyny.  
\- Ostatni raz widziałem Morana godzinę temu, jak wychodził ze swojego pokoju, sir.  
Po paru sekundach martwej ciszy pułkownik westchnął nerwowo i odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Sebastian, jeżeli jakimś cudem udało ci się ukryć w którejś z maszyn...

 _Uważaj, bo już ci o tym zamelduję._ Moran przewrócił oczami, słysząc naiwność pułkownika Jonesa. Zobaczył jednak, że drugi pilot ma  
zamiar obejrzeć tył maszyny, dlatego wyszedł z ukrycia i zaskoczył mężczyzn, przystawiając jednemu z nich pistolet do karku.  
\- Sir! Co pan tu robi do jasnej cholery?! - krzyknął główny pilot.  
\- Morda w kubeł! - warknął Sebastian. Posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie piorunujące spojrzenie i sięgnął w stronę radiostacji.  
\- Jeżeli zawrócisz, pociągnę za spust. Jestem na skraju wytrzymałości i jeżeli nie zobaczę się z Johnem, to jest mi wszystko jedno, czy  
zginę tutaj, czy od samobójczego strzału w głowę. Leć przed siebie i lepiej nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów.

Kiedy obaj piloci siedzieli sztywno w fotelach, Sebastian odebrał im broń. Sekundę później usłyszeli pułkownika McQueena.  
\- Sebastian, wiem, że tam jesteś! Cokolwiek planujesz...  
\- Ty skurwielu! - przerwał Jones, który wyrwał słuchawkę swojemu koledze. Starszy mężczyzna był wściekły. Sebastian żałował, że  
nie mógł zobaczyć jego czerwonej i spoconej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się mrocznie i chwycił za słuchawkę radia.  
\- Nie denerwuj się tak, Henry, bo ci żyłka na czole pęknie - powiedział dokuczliwym tonem, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować  
Jonesa. W tym momencie nie miał już nic do stracenia.  
\- Co ty masz w tej popieprzonej głowie, Moran?! Ile razy ci mówiłem, że nie znajdziesz Johna w tym obozie?! - pułkownik niemal  
gotował się z nerwów.  
\- Wybacz, ale sam to sprawdzę. Jakoś nie mam do ciebie zaufania.  
\- Sukinsynu, kiedy tylko wrócisz do obozu, przysięgam, że...  
W tym momencie Sebastian wyłączył radio i z uśmiechem spojrzał na głównego pilota.  
\- Dobrze ci idzie, Anthony. Jeżeli dalej będziesz taki grzeczny, to być może zobaczysz się jeszcze z tą pielęgniareczką.  
Żaden z mężczyzn nie zareagował. Patrzyli przed siebie i modlili się, żeby znaleźć się już na ziemi. Tymczasem Sebastian zamknął oczy  
i uśmiechał się na samą myśl o spotkaniu z Johnem.

✲✲✲

\- Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz? - zapytał John, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od rannego ramienia przyjaciela.  
\- Cieszę się - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bill. Siedział na szpitalnym łóżku i cierpliwie czekał, aż John skończy go opatrywać.  
\- Z czego?  
\- Widzę, że jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy, John. Uśmiechasz się, jesteś rozluźniony i już nie widzę pomiędzy twoimi brwiami tej bruzdy, którą  
miałeś w Camp Bastion. Dobrze zrobiłeś, przenosząc się tutaj...

John spojrzał na przyjaciela. Musiał przyznać, że stęsknił się za nim w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy i chociaż spotykali się w takiej sytuacji,  
to cieszył się z ich ponownego spotkania. Kiedy skończył swoją pracę, wyjrzał ukradkiem za okno. Było już ciemno i nieco chłodno. Tego  
wieczoru miał spotkać się z Jamesem w jego pokoju. Odwrócił wzrok na Billa i zmarszczył brwi, widząc na jego twarzy chytry uśmieszek.

\- Kim ona jest? Pielęgniarką czy pomocnicą kucharza?  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Bill.  
\- Jasne, jasne... - mruknął wesoło mężczyzna i zeskoczył z łóżka.  
\- Za dobrze cię znam, John. Znam ten wyraz twarzy i iskierki w oczach. Masz dzisiaj randkę i to z kimś specjalnym. Tak samo zachowywałeś  
się, kiedy Cedric był w... - Bill ugryzł się w język. Lekarz poczuł się trochę nieswojo i opuścił wzrok na ziemię. W sali zapanowała cisza, którą  
przerwał wyższy mężczyzna.

\- A tak poza tym, to gratuluję... kapitanie - Bill zmienił temat. Położył zdrową rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
Bill nie odpowiedział, jedynie wskazał na naszywki na czapce Johna. Ten uśmiechnął się i ruszył z przyjacielem na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że  
niebawem pojawią się helikoptery, żeby zabrać rannych żołnierzy do Camp Bastion, ale miał nadzieję, że zdążą się jeszcze pożegnać.  
Teraz jednak miał spotkanie z Jamesem, dlatego poklepał Billa po plecach i obiecał spotkać się z nim przed samym wylotem.

Wkrótce stanął przed pokojem majora. Kiedy zapukał, usłyszał niewyraźny głos przyjaciela.  
\- To ty, John?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, lekarz popchnął drzwi i wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Jego oczom ukazał się James, który leżał na łóżku i chociaż  
na widok ukochanego niemal zerwał się na nogi, był zbyt słaby. Zacisnął mocno powieki i oparł głowę na poduszce.  
\- Spokojnie, James. Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów - powiedział spokojnie John. Wziął ze stolika szklankę wody i podał ją przyjacielowi.  
Usiadł na materacu i niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę włosów starszego mężczyzny. Widział, jak James niemal topił się pod jego  
dotykiem. Wtulił się w ciepłą dłoń Johna z zamkniętymi oczami. Lekarz uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Nareszcie nabrałeś trochę kolorów...  
\- Widzisz to pomimo ciemności?  
\- Twoje policzki płoną. Zupełnie, jakbym trzymał w dłoni ciepły chleb...  
Mężczyźni zachichotali cicho, ich śmiech rozszedł się po pokoju. John nie przestał pieścić skóry Jamesa, który czuł się cudownie.  
\- Dlaczego jestem taki słaby? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna jakby samego siebie. John milczał.  
\- Ponieważ przez cały dzień dodawałem ci do wody różnych środków... - James otworzył oczy i spojrzał na ukochanego.  
\- ...ale tylko po to, żebyś trochę odpoczął - wytłumaczył się lekarz. Kiedy zobaczył spokój na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, nie mógł się  
dłużej powstrzymywać. Nachylił się, a jego wargi zatrzymały się milimetry od ust Jamesa.

John czuł gorący oddech na swojej twarzy. Widział oczy przyjaciela, które wpatrywały się w niego z blaskiem. Czuł męski zapach  
i ciepły uścisk palców na nadgarstku. Opuścił wzrok na wąskie usta Jamesa. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, kiedy zdecydował  
się na ruch. Połączył się w pocałunku ze swoim dowódcą i przyjacielem. Ich wargi lekko muskały się wzajemnie. Były to suche pocałunki  
pełne szacunku i niepewności. Oboje badali swoje reakcje na dotyk drugiego.

Chwyt na dłoni Johna wzmocnił się, jakby chcąc dodać mu odwagi. James był zbyt słaby, żeby przejąć inicjatywę, chociaż bardzo tego  
chciał. Robił wszystko, żeby zdobyć akceptację Johna i ośmielić go do działania. Niemal zadrżał z rozkoszy, kiedy jego ukochany poruszył  
się i powolnym ruchem usiadł w rozkroku na jego biodrach. Chwycił twarz Jamesa w ciepłe dłonie. Jego pocałunki zrobiły się bardziej  
namiętne i chciwe.

Major jęknął. Mokry i niesamowicie delikatny język ukochanego owinął się wokół płatka ucha, tylko po to, by sekundę później zjechać  
niżej i podrażnić skórę na jego szyi. James mimowolnie wypchnął biodra. Wypukłość w jego spodniach wbiła się między nogi Johna.  
Lekarz oderwał się od przyjaciela, który nie zdążył nawet zacząć panikować, ponieważ jego koszula została niemal z niego zerwana.  
Blondyn zdjął też swoją koszulę i przylgnął nagą skórą do majora.

\- John, kochanie...  
Lekarz poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Sholto. Sekundę później niemal pożarł swoim pocałunkiem jego usta. Masował palcami jego  
włosy, a gorącym ciałem wywoływał ciarki na plecach i ramionach. Ich twarde penisy błagały o uwolnienie. Młodszy mężczyzna sięgnął  
do paska Jamesa i szybko ściągnął z niego spodnie. Poczuł charakterystyczny zapach, męski zapach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pragnął  
poczuć go na swoim języku, już niemal obniżał głowę do penisa 'przyjaciela' jednak powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Zamiast  
tego rozpiął swoje spodnie.

\- Zdejmij je - głos majora był na wpół rozkazem, wpół błaganiem. John uśmiechnął się, zdejmując ostatnią część ubrania. Położył się  
na nagim ciele, a po pokoju rozeszło się głośne jęknięcie rozkoszy. Usta mężczyzn spotkały się po raz kolejny. Delikatność Jamesa  
doprowadzała Johna niemal do szaleństwa. Pragnął mocniej i więcej, ale wiedział, że James nie był Cedrickiem...  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo tego pragnąłem - mruknął starszy mężczyzna pomiędzy sapnięciami. Sięgnął w dół i chwycił w swoją dużą dłoń  
oba twarde penisy. Zaczął masować je coraz szybciej i szybciej...  
\- Ach... Chryste, James... Och...

Nagle major poczuł zęby na swojej szyi. John wgryzł się w niego, aby nie jęczeć za głośno. Sholto miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z  
nadmiaru wrażeń i odczuć. Czuł ciało ukochanego, niemal słyszał jego myśli. Chciał więcej... i mocniej... i dłużej....  
\- John...- wyszeptał ostatkami sił. Nagle owładnęło go zniewalające uczucie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ciało wykonało jeszcze kilka  
gwałtownych ruchów i sekundę później upadł na łóżko, głośno dysząc. Spocony i nagi John leżał bez tchu na jego torsie. Z zamkniętymi  
oczami owinął ramiona wokół wyższego mężczyzny. Ostatkami sił James nakrył go kocem i chwilę później zapadł w sen.

✲✲✲

James nie wiedział dlaczego, ale obudził się w środku nocy - tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Panowała absolutna ciemność i cisza.  
Trzymał ukochanego w swoich ramionach. John wtulony był w jego ciało i ogrzewał go ciepłym oddechem. Wpadające do pokoju światło  
oświetlało jego złote włosy. James nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zatopił w nich palce.

W końcu spełniły się jego pragnienia, o których jeszcze niedawno nawet nie marzył. John przyszedł do niego, pocałował go... To on  
zrobił pierwszy ruch. Trzymał niebieskookiego lekarza w objęciach... To było o wiele więcej, niż o co prosił. Przytulił Johna mocniej  
i pocałował go w czubek głowy. _Kocham cię._

Nie chciał spać. Chciał cieszyć się tą chwilą jeszcze dłużej, ale jego ciało miało inne zdanie. Był szczęśliwy, ale zmęczony. Kiedy zamykał  
już oczy, usłyszał nerwowe, ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Majorze? Majorze, jest pan tam?  
James zmarszczył brwi. Jego asystent dobijał się do pokoju pomimo później pory. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się wyjątkowo rzadko, dlatego  
Sholto zaniepokoił się nieco. Najdelikatniej jak umiał, ułożył Johna na swoim miejscu, ubrał się i otworzył drzwi.  
\- O co chodzi, Danny?  
\- Sir... - zaczął mężczyzna, nerwowo połykając ślinę.  
\- Za chwilę pojawią się tutaj helikoptery z Camp Bastion...  
\- Tak, wiem. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z pułkownikiem McQueenem.  
\- No właśnie... Pięć minut temu skontaktował się z nami. Był bardzo zdenerwowany i chciał rozmawiać z panem... Mówił tak szybko,  
że ledwo mogłem go zrozumieć. Wspomniał coś o braku rozsądku, szaleństwie, o kapitanie Watsonie i helikopterach...  
\- Do rzeczy, sierżancie.  
\- Chodzi o to, że piloci nie przylecą tu sami... Pułkownik Moran też będzie naszym gościem.

 


	22. Chapter 22

✲✲✲

\- Jak to? Nie rozumiem... - zaczął James. Jego oddech stał się cięższy i szybszy. Wpatrując się w młodszego mężczyznę, oparł dłonie  
na swoich biodrach. Pomimo ciemności widział strach na twarzy Danny'ego.  
\- Wiem tylko tyle, sir.  
Nagle major zrozumiał wszystko. Sebastian w swojej zaborczości i obsesji chciał odnaleźć Johna bez względu na konsekwencje. Jego  
miłość i fascynacja była niebezpieczną mieszanką. Moran był zdolny do wszystkiego.

James spojrzał na ciemne niebo. Nie było na nim jeszcze śladu nadlatujących helikopterów. Chociaż noc była dosyć chłodna, majora  
oblał pot. Dosłownie czuł tworzące się na jego czole kropelki. W jego głowie zaświtał pomysł, dlatego szybkim ruchem wytarł pot i  
położył dłoń na ramieniu asystenta.

\- Posłuchaj, Danny. Pędź na lotnisko i weź stamtąd jeden z samochodów. Wróć i czekaj na dalsze rozkazy - powiedział szybko. Mężczyzna  
zasalutował i zniknął w ciemności pomiędzy budynkami. Tymczasem James starał się uspokoić nerwy. Wszedł do pokoju i spojrzał na  
śpiącego spokojnie Johna. Nie chciał go oddać, nie było nawet o tym mowy. Zbyt długo starał się, żeby sprowadzić lekarza do tego obozu.  
Zbyt długo cierpiał przez - jak mu się wydawało - nieodwzajemnioną miłość. Musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby zatrzymać Johna przy sobie.

Na stoliku obok łóżka wciąż stała szklanka z wodą. Obok niej prawie puste opakowanie po środkach nasennych. Niewiele myśląc, James  
wziął małą tabletkę i położył ją sobie na języku. Drugą ręką nabrał trochę wody do ust, a następnie zbliżył się do ukochanego i delikatnie  
pogłaskał jego wilgotne włosy. John mruknął coś i po chwili otworzył lekko zaspane oczy.

\- Dzień dobry, James. To już ranek? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Jednak majorowi nie było do śmiechu. Zniżył głowę i łącząc ich usta, zmusił  
ukochanego, żeby połknął wodę. John nawet nie poczuł, że było w niej coś więcej. Jednak jego usta były zbyt kuszące. Major pragnął  
ich dotyku coraz bardziej i bardziej. Chwycił wargę ukochanego w gorącym pocałunku. Początkowo lekarz był zaskoczony takim namiętnym  
i prawie zaborczym zachowaniem przyjaciela, ale po chwili oddał się mu całkowicie.

 _Nie teraz. Nie trać niepotrzebnie czasu._ W tym momencie za drzwiami pokoju James usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos samochodu  
wojskowego. Niechętnie oderwał się od Johna i przykrył go kocem.  
\- Śpij dalej, John.  
Lekarz był zbyt zmęczony, dlatego z uśmiechem przyjął propozycję drugiego mężczyzny. Wtulił się w poduszkę i zamknął oczy. James nie  
miał pojęcia, kiedy środek nasenny zacznie działać, ale nie miał więcej czasu. Wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Danny, nie wysiadaj z samochodu - powiedział bardzo poważnym, rozkazującym tonem. Mężczyzna za kierownicą wyjrzał jedynie przez  
okno i kiwnął głową. Tymczasem James wrócił do pokoju. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Johna, po czym owinął go szczenie kocem i z wielką  
delikatnością wziął na ręce. Na szczęście lekarz nie obudził się.

Major ułożył ukochanego na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Jego szyby były przyciemnione, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało zajrzenie do  
środka, po zamknięciu drzwi. Danny siedział jak na szpilkach. Instynktownie czuł, że nie chciał wiedzieć, co robił jego dowódca. Miał  
wzrok wbity przed siebie. Jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na kierownicy. Czekał w ciszy na dalsze rozkazy. Nagle przy jego drzwiach  
pojawił się Sholto.

\- Jedź w stronę głównej bramy obozu. Zatrzymaj się tam i czekaj, aż pozwolę ci wrócić. Aha, i postaw samochód... - w tym momencie  
James usłyszał znajomy odgłos śmigieł. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył na niebie światła helikopterów. Były one bardzo daleko, ledwo  
wyłoniły się zza gór, jednak ich echo rozchodziło się po całym obozie.  
\- ... postaw go tak, żeby nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. A teraz jedź!  
Samochód ruszył z kopyta. Wokół Sholto uniósł się kłębek piasku i kurzu. Spojrzał na zbliżające się do obozu maszyny i zacisnął  
mocno zęby, po czym wszedł do swojego pokoju.

✲✲✲

Helikoptery, które miały zabrać rannych żołnierzy z powrotem do Camp Bastion, wylądowały na lotnisku mniejszego obozu w Kandahar.  
Obsługa lotniska natychmiast zajęła się maszynami. Z jednej z nich niemal natychmiast wyskoczył Sebastian i bez słowa ruszył w głąb  
obozu. Piloci, których terroryzował, dopiero teraz odetchnęli z ulgą. Kiedy zdjęli z głowy hełmy, ich włosy były mokre od potu.

Sebastian z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy mijał zszokowanych i zdezorientowanych żołnierzy. Niektórzy wiedzieli, kim był, pozostali  
jedynie się tego domyślali. Opowieści o nim krążyły wśród wszystkich obozów. Każdy znał jego nazwisko, które nieraz wywoływało strach  
i przerażenie, a osoby, które wiedziały, do czego był zdolny, schodziły mu z drogi.

\- Doktor Watson! Gdzie on jest? - warknął Sebastian z niemal wyszczerzonymi zębami, kiedy chwycił najbliższego, stojącego żołnierza.  
Trzymał go za przód ubrania i swoim wzrokiem wiercił a nim dziurę. Mężczyzna stał jak zamrożony. Był tak przestraszony, że jego gardło  
zrobiło się suche. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Sebastian szukał Johna.  
\- Doktor Watson?... Nie ma tutaj nikogo takiego... - odpowiedział po dłuższej ciszy. Moran nie wierzył mu ani trochę. Już miał ochotę  
uderzyć go pięścią w twarz i zmusić do mówienia, jednak nie zrobił tego. Warknął i odepchnął mężczyznę.

Idąc dalej, zauważył żołnierzy ze swojego obozu. Niektórzy z nich szli w stronę lotniska o własnych siłach, drudzy byli wiezieni na wózkach  
lub przenoszeni na noszach. Wśród nich Sebastian zauważył Billa Murraya - przyjaciela Johna. Na widok pułkownika rudy mężczyzna niemal  
przewrócił oczami.  
\- Sir... - zaczął Bill.  
\- John. Gdzie on jest?!  
\- John? Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go tutaj...  
\- Skurwysyn... - Moran mruknął pod nosem i minął rannego Billa. Wiedział, że mężczyźni byli przyjaciółmi, dlatego nie było mowy, żeby  
Murray powiedział mu prawdę. Dalsza rozmowa z nim nie miała sensu.

\- Pułkowniku? Co pan tutaj robi?  
Sebastian spojrzał na mężczyznę niesionego na noszach. Leżał na brzuchu i był naprawdę bardzo zaskoczony widokiem Morana.  
\- Niech pan tylko nie mówi, że... - zaczął Michael i zmierzył dowódcę wzrokiem, jakby zrozumiał sytuację.  
\- ... pana Watsona nie ma tutaj. Zresztą chyba spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby zobaczył, gdzie mnie trafili - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, co  
tylko zirytowało Sebastiana jeszcze bardziej. Pomyślał, że rozmowa z ludźmi i tak do niczego go nie doprowadzi. Wyglądało, jakby wszyscy  
zmówili się przeciwko niemu. Musiał znaleźć Johna na własną rękę.

Kiedy dotarł do centralnej części obozu, stanął przed nim major Sholto. Między mężczyznami zapanowała nerwowa cisza. Oboje patrzyli  
sobie głęboko w oczy i próbowali uzyskać przewagę.  
\- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli o pana wizycie, pułkowniku, zorganizowalibyśmy jakiś komitet powitalny. Jak długo będzie trwać ta wizytacja?  
\- Nie jestem tutaj z tego powodu i pan bardzo dobrze o tym wie... majorze - Sebastian mruknął mrocznym tonem ostatnie słowo. James  
zmarszczył brwi, ale nie dał się sprowokować. Wiedział, że musiał zachować zimną krew podczas rozmowy z Moranem.  
\- Przyjechałem po Johna i nie odlecę bez niego... Wiem, że pan nie ułatwi mi tego zadania, ale mam to gdzieś...

Sebastian minął majora.  
\- Droga wolna, pułkowniku. Może pan zajrzeć w każdy kąt, ale proszę o jedno. Kiedy będzie pan w szpitalu, niech pan nie robi zbytniego  
hałasu. Tam leżą chorzy ludzie, którzy potrzebują spokoju...  
Kiedy Moran zniknął w pola widzenia, James odetchnął głęboko i potarł oczy. Modlił się, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem.  
Wiedział, że gdyby coś się stało, nie miałby najmniejszych szans w starciu z pułkownikiem, ale... Dla Johna byłby zdolny do największych  
poświęceń.

✲✲✲

Na niebie powoli wstawało słońce. Obóz ogarnęła szarość, która z każdą sekundą zmieniała się w cieplejsze kolory. Wszyscy ranni  
żołnierze siedzieli już w helikopterach i czekali na start. Tymczasem wśród tutejszych panowała nerwowa atmosfera. Mężczyźni i  
kobiety byli ciekawi poczynaniami Sebastiana, jednak kiedy zobaczyli na własne oczy, do czego był zdolny, szybko chowali się w  
swoich pokojach, lub odchodzili w bezpieczne miejsca.

Moran przewrócił do góry nogami niemal cały obóz. Przetrząsnął każde pomieszczenie, każdy kąt... ale nie znalazł Johna. Jego ukochany  
jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Sebastian miał wrażenie, że zwariował. Wszędzie czuł jego zapach, na każdym kroku widział dowody  
jego obecności, jednak Johna nie było.

Ruszył w ostatnie miejsce, które mu pozostało. I chociaż wydawało mu się to bez sensu, tylko nadzieja, że może tam ukrywał się jego  
John, powstrzymywała go od zabicia kogoś bądź siebie. Szedł przez niewielki plac pustyni, wprost do bramy głównej. Kiedy zbliżył się  
już dostatecznie, zobaczył trójkę mężczyzn, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą i śmiali się, jakby nie byli świadomi tego, co działo się w obozie.  
Na widok Sebastiana spoważnieli i stanęli niemal na baczność.

\- Kim pan jest, sir?  
Moran zignorował pytanie. Minął ich i wszedł do małego pomieszczenia przy bramie. Poczuł, jak jego serce zapada się we wnętrznościach.  
Jego ukochanego nie było w ostatnim możliwym miejscu. Sebastian stanął w drzwiach, oparł się dłonią o framugę i opuścił głowę.  
\- John Watson... Czy jest w tym obozie ktoś, kto nazywa się John Watson? - zapytał zrezygnowany. Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie.  
Wyglądało, jakby jeden z nich chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle przerwał mu Danny.  
\- Niestety, sir. Nie znamy tu nikogo takiego...

To był ostateczny cios. Moran miał ochotę usiąść i płakać. Miał w sobie tyle nadziei na odnalezienie Johna. Tak bardzo wierzył, że tego  
dnia chwyci go w swoje ramiona... Jego ciało zrobiło się ciężkie i ledwo mógł poruszać stopami. Odwrócił się i już miał zamiar wrócić do  
obozu, kiedy coś podpowiedziało mu, żeby zajrzeć do stojącego kilka metrów dalej samochodu. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale coś ciągnęło  
go w stronę tego pojazdu.

To był zwykły wojskowy wóz z przyciemnianymi szybami i grubymi oponami. Moran nie mógł dostrzec, co było w środku, dlatego zasłonił  
oczy przed wschodzącym słońcem i nachylił się nad maszyną. Zanim jednak jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, w oddali usłyszał  
odgłos startujących helikopterów. Podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył kilka maszyn, które wystartowały z obozu w kierunku Camp Bastion. Jednak  
jeden z nich leciał dokładnie w drugą stronę. Jakby miał zamiar lądować.

Sebastian zrezygnował i opuścił rękę.  
\- Sir? Czy coś się stało? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi, Moran najzwyczajniej odwrócił się i bez słowa ruszył  
z powrotem do centrum obozu.

✲✲✲

Sebastian nie wiedział dokładnie, jak znalazł się na lotnisku. Jego stopy poruszały się same, a myśli krążyły gdzieś daleko. Dopiero  
kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył Sholto i drugiego mężczyznę... pułkownika McQueena. Na widok Sebastiana przestali rozmawiać i  
czekali, aż zbliży się do nich jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Moran, nie patrząc na pułkownika. Był wykończony i ledwo miał siłę mówić.  
\- Przyleciałem po ciebie, Sebastian - powiedział spokojnie McQueen.  
\- Musiałem to zrobić, inaczej nie miałbyś jak wrócić do obozu - dodał.  
\- Nie mam po co tam wracać... - głos Sebastiana przepełniony był takim bólem, że pułkownik opuścił głowę. Po chwili pożegnał się  
uściskiem dłoni z majorem Sholto i podszedł do gotowego do startu helikoptera. Otworzył drzwi i czekał na Morana. Ten niechętnie  
wszedł do maszyny. Usiadł przy oknie, oparł się o nie ręką i zamknął oczy. Kilka sekund później wznieśli się w powietrze.

McQueen nie wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a Moran siedział zamknięty w sobie. Helikopter był przeznaczony do przewozu  
ważnych osobistości, dlatego jego wnętrze zostało zrobione z innych materiałów, przez co cisza w nim była wręcz zabójcza.  
\- Przykro mi, Sebastian... - zaczął pułkownik. Wiedział, że złość nie była teraz dobrym rozwiązaniem. Zresztą teraz było mu bardziej  
szkoda Morana i nie miał zamiaru robić mu wyrzutów. Kiedy spojrzał na załamanego mężczyznę, jego serce niemal stanęło w miejscu.

Po policzkach Sebastiana spływały łzy, a jego oczy były zaczerwienione.  
\- Sebastian... - głos pułkownika przepełniony był współczuciem.  
\- Dlaczego to wszystko się stało? Dlaczego po prostu nie mogę być z nim szczęśliwy? Dlaczego przede mną tak ucieka? Dlaczego?  
To słowo odbiło się echem w uszach McQueena. Patrzył, jak najodważniejszy, najniebezpieczniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego znał, wypłakiwał  
przed nim swoje oczy. To było tak dziwne, że aż nierealne. Dopiero teraz pułkownik był w stanie zrozumieć, jak potężną siłą była miłość  
do drugiego człowieka. Jak wielkie było uczucie Sebastiana...

\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego?... - zapytał.  
\- ... John boi się ciebie...  
Moran spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę. W jego oczach było widać ból i zwątpienie.  
\- Boi się mnie? Niby dlaczego? Ja chcę go właśnie bronić. Dać mu to, co najlepsze. Chcę ochraniać go w swoich ramionach. Ostatnią  
rzeczą, jaką byłbym w stanie zrobić, to skrzywdzić go w jakikolwiek sposób. Kocham go tak bardzo, że... nawet nie jestem w stanie  
tego opisać słowami. Jeżeli dałby mi tylko szansę to udowodnić...  
\- John właśnie przed tym ucieka. Boi się twojego uczucia i tego, do czego jesteś w stanie się posunąć. Zrozum, Sebastian. Ja i Henry  
nie wtrącalibyśmy się w wasze relacje, gdyby to nie zagrażało jego życiu. Jego oraz innych żołnierzy...  
\- O czym ty mówisz?!- zirytował się Sebastian.  
\- John boi się twoich uczuć, a to bardzo wpływa na niego samego i jego pracę. Nie ma nic gorszego od żołnierza, który na polu walki  
boi się wrócić do swoich. Do osób, przy których powinien czuć się bezpiecznie. A tak było, kiedy służył w naszym obozie. Przenieśliśmy  
go, żeby... odpoczął. Popracował w normalnym otoczeniu. Sebastian, twoje uczucia przerastały go. John nie mógł skupić się na tym, po  
co tu przyjechał. Minęło dopiero kilka miesięcy od jego wyjazdu. Daj mu czas... Postaraj się nie dawać mu powodów do stresu i... pokaż  
mu, że potrafisz nad sobą panować. We wszystkich obozach krążą o tobie opowiadania i nie są one powodem do dumy. Nie dawaj  
pozostałym powodu do plotek, a wtedy John może zobaczy cię w innym świetle...

Chociaż Sebastian patrzył przed siebie, McQueen wiedział, że go słuchał. Jego słowa dotarły do świadomości Morana i chociaż po jego  
twarzy wciąż spływały łzy bólu, teraz nie był już tak przygnębiony.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie on jest? - zapytał po chwili. Pułkownik pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- To Jones wybierał, do którego obozu zostanie przeniesiony John. Ja wolałem się to nie wtrącać, właśnie z powodu takich sytuacji.  
Tym razem oczy Sebastiana utkwiły w McQueenie.  
\- Ale nawet gdybyś wiedział, to i tak byś mi nie powiedział, prawda?  
Pułkownik nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- ... Nie.  
Moran westchnął cicho i odwrócił głowę przed siebie.  
\- Nie przestaniesz go szukać - stwierdził starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Za nic w świecie...

   


	23. Chapter 23

✲✲✲

Kiedy John myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, nagle zerwał się wiatr. Przeraźliwie zimny wiatr, który docierał nawet do kości. Był  
na misji w pobliskich górach wraz z dwoma grupami żołnierzy. Z powodu wysokości było tam strasznie chłodno, a różnica ciśnienia  
sprawiała, że mężczyźni uskarżali się ból głowy. I do tego jeszcze ten wiatr. John przeklął się w duchu, że nie przygotował się lepiej  
do tego zadania.

\- Kurwa! - po okolicy rozszedł się głos jednego z żołnierzy. John spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył dowódcę jednej z grup, który podnosił się  
z twardej ziemi. Jego noga ugrzęzła pomiędzy skałami. Pozostali pomogli mu się uwolnić, jednak John postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej.  
\- Zraniłeś cię gdzieś? - zapytał, kucając przed mężczyzną.  
\- Nie, tylko moja duma ucierpiała - powiedział poważnym tonem, jednak John zauważył, że dowódca uniósł kącik ust. Lekarz ostrożnie  
badał kostkę mężczyzny. Starał się to zrobić jak najszybciej, ponieważ jego dłonie zaczynały drżeć z zimna. Czuł już lekkie mrowienie w  
palcach, dlatego zdecydował, że dokładniejsze badania wykona po powrocie do obozu.

\- Chyba wszystko jest w porządku - powiedział, wstając z ziemi.  
\- Może zrobimy chwilę przerwy? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. Dowódca spojrzał na niego i kiwnął niechętnie - a może raczej z powodu  
wstydu - głową. Kiedy pozostali usiedli na kamieniach i zajęli się swoimi sprawami, John poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność.  
\- Pomóc ci w czymś, John?

Obok lekarza stał nieco wyższy, przystojny mężczyzna. Był od niego młodszy, ale w wojsku służył kilka lat dłużej. Teraz patrzył na doktora  
z widoczną troską na twarzy.  
\- Dlaczego? - John zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Bo... wyglądasz na zmęczonego, może wezmę za ciebie ten plecak? - mężczyzna wskazał na pakunek na plecach Johna. Miał w nim  
wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne lekarzowi.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba, Andrew. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

John myślał, że rozmowa jest już zakończona. Z przyzwyczajenia zaczął sprawdzać swoje uzbrojenie, jednak mężczyzna nie dawał za  
wygraną. Wciąż stał blisko. Bardzo blisko. John czuł jego ciepło i miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna chciał zasłonić go przed chłodnym wiatrem,  
który wiał z coraz większą siłą. Po paru chwilach drętwej ciszy w końcu podniósł nieśmiało wzrok.

\- O co chodzi?  
Andrew jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że wywoływał u Johna dyskomfort. Zamrugał kilka razy i odchrząknął.  
\- Wiesz, John, ja... Może nie znamy się za dobrze, ale jeżeli będziesz potrzebował czyjejś pomocy, to ja zawsze jestem chętny, żeby ci  
ją zaoferować... Więc jakby co, to... - Andrew jąkał się i nie patrzył lekarzowi w oczy. John uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna od jakiegoś  
czasu wciąż mu się przyglądał, chociaż wcześniej nawet nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Owszem, mogli kilka razy minąć się w obozie, jednak  
nigdy nie utrzymywali bliższych stosunków. Andrew był kolegą z wojska, którego nic nie wyróżniało spośród pozostałych żołnierzy.

Nic? Może nie do końca. John ostatnio dość często widział go obok siebie kątem oka. Andrew uśmiechał się do niego i zawsze był tam,  
gdzie akurat lekarzowi była potrzebna pomoc. A zaczęło się to od tego dziwnego poranka. Obudził się wtedy nagi w ramionach Jamesa.  
Przyjaciel starał się zachowywać normalnie, jednak było widać, że martwił się czymś. Kiedy John wyszedł z jego pokoju, pozostali  
mężczyźni obserwowali go ukradkiem. Nikt nie powiedział, o co chodziło. Niby wszystko było jak zawsze, jednak w obozie panowała  
trochę dziwna, wręcz napięta atmosfera. Tak było przez kilka dni, później wszystko wróciło do normy. No, może nie wszystko. _Andrew._  
John nigdy nie był casanovą i nawet nie chciał nim być. Dlatego modlił się, żeby jego dziwne przeczucia dotyczące zachowania tego  
mężczyzny okazały się fałszywe.

\- Dziękuję, Andrew, ale poradzę sobie - powiedział John. Chciał przerwać tę niewygodną atmosferę. Andrew zarumienił się lekko i  
John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Nagle mężczyzna zdjął swoje rękawiczki.  
\- Tobie przydadzą się bardziej - mówiąc to, wręczył je lekarzowi. Chociaż John nie chciał wyglądać na mięczaka, mimowolnie pociągnął  
nosem i chwycił za rękawiczki. Mężczyźni stali w milczeniu przez kilka dłuższych sekund. Blondyn zastanawiał się, jak długo jego  
znajomy ma zamiar osłaniać go przed wiatrem, kiedy nagle ku jego uldze, dowódca zdecydował, że powinni ruszyć dalej.

✲✲✲

James siedział w swoim biurze. Na dworze panował niesamowity spokój, wręcz niespotykany w Afganistanie. Pokój był przyjemnie  
chłodny i ciemny. Major siedział sam i wpatrywał się w małe szare pudełko w swoich dłoniach. Od tak dawna planował podarować  
go ukochanemu. Nie mógł zliczyć okazji, gdy był już temu bliski. Jednak za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało.

Tym czymś był strach, obawa przed zbytnim otworzeniem się przed Johnem i odrzuceniem. Bał się, że może zbyt poważnie traktował  
związek z lekarzem, że może John nie widział ich tak samo, jak on. James nie chciał zostać zraniony. Cieszył się natomiast z jednego  
powodu - że nie dał ponieść się emocjom i czekał z wręczeniem tego pudełka Johnowi. Dzięki temu ich związek mógł rozwijać się  
spokojniej i teraz był trwalszy i pewniejszy. Major był pewny, że gdyby postąpił inaczej, jego ukochany mógłby uciec przed ciężarem  
tej szybkiej relacji.

James otworzył pudełko... W środku rozbłysł mały, metalowy obiekt. Nie był to pierścionek. Co to to nie. Był to nieśmiertelnik. Jeden  
z tych, który major nosił na piersi. Mógłby się wydawać, że tego typu prezent jest niczym niezwykłym, jednak dla żołnierza ma on bardzo  
wielkie znaczenie. Nosi się go cały czas, na każdym wygrawerowane jest imię, nazwisko, pozostałe ważne informacje, a nawet grupa krwi.  
Jest to dowód istnienia. Rzecz, do której żołnierz przywiązany jest najbardziej. Nieśmiertelnik jest najbardziej osobistą rzeczą, w życiu  
każdego aktywnego żołnierza.

Kiedy podarujesz komuś ten mały kawałek metalu, to tak, jakbyś oddał mu część siebie. Jest to dowód, że chcesz, aby druga osoba czuła  
się wyróżniona. Chcesz, żeby dbała o ciebie, tak samo, jak o siebie. Znaczy to też jednocześnie, że ufasz takiej osobie i znaczy ona dla ciebie  
naprawdę wiele. Dlatego podarowanie go komuś, jest bardzo osobistym i emocjonalnym gestem. To dlatego James tak długo zwlekał przed  
podarowaniem go Johnowi. Czekał, aż ich związek będzie na tyle trwały i mocny, że przyjęcie tego metalu nie będzie dla Johna ciężarem,  
lecz przyjemnością i oznaką zaufania.

Rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim, James nie usłyszał, nawet kiedy w obozie zaczął panować wielki ruch. Z głośników zaczęły padać komendy  
od dowódcy obozu, a żołnierze wyglądali, jakby szykowali się do jakiejś bitwy. Major schował pudełko do kieszeni i wybiegł z gabinetu.  
Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Żołnierze biegali wokół i odbijali się od siebie. James zrozumiał, że szykowała się jakaś większa akcja.

Nie zauważył, że John i dwie grupy wróciły kilka minut wcześniej do obozu. Jednak nie było im dane się spotkać. Wracający z misji żołnierze  
zostali zatrzymani w bramie i niemal od razu poinformowani o tym, że jako pierwsi wyruszą do akcji, jako najszybciej przygotowani. James  
przeciskał się wśród tłumu. Musiał upewnić się, że John jest cały i zdrowy. Chciał zobaczyć ukochanego i przekazać mu, że będzie na niego  
czekał, kiedy wróci. Jednak ruch był zbyt duży. Major widział jedynie, jak mężczyźni - którzy wrócili do obozu - znów wsiadają do samochodów.  
Nagle jego oczy spotkały się z błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami Johna. Lekarz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwnął głową i zniknął we wnętrzu  
pojazdu.

✲✲✲

Tęsknota za Johnem była wręcz niewyobrażalna. Świadomość tego, że jest gdzieś TAM, że inni ludzie rozmawiają z nim, cieszą się  
jego towarzystwem, że... dotykają go, sprawiała, że Sebastian miał ochotę walić pięścią w ścianę. Ból związany z rozłąką był zbyt duży.  
Wszyscy mówili mu, że ma obsesję, że to nie było normalne. Dla niego nie było w tym nic złego. Kochał Johna i tylko to liczyło się dla  
niego w tym momencie. Nie ważna była opinia innych, chciał jedynie być z ukochanym w każdej sekundzie swojego życia.

Tego dnia po powrocie do obozu, przepłakał całą dobę. Zachowywał się jak kobieta ze złamanym sercem. Po prostu wtulił się w swoją  
poduszkę i płakał jak dziecko. Nie wpuszczał nikogo do pokoju, chciał zostać sam. Słowa McQueena miały sens. Wiedział o tym, że  
jego ukochany bał się go i to dlatego uciekł do innego obozu. Wiedział, że powinien sobie odpuścić. Ale... No właśnie. Jego uczucia  
brały nad nim górę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że siedzi w obozie i czeka, aż John zmieni o nim zdanie. To było praktycznie niemożliwe.  
Myślał o tym wiele razy i zawsze dochodził do jednego wniosku. Musiał jeszcze raz opuścić Camp Bastion i znaleźć Johna niezależnie od  
ceny i konsekwencji.

Leżał w ciemnym pokoju i starał się sobie przypomnieć, każdy uśmiech ukochanego. Sposób, w jaki jego piękne włosy poruszały się wraz  
z powiewem wiatru i jego śmiech, kiedy był szczęśliwy. Jego ciało, kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, lśniące od wody i parujące od ciepła.  
To wszystko było tak idealne...

Sebastian włożył dłoń pod swoją koszulę. Zastanawiał się, czy ciało Johna bardzo różniło się w dotyku od jego. Kiedy jego opuszek przez  
przypadek zahaczył o sutek, Moran uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak, tego teraz potrzebował. Tylko to dawało mu ukojenie. Zaczął masować  
swoje umięśnione piersi całą dłonią. Wyobrażał sobie, że była to ręką ukochanego, który wrócił do niego i teraz pragnął bliskości.

Penis Sebastiana zaczął niemal natychmiast reagować. Zawsze tak było, odkąd poznał niebieskookiego lekarza. Jego dłoń wylądowała  
na szyi. Chciał, żeby w tym miejscu pojawiły się te małe, różowe usta. Żeby pieściły go i zaznaczały skórę pocałunkami. Moran wypuścił  
drżące powietrze. Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Położył rękę na wypukłości w spodniach i jęknął, chowając twarz w poduszkę.  
Jego ruchy były powolne, bo właśnie tak wyobrażał sobie dotyk Johna. Spokojny i delikatny. _John... Szybciej. Błagam!_

Szybko włożył dłoń w spodnie, a palcami drugiej ręki pieścił twarde i sterczące sutki. Był świadomy każdego ruchu, ponieważ chciał  
znać i zapamiętać każdy gest Johna. _Co by powiedział? Wybacz mi, Sebastian... Od teraz chcę być tylko z tobą._ Pułkownik uśmiechnął  
się na samą myśl. Te słowa wydawały się tak nierealne. Nigdy nie padłyby z ust lekarza. _Jego usta...._

 _John całuje mój brzuch. Zjeżdża coraz niżej i niżej... Odpina mój pasek i owiewa gorącym oddechem moją erekcję. Ale nie! Nie pozwolę_  
_mu na to. Jego usta i on cały jest zbyt idealny, żeby robić tego typu rzeczy. On nigdy nie weźmie do ust czegoś tak brudnego..._ Dłoń Morana  
owinęła się wokół jego penisa. To miała być dłoń Johna, który teraz wisiał nad nim i uśmiechał się zadziornie, dmuchając w jego wrażliwą  
szyję gorącym oddechem...

\- Kochanie - jęknął przyciszonym głosem. Jego dłoń poruszała się coraz szybciej...  
\- John... O boże... John. Kocham cię. Ach! John! Kurwa...  
Biała i lepka ciecz rozlała się w jego dłoni. Sebastian jeszcze przez kilka chwil masował swojego zmiękczonego penisa, ciesząc się ostatnimi  
oznakami przyjemności. W końcu wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją sobie na oczach. Jednak zamiast ulgi, chciało mu się płakać... To nie był John,  
tylko jego chora wyobraźnia. To nie John go dotykał...

Dwa głośne pukania zmusiły go do powrotu do rzeczywistości. _Kurwa mać! Czy ja nie mogę pobyć trochę sam?!_ Sebastian nie miał zamiaru  
nikomu otwierać. Wolał poleżeć w łóżku i obmyślić plan odnalezienia Johna, ewentualnie sobie popłakać. Jednak pukanie powtórzyło się,  
dlatego Moran z nerwów rzucił poduszką i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Czego? - zapytał, opierając się ręką o framugę. Na zewnątrz stał pułkownik McQueen, który od jakiegoś czasu częściej zaglądał do jego pokoju.  
\- Witaj, Sebastian - zaczął, omiatając wzrokiem półnagiego, spoconego mężczyznę.  
\- Wal, o co chodzi i idź sobie... - mruknął Moran zmęczonym tonem.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, jak sobie radzisz i jak się masz.  
Sebastian westchnął głośno.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? Siedzę w tym pierdolonym obozie i nie mogę się z niego ruszyć... Jest super! Właśnie o tym marzyłem...  
\- To jest dla dobra wszystkich, Sebastian. Kiedy odpoczniesz i spojrzysz na te sprawy z innej perspektywy...  
\- Nie chrzań mi tutaj o odpoczynku! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Moran i spojrzał na pułkownika ze złością.  
\- Nie chcę odpoczywać, tylko znaleźć Johna i...

Sebastian złapał się za serce. Poczuł przerażający ból, jakby ktoś wbił mu kołek i przez chwilę nie mógł złapać powietrza. Zrobiło mu się słabo.  
Upadł na ziemię. Pułkownik klęknął obok.  
\- Sebastian! Sebastian, co się stało? - zapytał i szybko odwrócił głowę.  
\- Przyprowadźcie lekarza! - krzyknął w stronę jakichś żołnierzy.  
\- Co cię boli? Gdzie?  
\- Serce... - wymamrotał Sebastian bardzo słabym tonem.  
\- Jakbym dostał kulką... - dodał.  
\- Zawał?

Moran nie wiedział, co się stało, ale był przekonany, że miało to związek z Johnem. Cokolwiek działo się z jego ukochanym w tej chwili,  
nie było dobre. Odkąd poznał Johna, czuł z nim związek mentalny. Świadomość, że coś złego stało się z nim, sprawiła, że ból był nie do  
wytrzymania. Sebastian osunął się na ziemię i stracił przytomność w ramionach McQueena.

✲✲✲

James sprzątał w swoim pokoju. Przeglądał rzeczy, które powinien dawno już wyrzucić, lecz nie miał serca tego zrobić. Stare listy,  
jakieś drobiazgi i drobne upominki. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, ale w głębi duszy James był bardzo sentymentalny. Teraz kiedy jego  
związek z Johnem był stabilny, nie musiał się o nic martwić. Cieszył się świadomością, że już niebawem jego ukochany wróci do  
obozu i resztę dnia spędzą razem. Kiedy zasuwał szufladę z listami, ktoś praktycznie wtargnął do jego pokoju.

\- Sir!  
\- Chryste, co się stało, Danny? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony.  
\- Sir, jest bardzo źle... - zaczął mężczyzna, dysząc. Pochylił się do przodu i próbował złapać oddech.  
\- Doktor Watson...  
\- Co doktor Watson?  
\- On... został postrzelony - dyszał Danny. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł maraton. James zrobił się blady i podszedł do niego na miękkich nogach.  
\- Właśnie sprowadzają go do obozu helikopterem... powinien być tutaj za chwilę...

  


	24. Chapter 24

✲✲✲

  
Historie o Sebastianie Moranie krążyły wśród obozów i wciąż cieszyły się niesłabnącą popularnością. Niemal każdy żołnierz chciał  
chociaż raz zobaczyć go na żywo i przekonać się, czy jego opisy nie są przesadzone. Ci, którzy mieli szansę poznać go, bądź służyć przez  
krótki czas pod jego dowództwem, mieli o nim to samo zdanie. Człowiek ten był nie tylko niebezpieczny, co wręcz szalony. Zawsze  
miał swoje zdanie i dążył do upragnionego celu, nawet szkodząc innym. Nie zważał na rozkazy czy zakazy. Żył po swojemu, a każdego  
wroga traktował jak niepotrzebny element na świecie i eliminował ich z tylko sobie pojętą finezją.

Dlatego, kiedy między obozami zaczęła krążyć plotka o zauroczeniu Sebastiana innym żołnierzem, a później o jego wszystkich akcjach,  
zaczęto zastanawiać się, kim był ten żołnierz i jaki urok rzucił na okrutnego sadystę, którym był Sebastian Moran. Wiedziano jedynie,  
że miłością - a raczej chorobliwą obsesją - Morana był doktor Watson, kapitan i dowódca plutonu. Wiedziano też, że nie odwzajemniał  
on uczuć Sebastiana, co jeszcze bardziej nakręcało całą sprawę. Każdy snuł teorię, co takiego działo się w obozie Camp Bastion i co może  
się jeszcze wydarzyć.

Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba w obozie stacjonującym w Kandahar rozeszła się wiadomość, że oto on, odważny, uparty, mający w nosie  
niebezpiecznego Morana i jego uczucie, a jednocześnie znakomity żołnierz i lekarz, John Watson zostanie przydzielony w ich szeregi.  
Oczywiście niemal wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na jego przybycie do obozu. Był wśród nich Andrew.

Był zwykłym żołnierzem z dziada pradziada. Niczym się nie wyróżniał, nie zasłużył się w żadnej bitwie. Nie miał też dużych ambicji. Po  
prostu kontynuował rodzinną tradycję służby w armii. Wojsko jak to wojsko, każdy dzień w tym środowisku wydawał się taki sam. Dlatego  
Andrew próbował na wszystkie sposoby umilić sobie jakoś życie. Spotykał się zarówno z kobietami, jak i mężczyznami. Płeć nie miała  
dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Po przylocie Johna Watsona do Kandahar, Andrew niemal od razu zrozumiał, co pociągało Morana w tym doktorze. Był mały, lecz  
pewny siebie. Miał złote włosy i zniewalająco szczery uśmiech, który był widoczny zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł z helikoptera i stanął  
na płycie lotniska. A do tego te oczy... piękne błyszczące oczy... Już nie chodziło nawet o ich niesamowity kolor, ale sposób, w jaki  
obserwowały otoczenie. Andrew był zachwycony.

Z biegiem czasu uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko wygląd Johna był pociągający. Charakter lekarza oraz jego postawa sprawiały, że  
Andrew czuł złość na samą myśl, że Sebastian Moran cieszył się jego towarzystwem przez ponad dwa lata. Ale teraz nadeszła jego  
kolej. John stał się obiektem jego obserwacji i pragnień. Pożądał lekarza z ukrycia, ponieważ nie był zbyt odważny, by zrobić pierwszy  
krok. Nie raz miał ochotę popchnąć Johna na ścianę, włożyć kolano pomiędzy nogi i całować do nieprzytomności. Albo zamknąć się z  
nim sam na sam w jednym z pokoi w namiocie i rzucić się na niego na szpitalnym łóżku. Jednak za każdym razem wystarczyło spojrzenie  
w te niebieskie i szczere oczy, które natychmiast niweczyły jego plany. Był po prostu za słaby.

Tak minęły trzy miesiące. W międzyczasie w ich obozie pojawił się sam Sebastian Moran. Na szczęście udało mi się odprawić go z  
kwitkiem. Jednak pewnego dnia Andrew poczuł, że oto nadszedł jego dzień. Po raz pierwszy miał wziąć udział w misji razem z kapitanem  
Watsonem. Dzięki tym kilku godzinom mógł poznać go bliżej i nawiązać z nim poważniejszą znajomość. To był dobry krok do tego, by w  
końcu zdobyć Johna tylko dla siebie.

Ale tego dnia nie było mu dane zaznać szczęścia. Tuż po powrocie, dostali wiadomość, że muszą jako pierwsi wyruszyć na pomoc  
mieszkańcom jednej z zaatakowanych wiosek. Na domiar złego został rozdzielony z Johnem. Jednak oto nagle w jego głowie zaświtała  
myśl. Dlaczego miały się nie wykazać i nie zrobić na lekarzu dobrego wrażenia? Mógłby być przecież bohaterem!

Ruszył pędem przed siebie, strzelając do wszystkich uzbrojonych ludzi. Po pewnym czasie kompletnie zatracił się w tym, co robił.  
Strzelał, ciskał granatami i celował do ludzi ukrytych za murami. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że jest niepokonany, poczuł przerażający  
ból w prawej nodze. Padł na ziemię i zaczął wić się z bólu. Wokół niego odbijały się kule, które trafiały w piasek i kiedy miał wrażenie,  
że są to jego ostatnie chwile, nagle pojawił się obok niego anioł. Piękny anioł o niebieskich oczach... _John!_ Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z  
tego, co działo się dalej. Widział jedynie, jak John stara się przeciągnąć go w bezpieczne miejsce, a chwilę później sam upada na ziemię  
i trzyma się za ramię.

Teraz leżał w obozowym szpitalu, jego rana na nodze nie była groźna tylko bolesna. Za to kilkanaście metrów dalej rozgrywał się dramat.  
W wąskim korytarzu stało wielu żołnierzy, ich przerażone twarze obserwowały to, co działo się za szklanymi drzwiami. Obserwowali lekarzy,  
którzy walczyli o życie Johna. Był wśród nich major Sholto. Wyglądał na najbardziej przerażonego i jednocześnie załamanego. Andrew mógł  
przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach łzy.

✲✲✲

Kiedy Johna przetransportowano do obozu, James od razu wiedział, że było z nim źle. Jego ukochany John nawet w helikopterze  
był nieprzytomny, a z jego ramienia wciąż sączyła się krew, która wylewała się z opatrunku. Jeszcze przed samym przewiezieniem  
go na salę operacyjną, musieli mocno walczyć o jego życie. Resuscytowali go przez dobre pięć minut, zanim w końcu przywrócili jego  
funkcje życiowe.

Tracili go kilka razy. Po każdej takiej sytuacji siedzący na korytarzu James niemal odchodził od zmysłów. Jego nadzieja to znikała, to  
pojawiała się na nowo. Jednak stan Johna był zły, bardzo zły. Dopiero po kilku godzinach lekarze mogli stwierdzić, że przeżyje kolejną  
noc. Był wczesny ranek, kiedy prowadzący operację lekarz stanął przed bladym i słabym majorem.

\- Co z Johnem? - zapytał James, wstając momentalnie z miejsca, kiedy tylko zobaczył otwierające się drzwi do sali.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Teraz martwimy się o jego rękę. Kula minęła kilka centymetrów jego serce, ale uszkodziła ważne  
nerwy i tętnice w lewym ramieniu. Operację przejmie doktor Johnson i to on postara się odratować ramię...

James opadł na krzesło. Wiedział oczywiście, że powinien się cieszyć... W końcu jego John żył i była nadzieja, że wyjdzie z tego obronną  
ręką... Tylko no właśnie. Ta ręka. Żołnierz bez sprawnej ręki to żołnierz na emeryturze. Żołnierz, który wróci do domu i już nigdy nie  
będzie mógł służyć swojemu narodowi. James wiedział, co to oznaczało. Dla Johna służba wojskowa dobiegła końca... Major potrząsnął  
głową. Nie miał teraz czasu myśleć o przyszłości. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć jeszcze raz, jak John otwiera swoje oczy.

Podszedł do małego okienka, przez które mógł zobaczyć, co działo się wewnątrz sali operacyjnej. Na samym środku stał stół, a na nim  
John. Lekarze i pielęgniarki stali wokół niego, jednak James widział bladą twarz Johna. Miał podkrążone oczy, a w gardło wepchniętą  
rurkę. Mimo iż sytuacja nada była groźna, major skupił się na monitorze, pokazującym bicie serca nieprzytomnego ukochanego. Poczuł  
przypływ nadziei, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Nie chciał zostawiać teraz Johna samego, bo chciał być na bieżąco, ale musiał zadbać o  
inną ważną rzecz, która w przyszłości będzie miała znaczenie, dlatego z ciężkim sercem i ostatnim spojrzeniem na Johna, wrócił do  
swojego gabinetu.

Nawet nie spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które wisiało na ścianie. Wiedział, że wyglądał fatalnie. Odetchnął głęboko i podszedł  
do telefonu. Jednak zanim chwycił za słuchawkę, jeszcze raz powoli i głęboko wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Mówi McQueen. Dobrze, że kontaktujesz się ze mną, James. Słyszałem, że wasi ludzie brali udział w jakiejś strzelaninie. Macie dużo  
rannych? - zapytał pułkownik. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się dosyć często, dlatego jego głos nie był szczególnie zmartwiony.  
\- Nie mam dobrych wiadomości, Nathaniel. Postrzelono Johna i teraz właśnie go operują. Żyje, ale jest z nim ciężko...

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki panowała cisza. Długa i napięta cisza, która została w końcu przerwana przez ciężki oddech McQueena.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Lewe ramię.  
\- Był przytomny?  
\- Nie. Ale twierdzą, że jeżeli nie będzie komplikacji, to wyjdzie z tego.  
\- Obserwuj go, James i proszę, informuj mnie na bieżąco o jego stanie.  
\- Właśnie zaraz idę do niego z powrotem. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę.  
\- Mów śmiało.

Zanim major odpowiedział, potarł spocone czoło i westchnął.  
\- Niech ta informacja zostanie tylko między nami i najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi. Wiem, że John jest ważny nie tylko dla nas. Bardzo  
nam na nim zależy i będziemy modlić się o jego zdrowie. Jednak dla niektórych byłby lepiej, gdyby John nie przeżył tego ataku... Jestem  
pewny, że on sam chciałby być martwy... dla niektórych osób.

Pułkownik McQueen zrozumiał aluzję. James niemal widział, jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki Nathaniel kiwnął głową.  
\- Oczywiście jeszcze lepiej byłby, gdyby wieść o jego śmierci rozeszła się po jego powrocie do Anglii - dodał. James doskonale  
zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy tylko Sebastian dowie się o Johnie, natychmiast będzie chciał go odszukać i dowiedzieć się,  
czy plotki na jego temat są prawdziwe. Chciał oszczędzić tego ukochanemu i pozwolić mu w spokoju opuścić Afganistan.  
\- Kiedy tylko John wróci do Anglii, pozwolimy mu spokojnie umrzeć na szpitalnym łóżku - zapewnił go spokojnym głosem pułkownik.

✲✲✲

Najgorsze minęło. John żył, a jego ręka była cała. Ponadto po raz pierwszy od czterech dni odzyskał przytomność i chociaż musiał  
wygrać również z zakażeniem, które wdało się w ranę, lekarze byli pewni, że już wkrótce będzie mógł zostać przetransportowany  
do Londynu. Po przebudzeniu John był w opłakanym stanie, widać było ból i zwątpienie w jego pięknych niebieskich oczach. Nie  
chciał się z nikim widzieć ani rozmawiać. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał swoją sytuację.

James po raz kolejny tego dnia zamierzał odwiedzić ukochanego i dodać mu trochę otuchy. Przeszedł przez szpitalny korytarz i kiedy  
stanął w drzwiach, zobaczył coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Jeden z pacjentów siedział obok łóżka Johna. Trzymał go za rękę i szeptał  
coś do ucha. Był nim Andrew, mężczyzna, którego uratował John. Jednak lekarz spał i nie był świadomy tego, co się działo. W pewnym  
momencie żołnierz zrobił coś, co zszokowało majora jeszcze bardziej. Zbliżył swoją twarz do blondyna i pocałował go w usta. Najpierw  
powoli i z niezwykłą delikatnością. Później jednak zszokowany major zobaczył, że Andrew wepchnął język w usta jego ukochanego.

James stał jak zamrożony. Jego krew zagotowała się w żyłach, a twarz zrobiła się czerwona z furii. Zazdrość przejęła nad nim kontrolę.  
Nie chciał nikomu innemu pozwolić, dotykać Johna w taki sposób. Andrew nie przestawał, z każdą chwilą całował nieprzytomnego  
Johna coraz namiętniej. Doszło nawet do tego, że nachylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i położył dłoń na jego piersi.

Tego było za wiele. James zbliżył się do łóżka ukochanego.  
\- Kapralu -zaczął bardzo poważnym tonem. Mężczyzna natychmiast oderwał się od Johna i wstał, pomimo rannej nogi. Miał wypieki  
na policzkach i lekko zamglone oczy, co spowodowało, że major musiał bardzo się postarać, żeby nie rzucić się na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Sir, ja... - Andrew odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Jeżeli skończył już pan żegnać się z kapitanem, to proszę odejść... - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Andrew chwycił za leżące obok  
łóżka kule i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z sali, nie patrząc na dowódcę.

Major spojrzał na bladego Johna i odetchnął. Zajął miejsce obok i opiekuńczo położył dłoń na złotych włosach. Powinien się cieszyć,  
że jego ukochany z godziny na godzinę czuł się i wyglądał lepiej. Jednak chciało mu się płakać, ponieważ jego powrót zbliżał się  
nieubłaganie. Kładąc kciuk na jego ciepłych wargach, wytarł ostatni ślad śliny, po czym tym razem jego usta uspokajająco zaczęły  
pieścić Johna. Nie pamiętał, jak długo trwał pocałunek ani kiedy zasnął na brzuchu ukochanego, ale obudził się, kiedy poczuł dotyk  
Johna. Lekarz był przytomny i teraz głaskał włosy majora nawet z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- John... - zaczął James szorstkim od spania głosem. Wyprostował się i momentalnie tego pożałował, ponieważ jego ukochany cofnął rękę.  
\- Jak... jak się czujesz?  
John potrząsnął sprawnym barkiem i opuścił wzrok.  
\- Jak na sytuację, w której się znalazłem, to całkiem dobrze - swoją wypowiedź skwitował krzywym uśmiechem. James miał w nosie,  
czy ktokolwiek oprócz nich był jeszcze w pokoju. Pragnął dotyku Johna, nie chciał więcej widzieć jego smutnej twarzy, dlatego niewiele  
myśląc, chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie i połączył ich usta w desperackim pocałunku...

✲✲✲

Nadszedł dzień powrotu Johna. Zarówno on, jak i James bali się tego dnia. Życie, o które tak zabiegał lekarz, dla którego poświęcił  
tak dużo, kończyło się, zaś dla majora, oznaczał koniec pięknego snu, w którym żył przez ponad trzy miesiące. Wiedział, że jego  
ukochany już wkrótce zapomni o nim i zacznie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Świadomość tego wyrywała w piersi Jamesa wielką  
dziurę. Jednak nie było już powrotu. John potrzebował opieki medycznej, którą mógł dostać tylko w Londynie. Na lotnisku czekał  
już na niego helikopter wraz z większością jego rzeczy. Wszystko było już załatwione. Pozostało tylko pożegnanie... _Pożegnanie._

Nie było słów, które mogły opisać ból Jamesa i nie było niczego, co mogłoby ten ból złagodzić. Czekał go najgorszy moment w życiu.  
Musiał pożegnać nie tylko Johna, swojego przyjaciela. Musiał pożegnać swoją miłość, z którą wiązał tak wielkie nadzieje.  
\- James? Idziemy? - zapytał John. Czekał na przyjaciela przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. Jednak kiedy zobaczył łzy w jego oczach,  
podszedł i dotknął palcami jego policzka. Major zamknął oczy pod dotykiem ukochanego, z całych sił starał się powstrzymać napływające  
łzy. Kiedy je otworzył, a ich wzrok spotkał się, zapragnął po raz ostatni poczuć na sobie te miękkie usta. Chciał po raz ostatni pocałować  
ukochanego.

John jakby czytał w jego myślach. Wspiął się nieco na palce i zbliżył swoją twarz, lecz zatrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Jeszcze raz  
spojrzał majorowi w oczy, po czym złożył czysty pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Odsunął się ze smutnym uśmiechem. Ostatnim wspomnieniem  
Jamesa tego dnia była oświetlona postać Johna, który stał w otwartych drzwiach swojego pokoju.

 


	25. Chapter 25

✲✲✲

_List do naczelnego dowódcy Amii Brytyjskiej - Sir Petera Walla_

              _Z powodu napiętej atmosfery i sytuacji, z którą przyszło mi się zmierzyć, chcę przestawić powody swoich działań i decyzji._  
 _Dziewiętnastego maja tego roku, pułkownik Sebastian Moran zasłabł w drzwiach swojego pokoju. Był przy tym pułkownik Nathaniel_  
 _McQueen, który jako pierwszy udzielił mu pomocy. Po przeprowadzeniu wszystkich badań, lekarze nie stwierdzili, co było przyczyną_  
 _złego samopoczucia pułkownika, jednak Moran nie chciał współpracować. Zamknął się w sobie i milczał we wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę._  
 _Ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu jego zachowanie dawało wiele do życzenia, wraz z pozostałymi dowódcami postanowiliśmy nie wnikać w_  
 _daną sytuację i zignorować dziwne milczenie pułkownika._  
 _Kilka dni później dowiedzieliśmy się przez przypadek, że kapitan John Watson, który jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej_  
 _stacjonował w naszym obozie, został postrzelony, a następnie zoperowany w Kandahar. Jako że pułkownik Moran przejawiał różne_  
 _skłonności w stosunku do kapitana - o czym pan z pewnością wie - jako dowództwo obozu postanowiliśmy nie wspominać o tym_  
 _Moranowi, przy najmniej do czasu, gdy stan doktora Watsona trochę się poprawi. Major Sholto poprosił nas o dyskrecję, jednak później_  
 _stało się coś, co kładzie cień na dobrym imieniu naszej armii._  
 _Nieświadomi tego, do czego zdolny jest posunąć się pułkownik Moran, pozwoliliśmy aby po okolicy rozeszła się wieść, a może_  
 _raczej plotka, o śmierci kapitana Watsona. Nie będę rozpisywać się o rozpaczy i bólu pułkownika, ale był on tak intensywny i widoczny,_  
 _że zmusił on niektórych żołnierzy, do unikania go, bądź przeniesienia w inne rejony. My również nie mogliśmy patrzeć na jego cierpienie,_  
 _ale kierowani dobrem kapitana Watsona, postanowiliśmy przeczekać okres rozpaczy pułkownika Morana._  
 _Wiele razy pytał nas o niego, chciał osobiście sprawdzić, czy pogłoski były prawdziwe, ale nie udzielaliśmy mu żadnej informacji._  
 _Może gdybyśmy to zrobili, obyłoby się bez tej przykrej dla nas wszystkich sytuacji._  
 _Niecały miesiąc później, czternastego czerwca, pułkownik Moran nie pojawił się na zbiórce. Rzeczy w jego pokoju zniknęły, tak_  
 _samo, jak duża liczba broni z naszego obozowego magazynu. Wszczęliśmy alarm, jednak ja wiedziałem niemal natychmiast, że jest już za_  
 _późno, że pułkownika Morana nie było w obozie od dawna. Oczywiście jego ucieczka była zaplanowana i zorganizowana, co świadczy o_  
 _całkowitym braku szacunku dla naszej instytucji._  
 _Pułkownik Sebastian Moran jest dezerterem, zdrajcą i chociaż domyślam się, co przeżył po stracie kapitana, nic nie usprawiedliwia_  
 _jego zachowania. Jeżeli jednak uważa pan, że moje postępowanie wpłynęło na pułkownika, stawię się do pana dyspozycji po powrocie do_  
 _Londynu lub jeszcze wcześniej._

_Pułkownik Henry Jones_

✲✲✲

Zmęczyłem się, ale to nie jest nic dziwnego. Po raz pierwszy jestem tak daleko obozu. Chociaż stojąc na tej górze, mogę odwrócić się  
do tyłu i zobaczyć miejsce gdzie spędziłem wiele lat i gdzie spotkałem mojego drogiego Johna, nie zamierzam tego robić. Już nigdy nie  
chcę patrzeć w to miejsce. Jest ono dla mnie zbyt bolesne. Chcę zostawić wspomnienia i uczucia za sobą, bo John, moja miłość, nie żyje...

Nawet nie pamiętam, jak się o tym dowiedziałem. Wyrzuciłem to wspomnienie z pamięci. Wiem tylko, że poczułem dołek w brzuchu,  
jakbym przeżył najdziwniejszą i najstraszniejszą rzecz w życiu... czuję to do teraz. Totalna pustka. Nie czuję nawet bólu - miałem na niego  
czas wcześniej. Żyję jakby w mrocznym śnie, obok swojego ciała, bo nie wierzę, że to dzieje się na prawdę. Krążę wokół bez celu z pustym  
umysłem. Kiedy ktoś do mnie mówił, jego głos był niewyraźny, słyszałem tylko mruczenie. Nie widziałem twarzy, tylko zarysowane  
sylwetki ludzi. Nie czułem ich obecności, bo żyłem jak duch. Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy stąpałem po ziemi. Muszę stąd odejść, nie chcę  
patrzeć na to miejsce. Jest zbyt przytłaczające i... puste. Nie ma Johna, dla mnie nie ma niczego.

Przed sobą widzę szare góry i wzniesienia. Ciągną się aż za horyzont. Przypominają mi uczucie, które w tej chwili panuje w moim ciele.  
Nie ma tam ani nadziei, ani wiary, ani przyszłości. Ale wszystko jest lepsze od tego, co za mną. Tam jest tylko wielka czarna dziura jak  
dziura w moim sercu. Zbyt głęboka, żeby się z niej uwolnić.

Ale ja chcę żyć. Chcę żyć, bo gdzieś tam, na samym dnie piekieł jest iskierka nadziei, że kiedyś zobaczę jeszcze mojego ukochanego.  
To dziwne i niedorzeczne... ale chcę w to wierzyć. Kiedyś obiecałem mu, że zrobię dla niego wszystko i chcę dotrzymać słowa. Chciałbym  
się poddać, skoczyć z wysokości albo użyć pistoletu. Jednak zdradziłbym Johna, bo pokazałbym, że wierzę w jego śmierć. Ale chcę go  
odnaleźć i powiedzieć: 'Wróciłem. Tak, jak obiecałem... Kocham cię'.

Popadam ze skrajności w skrajność. Chcę umrzeć i żyć. Chcę odejść i zostać...  
Wybieram to pierwsze. Widzę przed sobą wschód słońca i wybieram właśnie ten kierunek. Moje stopy poruszają się same, kruszą  
kamienie i kroczą naprzód. Nie wiem, dlaczego na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech... Może to przez to słońce? Może w ten sposób  
los daje mi znak, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkam mojego ukochanego Johna? Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar to sprawdzić...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo BARDZO chcę wszystkim podziękować za Wasze wsparcie. Było to dla mnie niezmiernie ważne i jednocześnie niesamowite. Dzięki Wam pokochałam tę opowieść i jest mi bardzo przykro, że muszę ją skończyć i to na dodatek w takim momencie. Jednak dla tych, którzy od początku kibicowali Sebastianowi mam ważną wiadomość. Seria nie kończy się na tej części. Już niebawem rozpoczynam pisanie kolejnej i miejmy nadzieję, trochę szczęśliwszej dla "Johnbastiana".  
> Dziękuję szczególnie: Kuzgop, Szyszce, Sighitt, KendraDuvoa i Zuzi, oraz pozostałym niezarejestrowanym czytelnikom za komentarze i kudoski:D Jesteście niesamowici:D
> 
> Do zobaczenia!


End file.
